<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sa Pagitan by ichigohyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610206">Sa Pagitan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigohyun/pseuds/ichigohyun'>ichigohyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Failed attempt at humor, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, soulmates!au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigohyun/pseuds/ichigohyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maging ang oras at tadhana man ang kalaban ng dalawang pusong naghahabulan, mananatiling si Chanyeol ang dulo, gitna, at simula ni Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sa Pagitan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ang dami kong first times sa fic na 'to kaya comments will be very appreciated po kahit violent reactions pa yan char xd wag naman huhu sana ma-enjoy niyo 'to as much as i enjoyed writing this!</p><p>to the prompter, sigurado akong hindi ito ang ine-expect mong resulta ng prompt mo pero sana magustuhan mo hehe &lt;3</p><p>to the mods, maraming salamat po sa fic fest na 'to! you deserve all the love &lt;3</p><p>last na: some historical inaccuracies are intended po kasi this is a work of fiction and some terms are being borrowed lang po. however, mag-iiwan po ako ng references para malinaw ang lahat at sa end notes na lang para hindi maging spoiler &lt;3 salamat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PILIPINAS</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Bilisan mo habang malayo pa ‘yung guard!”</p><p>Nagmamadaling itinayo ni Baekhyun ang sarili at iika-ikang tumakbo habang pinapagpagan ang itim niyang pantalon. Hindi na niya ininda ang nararamdamang kirot sa kanang tuhod at bandang ilalim ng kanyang baba dahil kailangan nilang mahabol ang elevator bago ito magsara.</p><p>Kung hindi ba naman minamalas si Baekhyun, sa Lunes pa mismo nang umaga siya masusubsob kung kailan kailangan niyang magmadali papunta sa klase.</p><p>Hingal na napaupo na lamang si Baekhyun pagkapasok niya ng elevator at natataranta namang pinagpipindot ng kanyang kaibigan ang door-close button bago pa sila maabutan ng guwardiya.</p><p>“Okay lang naman ako Jongdae, Minseok, salamat sa pagtatanong.”</p><p>Hingal din na nilingunan ng dalawa niyang kaibigan si Baekhyun, halatang nagpipigil ng tawa.</p><p>“Ano ba naman kasi ‘yon, Baek?” Natatawang tanong ni Jongdae. “Nagdive sa lapag. Swimming pool mo lang?”</p><p>Sinamaan ng tingin ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan.</p><p>“Pakyu ka Jongdae wala kang ambag.”</p><p>“Ano ba’ng gusto mong ambag ko, salbabida?”</p><p>Hindi na pinansin ni Baekhyun si Jongdae at tinuro ang isa pang kaibigan. “Ikaw! Kasalanan mo ‘to, e!”</p><p>Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Minseok. “Oh bakit ako ba ang nagsabing ibang pangalan ang ilagay mo sa log book kahit may napakalaking Byun BH d’yan sa name patch mo?”</p><p>Sinamaan din siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. “Hindi natin kailangan maglog ‘don kung hindi ka nag-ayang ‘wag pumasok ng first period!”</p><p>“Hindi rin naman ako pumasok ng first period pero hindi ako hinabol ng guwardiya?” Mapang-asar na singit ni Jongdae.</p><p>Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun nang magbukas na ang pintuan at nagmadali na silang pumunta sa klase. Hindi naman kasi talaga nila kakailanganin sanang takbuhin ang kalahati ng campus dahil nasa dulo ang building nila kung hindi sila nagsayang ng oras sa Mcdo kaka-Superstar SM at nasunod ang usapang sa recess sila papasok.</p><p>Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun kung hihiga na lamang siya sa sahig ng hallway nila dahil masakit talaga ang pagkakabagsak niya o isusubsob sa sahig ang dalawang kaibigan niyang nakuha pang maglandian habang tumatakbo.</p><p>Mangiyak-ngiyak na napaupo si Baekhyun sa kanyang lugar kapasok niya ng silid dahil una: masakit talaga pagkakasubsob niya at ilang beses niyang sasabihin ‘to at pangalawa: ipinamalik na ang papel nila sa midterms ng isang major nila.</p><p>“Diyos ko, ito na nag paghahatol…” Bulong na lamang niya sa sarili dahil mas gusto niyang isipin na mas malala ito kesa sa dalawang magjowang naglalandian sa tabi niya.</p><p>Hay, bakit ba kasi dito siya pumwesto? Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagiging single araw-araw.</p><p>“Ano’ng paghahatol? Shet PHY1 ba ‘yan?”</p><p>Agad namang tinago agad ni Baekhyun ang papel niya sa tanong ni Minseok. “Oo, ilan ka?”</p><p>“Tingin muna ng sa ‘yo.”</p><p>“Ayaw, mababa.”</p><p>Sumingit na naman si Jongdae. “Lowest grade nating lahat ang Physics ano ka ba, tingin na.”</p><p>“Ayaw, it’s too low.”</p><p>Pumasok naman na ang guro ng sunod na subject kaya nag-inat si Baekhyun upang yumuko sa desk niya at matulog. Hindi pa nga niya alam kung bakit siya pumasok e tinutulugan lang naman niya ang mga subjects tuwing Lunes dahil para sakanya hindi naman niya raw ito kakailanganin sa college.</p><p>Napakapangit talaga, nagkaroon ng strands sa SHS pero pagdating mo ng 12th grade parang hindi na konektado lahat ng pinag-aaralan niyo sa strand mo.</p><p>Napalingon naman siya sa dalawang kaibigan.</p><p>“Napakapangit niyo rin, mga bwisit.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa dalawang katabing nagdadrawingan ng maliliit na hearts sa kamay bago siya tuluyang yumuko.</p><p>Sa totoo lang, hindi naman talaga napipikon si Baekhyun sa dalawa dahil kasalanan din naman niya ‘yan, siya matchmaker nilang dalawa, e. Kaibigan niya si Jongdae mula pagkabata at kaklase naman niya si Minseok last year na siyang una niyang naging kaibigan sa klase. Naisipan niyang yayain ang dalawa nang sabay isang beses para kumain noong napansin niyang napapadalas na si Jongdae sa room nila na para bang ‘yon ang section niya.</p><p>Ngunit hindi siya ang hanap.</p><p>Noong panahon na ‘yon, hindi sigurado si Baekhyun sa kung ano’ng tingin ni Minseok sa kaibigan niya, pero dahil isa siyang mabuting kaibigan, pinagbuhol niya ang sintas ng dalawa sa isa’t-isa nung nagkatabi ito at ‘dun na nagsimula ang lahat.</p><p>‘Wag niyo nang itanong kung paano niya ginawa, dahil hindi niya sasabihing nilaglag niya ang phone niya sa ilalim ng lamesa para lang may dahilan siyang yumuko sa ilalim nang ganon katagal.</p><p>Hindi rin naman sa naiinggit si Baekhyun, pero ang sarap lang siguro sa pakiramdam ng meron sina Jongdae at Minseok. ‘Yung may aabangan ka sa paggising at bago matulog; ‘yung may dahilan kang ma-excite sa pagpasok… ang sarap lang siguro.</p><p>Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na tuluyan na siyang naka-idlip dahil oras na ng lunch noong inangat niya ang ulo niya. Kinapa-kapa niya pa ang gilid ng bibig niya para tignan kung may tumulo. Buti na lamang at mukhang nanuyong dugo lang naman dahil sa sugat niya sa baba kaya hindi na lamang niya pinansin.</p><p>Biro lang, syempre pupunasan niya dahil bigla siyang sinampal ni Jongdae ng wipes, alcohol, at isang box ng band-aids.</p><p>Wala pa mang isang minuto ay nainip na ang kaibigan niya.</p><p>“Tama na ‘yan panget ka pa rin, Byun Baek, tara na kain na tayo.”</p><p>Binato naman ni Baekhyun ang ginamit niyang wipes dito. “Excuse me? Isipin mo muna mas matanda ako sa ‘yo pero mas mukha kang luma kesa sa ‘kin.”</p><p>Tinaasan naman siya ni Jongdae ng gitnang daliri dahil tinatamad siyang kausapin ang kaibigan. Bumaling na lang si Baekhyun kay Minseok. “Saan eat?”</p><p>“Parang sawa na ‘ko sa mga pagkain dito. Gusto niyo ba lumabas? Parang gusto ko ng pizza today.”</p><p>Wala naman talagang pakialam si Baekhyun kung saan sila kakain kaya kinuha na niya ang bag niyang pagkalaki-laki na calculator at water bottle lang naman ang laman. Magpapakipot pa ‘tong si Minseok, pwede namang diretsuhin na mag-aaya lang siyang mag-cutting at dahil nasa mall na sila hindi na siya makakatanggi dahil gusto rin naman niya, magpapakipot lang siya nang konting konti.</p><p>Tinulak niya patayo ang sarili niya gamit ang kamay na pinatong sa desk dahil ganon kasakit ang mga sugat niya (ganon siya katamad kaya mabigat ang katawan niya) nang may nakapa siyang magaspang sa ilalim ng daliri niya.</p><p>“Zero…?” Mahinang bulong niya sa sarili habang tinitignan ang sulat sa desk niya. Ngayon niya lang nakita ang sulat at sigurado siyang hindi niya sulat ‘yon. Hindi na uso ang vandalism sa panahon ngayon dahil bakal at nakapintura na ang mga upuan, at wala siyang correction pen para maisulat yan. Ni wala nga siyang panulat na dala ano pa’ng buburahin niya?</p><p>At isa pa, may gumagamit pa ba ng correction fluid ngayon? Wala na nga siyang nakikitang normal na ballpen sa klase, naka-friction pen na silang lahat.</p><p>“Huy, ano na?”</p><p>“Ha? Ah, ito na!”</p><p>Nagmadaling lumakad si Baekhyun papunta sa mga kaibigan. Nilingunan niya nang huling beses ang upuan tsaka tuluyang lumabas na ng klase.</p><p>Hindi na niya nakita ang sulat na kusang dumagdag mag-isa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>09</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✨✨✨</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sir, excuse me po, pero nirereklamo na po kayo ng ibang mga customer. Kung hindi niyo po mamasamain, tutal tapos naman na po kayong kumain, maaari na po kayong umalis.”</p><p>Nanahimik ang tatlong magkakaibigan at gulat na tumitig sa waiter na lumapit sa table nila.</p><p>Walang bakas ng konsensya sa mukha ng waiter; ‘yan ang unang napansin ni Baekhyun. Pangalawa ay ang inis na tingin sa kanila ng mga estudyanteng kumakain din na nakaupo malapit sa kanila. Mukhang napaingay nga na naman sila.</p><p>Dahan-dahang nilukot ni Minseok sa kamao niya ang mga tissue na dinrawingan niya ng mga nakatayong hotdog na may dalawang gulong at mabilisang isinilid sa bag ng boyfriend niya bago pa ito makita ng waiter.</p><p>“Ah, pasensya na po.”</p><p>“Sorry, boss.” Ngiti naman ni Jongdae habang binubura gamit ang likod ng kutsara niya ang sinulat na <em>baekhyun panget</em> gamit ang hot sauce sa plato.</p><p>Bilang nag-iisang matino at walang kinalat sa kanilang tatlo dahil kakatapos niya lang kumain, siya na ang nagsabi ng bagay na nakalimutan ata ng dalawa. “Bill out na po namin, kuya.”</p><p>Tumango naman ang waiter at kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa bilis nitong maglakad. Atat na atat paalisin sila, ah? Ipinangako niya sa sarili na hindi na sila babalik dito. Makunat ang crust ng pizza nila at halatang minicrowave lang ang lasagna dahil plato lang ang mainit, ‘yung pagkain hindi.</p><p>At isa pa, walang gwapong waiter.</p><p>Noong kinuha na niya ang bill holder mula sa waiter, hindi muna inipit ni Baekhyun kaagad ang bayad at nakipagtitigan muna ito sa waiter dahil mukhang walang balak umalis ang lalaki. Kayang makipagtitigan ni Baekhyun sa kanya hanggang sa mailang ito ngunit hindi ata kaya ng waiter dahil yumuko ito tsaka naglakad ulit palayo.</p><p>May itsura naman pala si kuya, isip ni Baekhyun. Cute ang mata kahit malalaki at malalim ang dimple. Kaya lang ang laki ng tenga, mukhang kaya siyang ilipad palabas kundi lang dahil sa height niyang mukhang resulta ng napasobrang siestang panghapon noong bata siya.</p><p>Hindi naman sa type siya ni Baekhyun, pero hindi naman talaga dahil kung pakatitignan, mukhang doble ng edad niya ang waiter. Baka pagkamalan lang silang mag-tito sa labas.</p><p>Syempre kabiteran lang ni Baekhyun ang nagsasalita dito dahil napahiya sila. Mukhang hindi naman nalalayo ang edad sa kanya ang waiter at baby-faced naman ito kaya hindi mahahalata kung sakali.</p><p>Ba’t niya ba iniisip ‘to? Hindi naman niya type ang mga mas matanda sa kanya.</p><p>“Hoy, Jongdae.”</p><p>“Hoy ka rin, gago.”</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun sa sagot ng kaibigan. ‘Di talaga makokompleto ang araw niya kung hindi siya mumurahin ni Jongdae. “Akin na nga ‘yung sinaksak ng jowa mo sa bag mo.”</p><p>“Ano?”</p><p>“’Yung mga tissueng puro drawing ng etits.”</p><p>Bigla namang siyang binato ni Minseok ng pinyang inalis niya sa pizza. “Hotdog ‘yon bugok!”</p><p>“Weh?” Hindi interesadong sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa resibo. “Sige, akin na ang hotdog mo.”</p><p>Lumingon naman si Baekhyun sa pwesto ng waiter na nakatingin na pala sa kanya kaya mabilis na lumakad ito pabalik ulit sa table nila.</p><p>Kumunot naman lalo ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil mukhang inaabangan talaga sila ng waiter umalis. Ganon ba talaga sila naging kaingay kanina?</p><p>Kinuha agad ng waiter ang bill holder sa kamay niya bago niya pa man niya ito ma-iabot nang maayos at pumunta na sa counter. Sa puntong ‘to, unti-unti nang napipikon si Baekhyun.</p><p>Wala pa mang isang minuto at nakabalik na agad ang waiter.</p><p>“Ito na po ang sukli niyo, sir. Thank you, sir! See us again.”</p><p>Tumango naman si Baekhyun at umalis na ang lalaki. Kinuha naman niya lahat ng sukli at walang tinirang tip para sa waiter, ngunit isinipit niya ang mga tissue ni Minseok sa bill holder.</p><p>“Hoy, Baekhyun, bakit!”</p><p>Aagawin na sana ni Jongdae ang hawak pero hinampas niya lang ito. “Wala lang, wala na ‘kong pera pang-tip kay—“</p><p>Bago pa mabasa ni Baekhyun ang nakasulat na pangalan ng waiter na nag-serve sa kanila sa papel na naka-ipit sa isang stick, natamaan na ito ni Minseok at natumba. “Ito oh, lagay mo d’yan.”</p><p>Tinaasan naman niya ito ng kilay. “Ayaw, ‘di niya deserve.”</p><p>“Bente lang naman ‘to, e.”</p><p>“Wala kang mapupulot na bente sa daan ngayon, ano!”</p><p>Sumingit naman si Jongdae. “Dali mo na, Baek. ‘Nyare sa ‘yo? Ikaw ‘tong puro pangaral na dapat mag-tip nang malaki or ‘wag na lang kunin ‘yung sukli kung pwede, ah?”</p><p>“Eh,” Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pikon pa siya hanggang ngayon. Kung tutuusin normal lang naman siguro ang ganong pagtrato kasi nakaabala sila. “Ewan, ‘di ko siya feel.”</p><p>May kakaiba sa lalaking ‘yon, pansin ngayon ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Sira! Seryoso ka bang maghahanap ka pa ng away sa mas matanda sa ‘yo?”</p><p>Tumayo na lamang si Baekhyun at sumunod naman ang dalawa.</p><p>“Tara na nga.”</p><p>“Bastos na bata. Kuya pa nga ang tawag kay manong waiter.”</p><p>“Ikaw ang bastos. Anong manong, hindi naman siya ganon katanda, ah? Kung ako siya, ma-ooffend ako sa ‘yo.”</p><p>Nagkatinginan si Minseok at Jongdae sa isa’t-isa, pagkatapos ay tinignan ulit si Baekhyun na para bang nagtataka sila. Hindi na siya nag-abala pang magtanong kung bakit dahil sanay na siyang mukhang hinuhusgahan palagi ng dalawa, meron man o walang dahilan.</p><p>Noong malapit na sila sa pintuan, nilingunan ni Baekhyun ang waiter sa huling pagkakataon at nakitang nakatingin na naman ito sa kanya. Ngayon, hindi na pikon ang nararamdaman niya sa lalaki. Hindi niya mapaliwanag kung ano.</p><p>Unfamiliarity? Malamang sa malamang, dahil hindi naman talaga sila magkakilala.</p><p>Pero hindi. Ibang klaseng layo ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa lalaki. Hindi parang dahil lang sa hindi sila magkakilala.</p><p>Mas malayo pa.</p><p>Kumurap ang lalaki at mas lalo pa itong naramdaman ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Para bang hindi sila iisa ng lugar na kinatatayuan ngayon.</p><p>Hindi na lamang pinansin ni Baekhyun ang nasa isip niya at tuluyan nang naglakad palabas ng kainan. Hindi naman sila magkakilala, bakit niya pa pagtutuunan ng pansin ‘yon? Makakalimutan niya rin ‘yan mamaya.</p><p>“Papasok pa ba tayo?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunod sa mga salita niya kanina, agad ngang nawala sa utak ni Baekhyun ang waiter dahil masyado na siyang nawili pumasyal sa mall. Inubos niya ang baon niya kakabili ng token at hindi siya nangamba sa pamasahe niya pauwi dahil sinasabay naman siya ng dalawa.</p><p>Inubos din nila ang oras nila kakapasok sa mga tindahan ng gadgets at pinalitan ang mga wallpaper ng mga naka-display doon ng mukha ni Jongdae na magu-google mo lang dahil hindi niya rin alam, ang dami kasing socmed accounts ng isang ‘yon, pakalat-kalat tuloy sa internet ang pagmumukha.</p><p>Nakahiga na ngayon si Baekhyun sa kama niya at nagse-set na ng alarm para bukas dahil masipag na estudyante pa rin naman siya basta major subjects ang usapan at hindi siya pwedeng mahuli sa klase.</p><p>Hindi lang raw halata, pero isa siya sa mga maraming pinapa-graduate kakabuhat ng mga kaklase taon-taon.</p><p>Isasara na sana niya ang phone niya nang biglang may text notification na lumitaw. Unknown number ito kaya agad naman niyang binuksan ang message dahil baka importante.</p><p>Walang lumitaw.</p><p>Walang text message na lumabas, ngunit nakabukas ang conversation sa phone niya na para bang dinelete niya lang lahat ng laman.</p><p>“Pero hindi rin e…” Bulong niya sa sarili. Hindi na nga naman magkakaroon ng bakas ng conversation sa inbox kung binura lahat dahil mawawala buong thread.</p><p>Itong tinitignan niya ngayon, bukas pa. Hindi niya rin makalkal kung nasaan ang number ng nag-text dahil literal na unknown number lang ang nakalagay.</p><p>Ano ‘to? Text ng multo?</p><p>Natawa na lamang si Baekhyun sa sarili. 2019 na, may naniniwala pa ba sa mga ganong bagay?</p><p>Sinara na lamang niya ang phone niya at isiniksik sa ilalim ng unan niya. Baka glitch lang sa phone niya, luma na rin naman at palagi pang nababagsak. Matutulog na lang siya kesa subukan pang ayusin ‘yan, mukhang hindi naman delikado.</p><p>Hindi naman nakita ni Baekhyun ang bagong pop-up window sa phone niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Contact saved as 09551316104</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH!“</p><p>Nakatayo ngayon si Baekhyun sa likod ng kanyang upuan at payukong tumitingin sa desk niya. Kanina pa pabalik-balik ang kamay niya dito dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakikita niya ngayon.</p><p>Dahan-dahan niyang ibinababa ang kamay niya palapit upang kapain ang sulat na kahapon ay isang numero pa lang pero ngayon ay labing-isa na. Ngunit bago pa man dumampi ang daliri niya sa lamesa, nilalayo na niya ito agad.</p><p>“WOAHWOAHWOAHWO—“</p><p>“TANGINA BAEKHYUN ANG INGAY MO! SA’N KA NA NAMAN BA NASIRAAN SA TUKTOK?”</p><p>“Jongdae!” Nagmamadaling tumakbo si Baekhyun papalapit sa kaibigan na papasok pa lamang ng pintuan habang nasa likuran naman nito si Minseok. Sinamaan agad siya ng tingin ni Jongdae kahit umagang-umaga pero walang pakialam si Baekhyun. Kailangan niyang magkwento sa kaibigan niya dahil konti na lang ay iiyak na siya sa takot.  “Tignan mo ‘to dali!”</p><p>Hinila niya si Jongdae pati na rin si Minseok papunta sa upuan niya at itinuro ang sulat sa desk niya.</p><p>“Tignan niyo ‘yan!”</p><p>“Oh?” Inip na sagot ni Jongdae. “Anong pinapakita mo? ‘Yang easy ticket mo sa detention?”</p><p>“Hindi ako ang nagsulat n’yan! Ni hindi ko nga alam kaninong number ‘yan, e!”</p><p>Lumapit naman si Minseok sa upuan niya mula sa likod ni Jongdae at nakisilip nang mas malapit. “Huh. Right, hindi nga ikaw ‘to. Wala ka namang gamit para masulat mo ‘to.”</p><p>Hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun ang insulto dahil tama naman siya. “’Di ba! Tsaka huling nakakita ako ng correction pen elem pa ‘ko! Pero hindi ‘yan ang problema ko.”</p><p>Dahan-dahang tumango si Jongdae, halatang inip at walang pakialam.</p><p>“Hmm, madali lang naman ‘yan. Pinturahan mo na lang. ‘Di mo pwede i-report ‘yan dahil hindi sila maniniwalang hindi ikaw ang may gawa n’yan.”</p><p>“Kaya nga, e. Pero ‘di nga ‘yan ang dahilan ba’t ko pinakita sa inyo.” Humingang malalim si Baekhyun bago nagsalita ulit. “Ngayon ko lang nakita ‘yang number na nakasulat d’yan, pero hindi ko alam—nakasave na siya agad sa phone ko.”</p><p>Kanina pa gulong gulo ang diwa ni Baekhyun mula pagkadilat niya.</p><p>Maayos naman ang gising niya. Nauna siyang magising kesa sa tumunog ang alarm niya at ang laking ginhawa no’n para sa mga estudyanteng palaging late tulad niya.</p><p>Hindi na rin siya nagbabad pa sa kama at bumangon na agad upang maligo at mag-ayos ng sarili kaya maaga siyang nakarating sa klase ngayon.</p><p>Pero habang nag-aalmusal, naisipang tignan ni Baekhyun ang inbox niya para malaman kung lumitaw na ang text ng unknown number kagabi. Naisip niya rin naman kagabi na baka dahil nasisira na ang phone niya, huli nang lumilitaw ang mga messages. Hindi nga lang siya sinipag hintayin pa ‘yon dahil inaantok na siya. Subalit laking gulat niya noong nakitang hindi message ang lumitaw.</p><p>Nabitawan na lamang niya ang phone sa lamesa nang makitang may numero nang nakasulat sa taas at mukhang naka-save pa ito.</p><p>Tinignan niya agad ang contacts niya para masiguro kung nakasave nga talaga sa kanya ang numerong ‘yon dahil hindi +63 ang simula kundi 0 na agad. Napalunok na lamang si Baekhyun sa nakita.</p><p><em>Contact Name:</em> <em>09551316104</em></p><p>
  <em>Contact Number: 09551316104</em>
</p><p>Hindi naman sana malaking bagay ‘yon. Sira na ang phone niya, ‘yun na lang sana ang iisipin niya.</p><p>Kaya lang, nakita niyang dumagdag na ang sulat sa upuan niya.</p><p>Parehong pareho sa number na biglaang na-save sa phone niya.</p><p>
  <em>0955-131-6104 :)</em>
</p><p>“Baka naman sinave mo, nakalimutan mo lang?” Tanong ni Jongdae na mukhang unti-unti nang nagiging interesado sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun dahil kahit maloko ang kaibigan, hindi tipo ng tao si Baekhyun na gagawa ng kwento para lang sa biro.</p><p>“Hindi, e. Kayo pa nga ang nag-save ng mga number niyo sa phone ko kasi nakakalimutan ko ‘di ba?” Iling naman ni Baekhyun at tumingin ulit sa mga numerong nakasulat sa desk niya. “Ano ka ba, ikaw pa nga nag-save ng number ng pinsan ko dito kasi nakalimutan ko gawin.”</p><p>Kung siya man ang naglagay n’yan sa phone niya, baka pinangalanan niya pa ng “<em>detention slip”</em> o kaya ng “<em>violation 1”</em> dahil sigurado siyang pag hindi niya nabura ‘yan agad suspension ang makukuha niya. Ngunit sigurado si Baekhyun na hindi siya ang naglagay n’yan dahil ngayon niya pa lang nakitang nabuo ang sulat.</p><p>Kinuhanan naman ng litrato ni Minseok ang mga numerong nakasulat sa desk niya. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, tumungtong siya sa platform sa may harap ng whiteboard at sumigaw.</p><p>“Hello guys, may sinend ako sa gc paki-check naman baka alam niyo kung kanino. Also, may nakita ba kayong lumapit sa pwesto ni Baek?”</p><p>“Patingin nga, Baek.” Tanong naman ni Jongdae habang inaasikaso ni Minseok ang posibleng maging violation niya. Hindi matantya ni Baekhyun sa itsura ni Jongdae kung naniniwala ito sa kanya o hindi pero wala namang mawawala kung ipapakita niya.</p><p>“Ito—“</p><p>Nanlamig si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya at ramdam niya ang pagtaas ng balahibo niya.</p><p>“—oh…”</p><p>Hindi na talaga siya natutuwa sa mga nangyayari.</p><p>Nawawala na ang number na ‘yon sa contacts niya at wala na rin sa inbox ang conversation nila na walang laman.</p><p>“Pero…” Pilit hinanap ulit ni Baekhyun ang nakita niya kagabi at kaninang umaga. “Pero Dae me—meron talaga! Kitang kita ko bago matulog kagabi at—“</p><p>“Baek,” hinawakan naman siya ng kaibigan sa balikat. “Ilang araw kang walang tulog bago ang kagabi?”</p><p>Napayuko na lamang si Baekhyun.</p><p>“…dalawa.”</p><p>“Ayan, umeepekto na sa ‘yo ‘yang pang-aabuso mo sa katawan mo.”</p><p>Naniwala na lamang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Tama. Kulang lang siya sa tulog. Kagabi lang siya nakapagpahinga nang maayos. ‘Yan lang ang paliwanag do’n.</p><p>Hindi niya kailangan takutin ang sarili niya dahil nasa utak niya lang lahat.</p><p>“May fifteen minutes pa, Baek, idlip ka muna d’yan okay? Ang problema mo lang dito ‘yang sulat sa desk mo at matatakpan naman natin ng marker ‘yan.” Pinaupo siya ni Jongdae at tinulak ang batok niya pababa.</p><p>Isa ito sa mga panahong nagpapasalamat siyang naging kaibigan niya si Jongdae dahil sobrang inaalagaan siya nito.</p><p>Kapag hindi na niya napapansin ang oras dahil masyado niyang nilulunod ang sarili niya sa mga gawain, si Jongdae ang nangugunang magpaalala sa kanyang kumain at magpahinga. Siya rin madalas ang nagdadala ng gamot para sa kanya at nagbibilin kung ano ang mga dapat niyang gawin.</p><p>Mukha lang puro laro at kalokohan ang alam ni Baekhyun sa buhay, pero may ganitong side pa rin naman siya. Hindi naman bato ang puso niya.</p><p>Ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at inalis ang kamay na nasa batok niya.</p><p>“Hindi ako inaantok. Labyu, Dae.”</p><p>“Yuck gago what the fu—“</p><p>“Okay, no one knows kung kanino raw number ‘yan at wala ring nakakita kung may pumunta sa place mo.” Sambit ni Minseok pagkalapit sa kanila at umupo sa lugar niya.</p><p>Tumango na lang si Baekhyun. Mukhang wala siyang magagawa kundi takpan na lang ito.</p><p>“Sige, salamat tol.”</p><p>Ngumiti na lamang si Minseok sa kanya. “Paano nga pala na-save sa phone mo ‘yan?”</p><p>“Ah, ‘yon?” Nagpilit na lang siya ng tawa. “Hehe. Nanaginip lang ata ako.”</p><p>Wala nang nagsalita sa kanila at tinitigan na lamang ang sulat sa desk ni Baekhyun. Ngunit maya maya pa ay nagsalita ulit si Jongdae.</p><p>“Baka naman nagpapapansin sa ‘yo yan?”</p><p>Napatingin sa kanya ang dalawa habang kinuha naman niya ang phone ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman nagulat si Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Jongdae dahil hindi naman siya ganon ka-ingat pag dating sa phone niya.</p><p>“Nagpapapansin?”</p><p>“Uy, yeah ano?” sabi ni Minseok at pumalakpak pa. “Baka crush ka n’yan at gusto niyang i-text mo siya!”</p><p>Nangamot naman ng ulo si Baekhyun. “Ha? Crush pero ipapahamak niya ako sa ginawa niya? May fb naman ako ‘di naman masakit mag-chat?”</p><p>“Baka textmate ang hanap. May load ka naman ‘no, Baek? Tinext ko na.”</p><p>“ANO?”</p><p>Mabilisang hinablot ni Baekhyun ang phone sa kamay ni Jongdae at hindi niya alam kung tatawa o iiyak na lang sa nabasa.</p><p>
  <em>[ mamser lazada po i2 parating na po order nyu ]</em>
</p><p>“Isa kang animal, Kim Jongdae!” Pinaghahampas niya ang kaibigan dahil kahit hindi niya pa kilala ang may-ari ng number, hiyang hiya na siya ngayon pa lang. “Ano’ng ginagawa mo!”</p><p>Tumatawa lang si Jongdae kahit halatang masakit ang mga palo ni Baekhyun dahil namumula na ang braso nito. “’Wag kang papasalamat sa ‘kin pag ‘yan na pala ang soulmate mo, ah?”</p><p>“Kung soulmate ko man ‘to, puputulin na niya ang tali namin dahil nakakahiya ka!”</p><p>Hindi na nakasagot pa si Jongdae dahil dumating na ang guro nila. Pasimple namang binulsa ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at tinakpan ang sulat sa desk niya gamit ang kamay niya.</p><p>Buti na lamang at hindi ganon kalaki ang sulat dahil wala siyang libro, kwaderno, o kahit na anong gamit pang-aral na maitatakip dito.</p><p>Minsan iniisip ni Baekhyun kung talagang estudyante ba siya dito o bisita lang sa klaseng ‘to.</p><p>Gustuhin mang makinig ni Baekhyun sa itinuturo ng kanilang guro sa harapan dahil sayang naman ang paggising niya nang maaga kung hindi ay hindi niya magawa dahil hindi niya maalis sa isip niya ang ginawa ni Jongdae.</p><p>Sa totoo lang, hindi naman sana masyadong nakakahiya ang i-text nila ‘yung numerong nakasulat sa desk niya, pero ang text ni Jongdae—si Jongdae mismo—ang nakakahiya.</p><p>Ipagdadasal na lamang niyang hindi magreply sa kanya kung sino man ang taong ‘yon dahil hindi niya alam papaano pupulutin ulit ang dignidad niya lalo na kung kilala pala talaga siya nito.</p><p>Mukhang iba ang nakarinig ng dasal niya dahil naramdaman niyang nag-vibrate ang phone sa bulsa niya.</p><p>[<em>,,ha?? An0nq order poh.. </em>]</p><p>Putangina?</p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang una niyang mararamdaman; magpapanic na ba siya dahil hindi ba mukhang pangsa-scam itong ginagawa nila?</p><p>O tatawanan niya ba dahil parang kapanahunan pa ng nokia 3310 ang nag-reply kung makapag-type?</p><p>[<em>,,tsaka anu poh anq lazada?? </em></p><p><em>    ~p0gsCY 27~</em> ]</p><p>“Putangina…”</p><p>Binitawan na muna ni Baekhyun ang phone niya sa hita niya at ihinilamos ang dalawang palad niya sa mukha niya tsaka niya itinakip sa bibig niya. Tuluyan nang nawala ang hiya ni Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Jongdae dahil mukhang hindi naman alam ng nag-reply kung ano ang Lazada at—</p><p>“Shet—pfft—“</p><p>“Hoy Baek, kanina ka pa mura nang mura d’yan ano bang nangyayari sa ‘yo?”</p><p>Tumingin muna si Baekhyun sa kanilang guro para masiguradong hindi ito nakatingin sa kaniya tsaka pasimpleng hinampas ang phone sa braso ni Jongdae habang nagpipigil pa rin ng tawa.</p><p>“Ayan tignan mo.” Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na humagikgik kaya tinakpan niya muna saglit ang bibig. “Nice one, pogs.”</p><p>“Putangi—“ Nanginginig na rin ang balikat ni Jongdae kakapigil ng tawa. “Signature ba ‘yon? As in ‘yung option na signature na uso dati sa mga de pindot?”</p><p>Maluha-luha siyang tumango kay Jongdae at para na silang mga tanga ngayong nagtititigan habang nakahawak sa mga bibig nila.</p><p>Napansin naman sila ni Minseok at pinadaan ang kamay niya sa likod para kurutin silang dalawa sa tagiliran.</p><p>“Mga gunggong, ba’t ‘di kayo nakikinig? Walang magpapaturo sa ‘kin ng lesson pag quiz ah.”</p><p>Nahampas na lang ni Jongdae ang boyfriend niya at ipinasa sa kaniya ang phone ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Babe tamo.”</p><p>Binasa ni Minseok ang laman ng messages at hindi ito natawa. “Oh? Anong funny dito? Mga judgemental kayo, ‘no?”</p><p>“Hala, hindi ako.” Tinuro naman ni Jongdae si Baekhyun at tumigil na sa pagtawa. “Siya unang tumawa.”</p><p>Si Baekhyun na lang ata ang masaya sa nabasa dahil tumatawa pa rin siya. “Judger ka rin ugok nakitawa ka agad ‘nung nakita mo.”</p><p>Nanahimik na si Jongdae at nakatingin na lamang sa boyfriend niya habang nagtatype sa phone ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman nagtagal ang tuwa ni Baekhyun noong makita ang reply dalawa si kuya pogscy27.</p><p>[ <em>otw na po ang order niyu mamser, isang gwapo mabait at matalinong boyfriend coming right up! ;D</em> ]</p><p>“Hangal kayong dalawa lalaki siya mga bobo pogscy27 nga, e! Sana hindi masarap ang ulam niyo mamaya!”</p><p>Natigil ang kuntyawan nilang tatlo nang biglang magpa-surprise quiz ang guro at wala ni isa sa kanila ang nakapagreklamo dahil major siya. Pumunit na lamang ng papel si Baekhyun sa yellow pad ni Minseok at inilabas sa bag niya ang panulat niyang naghihingalo na dahil noong unang araw ng klase niya pa ito hiniram kay Jongdae at lagpas kalahati na ang semester.</p><p>Sana hindi masarap ang ulam nila mamaya, dasal ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi masarap ang ulam ko.”</p><p>Parang batang nagpapadyak si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya habang inis na tinitignan ang paper cup na hawak niya.</p><p>Mukhang iba na naman ang nakarinig ng dasal niya dahil sa kanya umepekto.</p><p>“Lasang putragis. ‘Yung toyo parang tubig lang na pinatakan ng food coloring tapos ‘yung toge lasang kalawang nahugasan ba ‘to? Tapos ‘yung noodles pota hindi naman fried noodles ‘to, e! Kaya lang naman malutong kasi hilaw pa ata—“</p><p>“Oh, ayan,” Inilapit sa kanya ni Minseok ang takip ng lunch box niya na nilagyan ng kanin at talong. “Shut up and eat na. Pasalamat ka marami masyado ang pinabaon sa ‘kin ni mama ngayon.”</p><p>Tinabi na ni Baekhyun ang biniling fried noodles at agad na sumubo sa binigay ni Minseok. Gusto niyang maiyak sa natikman niya. Sa wakas, totoong pagkain.</p><p>“Mama Kim, mahal na mahal po kita.” Napapikit pa si Baekhyun bago sumubo ulit.</p><p>“Ulol, hindi kita tanggap maging little brother ko.”</p><p>“Mas hindi kita tanggap okay? Ayoko ng conyong kuya.”</p><p>Tumayo si Baekhyun at inilahad ang palad sa dalawa. “Bili ako tubig, may papasabay kayo?”</p><p>Naglagay naman ng limang piso si Jongdae sa palad niya.</p><p>“Red tea.”</p><p>Mapanghusgang tinignan muna ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, tsaka inilipat ang tingin niya sa limang piso sa palad niya, at binalik ulit ang tingin kay Jongdae. “Tangina ser sana okay ka lang? Labor fee ko pa lang ‘to.”</p><p>Pinatungan naman ng singkwenta ni Minseok ang limang piso sa palad ni niya. “Red tea rin. Sagot ko na bebe ko.”</p><p>“Ah wow sana all! Huy, ako? Paano ako?”</p><p>“Hala siya, sagot ko na nga lunch mo, e. Tsaka hintayin mo ‘yang si boss pogscy27, siya bahala sa ‘yo.”</p><p>Bigla namang naalala ni Baekhyun na hindi pala nila tinignan ang reply no’n dahil nagmadali lamang silang tumakbo pa-cafeteria.</p><p>Titignan na lamang niya habang bumibili. “Oh siya, paalam mga talunan. Ako’y magbabalik.”</p><p>“Kahit wag na, Baek.” Pabiro siyang tinulak ni Jongdae. “Kahit ‘wag na talaga, please lang.”</p><p>Iniwan na lang ni Baekhyun ang dalawa at naglakad na papunta sa pinakamalapit na stall na may itinitindang red tea. Mapipikon na sana siya dahil palaging mahahaba ang pila ng mga tindahang may red tea, pero hindi na lang siya magrereklamo dahil sinagot ni Minseok ang tanghalian niya. Marami rami rin ‘yon.</p><p>Naisipan niyang silipin ang phone niya dahil nasa dulo pa siya ng pila.</p><p>[ <em>,,ajeje aus nman poh nian.. Dati ko pa poh us2 magkabf.. Sana nqa poh dumatinq na..</em> ]</p><p>Oh<em>. </em></p><p>Buti na lang.</p><p>Napangiti si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Jejemon lang mag-type si kuya pero mukhang ang cute niya kausap.</p><p>[ <em>parating na po. parating na ako.</em> ]</p><p>Natauhan lamang si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya pagkatapos niya itong ma-send.</p><p>Ano? Bakit niya sinabi ‘yon?</p><p>Hindi naman ganong klaseng tao si Baekhyun na humaharot kung kani-kanino, lalo na sa mga taong hindi niya naman kilala. Hindi pa nga nagagawang lumandi ni Baekhyun sa buong buhay niya dahil bukod sa hindi siya marunong, wala pang nakakakuha ng interes niya hindi dahil sa walang nakaka-akit sa eskwelahan nila.</p><p>Pakiramdam lang talaga ni Baekhyun merong taong nakatadhana para sa kaniya.</p><p>Malakas ang pakiramdam niyang doon lamang siya mapupunta sa taong nakalaan sa kaniya kahit ano pang landas ang tahakin niya.</p><p><em>Wow, Byun Baekhyun</em>, bulong na lamang niya sa isip niya, <em>hindi pala marunong, ha?</em></p><p>“Bilisan mo, matagal na kitang hinihintay.”</p><p>Napalingon naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya sa lalaking napadaan lamang sa gilid niya. Hawak ng lalaki ang phone niya habang naglalakad at mukhang hindi niya namalayan na naibulong niya ang nasa isip niya nang malakas.</p><p>Bahagyang natawa si Baekhyun. Reply siguro ‘yon ng lalaki sa kausap niya. Kung sino mang pinagmamadali ni kuya sana bilisan na, matagal na raw naghihintay, e. Baka nabiktima ‘tong si kuya ng text na “otw” na isinend ng sender habang nasa kama pa.</p><p>Ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Baekhyun ng mga ganong tao, kaya ayaw niya sa sarili niya e.</p><p>Nag-vibrate naman ang phone ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya at tinignan niya ang bagong reply mula sa kausap niya.</p><p>[<em>,,bilisan m0.. Mataqal na kitanq hInihIntay.. </em>]</p><p>Napatigil naman si Baekhyun sa nabasa.</p><p>Hindi kaya…?</p><p>Inangat niya ang ulo niya para makita kung malapit pa sa pwesto niya ang lalaking dumaan sa gilid niya kanina. Nakita naman ito ni Baekhyun sa ‘di kalayuan kaya iniwan niya ang pila at hinabol ang lalaki. Pipila na lang siya ulit.</p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun bakit niya hinahabol ang lalaki e hindi naman sila magkakilala at hindi pa sila matagal na nag-uusap. Anong sasabihin niya pag naabutan niya ito?</p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun, ngunit ang alam niya lang ay gusto niyang mahabol ang lalaki.</p><p>Bakit? Hindi niya rin alam.</p><p>Napatigil naman siya sa pagtakbo ng isang malakas na busina.</p><p>“Hoy bata! Magpapakamatay ka ba?”</p><p>“Pasensya na po!” Sa sobrang hiya ay sa windshield nakatingin si Baekhyun at hindi sa driver. Napakunot naman siya ng noo dahil parang may kulang.</p><p>Ah, walang gate pass sticker ang kotse. Paano ito nakapasok ng campus?</p><p>Saan nanggaling ‘yon?</p><p>Tinignan niya ulit ang lugar kung saan niya nakitang naglalakad ang lalaking hinahabol niya at wala na ito doon.</p><p>Napailing na lamang siya at nakayukong naglakad pabalik sa dulo ng pila ng stall na pinilahan niya kanina habang nagta-type ng irereply sa phone niya.</p><p>Dahil nasa pagrereply ang buong atensyon niya, hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na naglakad na naman kasalungat niya ang lalaking hinahabol niya na tila ba galing ulit sa pinanggalingan nito kanina.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, tulog ka na kaya?”</p><p>Kanina pa pabalik-balik ng lakad si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya dahil hindi niya alam kung itetext niya ba si kuya pogscy27 o hindi dahil alas-onse na nang gabi.</p><p>Ayaw naman manggulo ni Baekhyun dahil hindi pa naman sila ganon magkakilala para masabing may dahilan talaga siyang mag-text sa kanya pero gusto niya itong kausap.</p><p>Bahala na. Susundin na lang muna niya ang gusto niya ngayon at pagsisisihan sa umaga.</p><p>[ <em>hey pogscy27, still up? :p</em> ]</p><p>Dumapa si Baekhyun sa kama at isinubsob ang mukha sa unan niya katapos niyang i-send ang message niya.</p><p>Hindi niya aaminin kina Jongdae, pero masaya na siya ngayon na nag-text ng ganong kalokohan ang kaibigan dahil kung hindi, matatapos na naman ang araw niya na walang pinagbago sa kahapon. Hindi niya mararanasang matuwa at kabahan nang sabay dahil sa pag-aabang sa oras na ito.</p><p>Hiling ni Baekhyun na sana, araw-araw na siyang may aabangan mula ngayon.</p><p>Nagtuloy-tuloy ang pag-uusap nila ni pogscy27 mula kanina at marami siyang nalaman tungkol dito.</p><p>Nalaman niyang Chanyeol ang pangalan nito at na disi-otso anyos sila pareho. Dalawa silang magkapatid at siya ang bunso. Kyungsoo at Jongin ang pangalan ng mga kaibigan niya at kontento na siya sa ganon kaliit na circle. Nagpa-part time job siya sa isang pizza parlor para makihati sa tuition niya dahil second year college na ito. Architecture.</p><p>Noong sinabi ni Chanyeol ang kurso niya, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung sasabihin niya bang alam niya dahil nakita na siya ni Baekhyun kaninang naka-unipormeng pang-archi noong nilampasan siya nito habang nakapila, ngunit naisip niyang wag na lamang dahil baka ma-overwhelm si Chanyeol at iwasan siya.</p><p>Ayaw niyang mangyari ‘yon. Sobrang gaan ng loob niya kay Chanyeol. Pareho sila ng mga hilig, nagkakasundo sila sa lahat ng bagay, at nakukuha nila ang humor ng isa’t-isa.</p><p>Hindi niya aaminin kina Jongdae, pero gusto niyang mas lubusan pang makilala si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,hmph.. Inalis q na nqa yanq siqnatUre pra sau ea.. Naka2xhIya nMn kc sau bosS..</em> ]</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun sa nabasa.</p><p>Gising pa pala si Chanyeol.</p><p>Unang vibrate pa lang ng phone niya ay tinignan na niya ito agad. Hindi naman sa tinatanggi niyang nag-aabang siya, pero hindi naman niya talaga tinatanggi. Nag-aabang siya sa message ni Chanyeol. At mas lumaki pa ang ngiti niya ‘nung may kasunod ang text nito.</p><p>[ <em>,,ma22loq na q dhiL wLa kanq kwenta kausap.. Gniqht byunbaek..</em> ]</p><p>Halos mapunit na ang pisngi ni Baekhyun sa laki ng ngiti niya.</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>[ <em>uy teka lang kasi lika na dito :( ngayon lang kita nakausap ulit oh kakatapos ko lang sa schoolworks ko :-----( hay</em> ]</p><p><em>Tangina</em>, namura na lang ni Baekhyun ang sarili. Hindi niya alam saan nanggaling ang kapal ng mukha niyang maging demanding. Hindi naman siya kaibigan ni Chanyeol dahil ngayon nga lang sila nagkakilala. Wala pa nga silang isang araw na nag-uusap.</p><p>Hindi nga nila alam ang itsura ng isa’t-isa. Nakayuko si Chanyeol kanina noong nadaanan siya kaya hindi niya nakita ang mukha nito at mas lalong hindi siya nakita ni Chanyeol. Pero kung maging clingy siya daig pa sa relasyon nila ni Jongdae—</p><p>Daig nga. Hindi naman siya clingy kay Jongdae, kay Minseok, at kahit kanino.</p><p>Ano ba ang nangyayari sa kanya?</p><p>[ <em>,,unq nqus0 pkipul0t sa sahiq sumasayad.. Pero kunq d ka cuTe waq m0 na pulutin.. Putulin m0 nlnq..</em> ]</p><p>Natawa na naman si Baekhyun sa reply sa kanya ni Chanyeol at nakalimutan lahat ng naisip niya kanina. “Corny. Napaka-cute talaga.”</p><p>[ <em>sunget sunget naman ih, pero yan na ba pinakamalakas mong trashtalk? di man lang ako umaray ;D</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,ewan q sau puro ka kalokohan hahahahaha </em>]</p><p>“WOW!”</p><p>Napakurap nang ilang beses si Baekhyun sa nabasa. ‘Yan na ata ang pinakamaayos na pagta-type ni Chanyeol na nakuha niya. “Joke tigil na ‘ko we are all unique fingerprints.”</p><p>[ <em>talaga? e bat seryoso ako sayo?</em> ]</p><p>Lumipas ang dalawang minuto at hindi pa rin nag-rereply si Chanyeol. Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun kung uunahin niyang magsisi o mahiya sa ginawa niya dahil hindi naman niya talaga pinagsisisihan. Alam niyang magugustuhan niya si Chanyeol.</p><p>Ramdam niya.</p><p>Ramdam niyang si Chanyeol ‘yung uuwian niya sa huli kahit saan siya magpunta.</p><p>“Wow, Baekhyun.” Pang-ilang <em>wow</em> na ba niya ‘to sa sarili niya? “Speed. Isang araw pa lang self calm your tweets.”</p><p>Hindi na talaga nag-reply si Chanyeol kaya nag-text siya ulit.</p><p>[ <em>oy pspspsps may joke ako magreply ka ha don’t disappoint me</em> ]</p><p>Laking ginhawa ang naramdaman niya ‘nung pinatulan ni Chanyeol ang pag-iba niya ang usapan at nag-reply na siya sa wakas.</p><p>[ <em>,,hehe.. Mataqal ka nq disapPointment pero cqe.. An0 un?</em> ]</p><p>Napanguso naman si Baekhyun sa nabasa. May kagat ba dapat ‘yan?</p><p>[ <em>GRRR RRRR RRR RR RR R R R RRRR eto, anong tawag sa ilong na maliit? </em>]</p><p>[ <em>,,an0??</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>iSHORT :DDDDD</em> ]</p><p>Tawang tawa na siya sa sinabi niya ngunit nawala rin ito agad ‘nung mag-reply si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,ah</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>HMMMMMP BASHER!!!</em> ]</p><p>Mauubusan na ng bala si Baekhyun. Hindi pwede ‘yon, gusto niya pa makausap si Chanyeol.</p><p>Ang hirap naman kapag hindi ka funny, e hindi naman siya tipo na mapagbiro kahit sa mga barkada niya. Magpatulong kaya siya kay Jongdae?</p><p>Agad naman siyang napaurong sa naisip.</p><p>‘Wag na lang, sa panggigisa lang naman sa kaniya magaling si Jongdae.</p><p>[ <em>,,basher??</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>oo ikaw basher :c</em> ]</p><p><em>[ ,,an0 bA yanq mqa expresSioNs m0 hahahaha.. Taqa ibAnq bAnsa kb?</em> ]</p><p>”Ha?” Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Baekhyun. Sabay naman sa panahon ngayon ang pananalita niya ah, tunog foreigner ba siya?</p><p>Ah, nakalimutan nga pala niyang sabihing sa iisang unibersidad lang sila nag-aaral.</p><p>[ <em>huy hindi ah schoolmates tayo! tagabundok ka lang talaga pati pagtatype mo jk, kulong ka siguro sa bahay no</em>? ]</p><p>[ <em>,,ay wehHh same skul tau?? ohhh.. Xenxa na ah keypad lnq aq ea hirap maqtype.. BlackberRy user k n0h?? Qwerty guY nqeks..</em> ]</p><p>“…ano?”</p><p>Napaupo si Baekhyun sa nabasa dahil nakakapagtaka na talaga si Chanyeol. Sobrang kinulong ba siya sa bahay? Para siyang napag-iwanan ng panahon.</p><p>Saglitang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun na baka nga nakakulong si Chanyeol sa bahay nila at masyadong controlling ang mga magulang niya kaya nag-alala siya saglit. Ngunit base naman sa kung paano makipag-usap si Chanyeol sa kanya at sa mga kwento nito, mukhang problema sa pera lang naman ang meron siya.</p><p>At isa pa, nasa unibersidad si Chanyeol. Imposible namang hindi siya makakasabay sa mga uso ngayon…?</p><p>[ <em>san ka galing? panahon ng 19 copung copung? tsaka di ako rich kid nakaandroid lang ako di ko afford iphone :&lt;</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,ay ou nqa mahal un..</em> ]</p><p>Okay, ayos pa naman pala si Chanyeol, isip ni Baekhyun. Alam niya pa kung ano ang iphone.</p><p>[ <em>,,dati q pa nqa qus2 nunq iph0ne 3gs ea.. kw rin b?</em> ]</p><p>“Okay, what ano what what?”</p><p>Nagsimula nang kabahan si Baekhyun. Ayos lang ba si Chanyeol sa kanila? Hindi kaya kinukulong talaga ito?</p><p>Paano kung biktima pala ng abuso si Chanyeol sa kanila kaya wala siyang kaalam-alam sa mga nangyayari sa labas?</p><p>“Baekhyun ayos ka pa ba?”</p><p>Tamang kinekwestyon na lamang ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya ngayon sa mga pinagsasabi niya dahil kanina pa siya walang sense. Kulong? Part-timer si Chanyeol sa isang kainan, paanong kulong? Mas exposed pa siya sa labas kesa kay Baekhyun kung tutuusin.</p><p>Dapat na niyang itigil ang kapraningan niya.</p><p>Nahiya naman bigla si Baekhyun dahil kung may mga taong nakakarinig ng mga iniisip niya, sasabihan lang siya nitong lumalabas ang pagka-privileged niya. Oo nga naman. Unang-unang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya na namomoroblema ito sa pera at ang una niyang naisip kung bakit hiwalay si Chanyeol sa uso ay dahil kulong ito sa bahay.</p><p>Dapat na rin niyang itigil ang pag-iisip. Ibebenta na lamang niya ang utak niya dahil hindi naman ito nagagamit.</p><p>Iniba na lamang ni Baekhyun ang topic.</p><p>[ <em>hindi, iba gusto ko e</em> ]</p><p>Para sa kaniya, si Chanyeol ang pinakakakaibang taong nakilala niya. Gusto niyang malaman ang mga kwento ni Chanyeol. Kung may araw man na kakailanganin ni Chanyeol ang tulong niya maliit na bagay man o malaki, gusto ni Baekhyun na andyan siya para tulungan si Chanyeol.</p><p>Gusto niyang makilala nang lubos ang binata.</p><p>[ <em>,,ea an0??</em> ]</p><p>Gusto niyang samahan si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>ikaw. gusto ko ang presensya mo, chanyeol. let’s keep in touch even after this day okay</em>? ]</p><p>Pagod? Saya? Pagiging bago sa pakiramdam? Kung ano man ang nagpadala sa emosyon niya na sabihin ‘yan kay Chanyeol, ramdam ni Baekhyun na hindi niya ito pagsisisihan bukas kapag may sapat na tulog at pahinga na siya.</p><p>Marami pang gustong sabihin si Baekhyun. Gusto niya pang maka-usap si Chanyeol ngunit nahagip ng mata niya ang orasan at nakitang lagpas hatinggabi na pala.</p><p>Lagpas isang oras na silang nag-uusap pero hindi ito ramdam ni Baekhyun at gusto niya ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.</p><p>Ititigil na niya dito, kailangan na nilang magpahinga.</p><p>[ <em>,,d aq mawa2xla baek hehe.. 2loq na tau? May psok pa us bkas..</em> ]</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun. Mukhang matutulog siya ngayong gabi nang may ngiti sa labi.</p><p>[ <em>hehe ok! good night pogscy27 &lt;333</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,qo0dnight bBaek &lt;3</em> ]</p><p>Binitawan na ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at ipinikit ang mga mata niya. Ikekwento niya ba ito kina Jongdae bukas na para bang babaeng tinanggap ang bigay niyang cupcakes sa crush niya?</p><p>Syempre, oo.</p><p>Nabaon na sa limot ni Baekhyun ang mga numerong biglaang na-save sa phone niya at lumitaw sa desk niya kasabay ng pagpikit ng mata niya. Nakalimutan na niya ang mga nangyari kaninang umaga dahil kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Sa paglalim ng tulog niya, hindi na nakita ni Baekhyun ang manipis na liwanag na pumulupot sa kanang palasingsingan niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeoool tagal naman magreply ih.”</p><p>Umagang umaga ay nakabusangot si Baekhyun. Kunot-noo niyang tinitigan ang phone niyang nilapag niya sa desk niya dahil kanina niya pa hinihintay na umilaw ito.</p><p>Alas-otso na at wala pa ring text galing kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Gumaganti ba si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya nireplyan ang good night text nito kagabi? Hindi naman siguro.</p><p>At kung tama ang nasagap niya sa mga kakilalang archi ng mga kaklase niya, ganitong oras ang klase nila. Imposible namang tulog pa si Chanyeol, e mukhang napakasipag ng batang ‘yon.</p><p>Huh, bata.</p><p>Oo nga, ‘no? Grade 12 siya at sophomore na si Chanyeol pero magka-edad lang sila.</p><p>Bakit kaya? Hindi ba siya inabutan ng K-12? Imposible. Abot ang batch nila ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Ah possible, kung nag-accelerate?</p><p>Napangisi naman si Baekhyun sa naisip. “Hmm yes, I like my babies smort.”</p><p>Dumating naman na sina Jongdae at Minseok at umupo ang best friend niya sa tabi niya nang hindi niya man lang pinapasadahan ng tingin. “Hoy Byun anong babies nakabuntis ka b—“</p><p>“Tangina mo Jongdae busy ako.”</p><p>Hindi pa nakontento si Baekhyun at tinaas pa ang gitnang daliri sa kaibigan. Mapipikon na talaga siya sa tampong hindi naman niya dapat maramdaman. Napakatagal mag-reply ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Ay sus, inaabangan mo si pogscy ‘no? Malan—“</p><p>“AHA!”</p><p>Napatingin ang ilang mga kaklase niyang natutulog sa desk nila dahil sa biglang pagsigaw ni Baekhyun at sa tunog ng upuan niyang gumasgas sa sahig dahil sa biglaang paglikot niya. Ang iba ay pinagbabato siya ng papel, ballpen, at balat ng candy pero walang pakialam si Baekhyun, umilaw ang phone niya.</p><p>Kasing bilis ng pag-angat ng gilid ng mga labi niya ang pagsimangot niya dahil—</p><p>“Taragis na ‘yan! Globe amputa!”</p><p>Binatukan naman siya nang malakas ni Minseok at nagsisisi na siyang sinungitan niya ang boyfriend nito. May lahi nga pa lang boksingero ang jowa niya. “Napapano ka ba ha, Baekhyun?”</p><p>“Baozi!” Pang-aasar niya kay Minseok na may halong pagpapacute dahil hindi biro ang sapak nito. “Ang tagal!”</p><p>“Ng?”</p><p>“Ng future baby ko. Ang tagal niya mag-reply.”</p><p>Si Jongdae naman ang namatok sa kaniya ngayon. “Gago! Sino? ‘Yung jejemon na tinext ko kahapon? Bilis ah! Isa kang mangingisda, Byun Baekhyun.”</p><p>Niliitan naman siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Hoy, in this house we do not bully our baby Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Chanyeol? ‘Yan pangalan niya?” Tumango si Minseok na para bang may iniisip. “Teka, familiar ‘yung pangalan.”</p><p>“Archi, 2nd year.”</p><p>“’Yun naman pala! Ba’t ‘di natin silipin kesa nagmumukmok ka d’yan?” Umiling naman sa kanya si Jongdae. “Tanong na rin natin kung bakit crush ka niya. Napakamaling desisyon.”</p><p>“Sira ulo!” Biglang napasigaw si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “Saan mo naman galing ‘yan?”</p><p>“E, kung hindi, ano’ng rason niya para pumunta pa sa room natin at isulat ang number niya sa desk mo?”</p><p>Napakurap na lamang si Baekhyun. Oo nga pala, nakalimutan niyang tanungin si Chanyeol kung bakit nakasulat ang number niya sa desk niya kung hindi naman pala sila magka-batch.</p><p>Sabagay, paano niya maaalala? Busy siyang mangulit, at hindi rin naman nagtanong si Chanyeol kung paano nakuha ni Baekhyun ang number niya. Alam na niya siguro na nakuha niya ito sa desk na pinagsulatan ng number niya.</p><p>Itatanong na lang niya mamaya.</p><p>“Okay Jongdae, kalm.” Tinaas niya ang palad niya kay Jongdae. “’Wag ngayon, pangit ako.”</p><p>“Edi hindi ka papakita kay Chanyeol sa personal kahit kelan?”</p><p>“Pakyu ka talag—“</p><p>Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil umilaw ulit ang phone niya at nakitang may reply na sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Nakalimutan na ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at gagawin niya at nakalagay na lamang ang atensyon niya sa irereply niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,qo0dm0rninq din baek.. X0ri l8 reply.. NagduTy aq ea.. Maen k bfast</em>?? ]</p><p>“Eh kaya naman pala ang bilis.” Biglaang sabi ni Jongdae na nakasilip pala sa phone ni Baekhyun. “Pa-fall naman pala.”</p><p>“Alam mo ikaw,” Nilayo ni Baekhyun ang phone sa kaibigan. “Alam mo ikaw, inamo ka. Lumayo ka nga sa ‘kin baka malasin pa ‘to.”</p><p>Sinigurado muna ni Baekhyun na wala nang nakakakita ng screen niya bago ito nag-reply.</p><p>[ <em>yes! aga ko nagising e, kaw ba? also nagskip ka ng class? bakit?</em> ]</p><p>Nice. Very suffocating, Baekhyun. Dami mong tanong.</p><p>[ <em>,,ou hehe.. PizZa aLmusal q biqay d2 sa shop.. May byad daw kc anq pmas0k ngaun kc naqredec0r cla.. 3 h0urs pay din 2 sayanq.. hehe..</em> ]</p><p>Ano ba ‘yan, isip ni Baekhyun, napakasipag naman nito. Pacutting cutting si Baekhyun para magpizza samantalang si Chanyeol para magluto ng pizza. Nakakahiya tuloy dumikit sa kaniya.</p><p>[ <em>aw ok, wag mo pagurin sarili mo ha? what time ka pasok?</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,9 pnta na q jan.. d2 lnq nmn aq sa ktbinq maLl naqtatrabaho.. 3 mins lkad lnq.. </em>]</p><p>Isang oras pa. Sakto, 9am ang recess nila. Silipin kaya niya?</p><p>[ <em>enge nga pizza ;p</em> ]</p><p>Bigla namang napa-urong si Baekhyun parehong sa naisip at nireply niya ‘nung pumayag agad si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,sure.. meet tau maya plaza?? us2 q rin muna daanan mqa kutinq d0n hehe..</em> ]</p><p>“Oh my god, ang—“</p><p>Gustong magwala ni Baekhyun sa nabasa. <em>Ang soft ni Chanyeol!</em></p><p>[ <em>ok hehehe see u bleh</em> ]</p><p>Naisip naman ni Baekhyun na baka hindi na siya replyan nito kaya may pahabol pa siya.</p><p>[ <em>di ka ba busy ngayon?</em> ]</p><p>Sa totoo lang, sarili niya dapat sabihan niya n’yan, e. Kailangan na niya rin bitawan ang phone niya dahil may gurong nagtuturo na sa harapan pero wala sa mood makinig si Baekhyun ngayon, pwede naman niya ‘yang pag-aralan bago ang exam, mukhang madali lang naman.</p><p>Pero sige, kung busy na si Chanyeol makikinig na siya.</p><p>[ <em>,,hndi.. Kumakain nlnq kmi nqaun hehe.. Pahinqa..</em> <em>Kw b?? Nsa klase ka dpat nqaun db??</em> ]</p><p>Paano ba ‘yan, mukhang will ni Lord na lumandi lang muna siya for today.</p><p>[ <em>good hehe. ih, philo, ayoko ng philo nakakainip e :(( inip ako chanyeeooool nagffb lang ako kanina habang wala ka</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,nqek pafb2x nlnq ha.. An0nq ga2xwin ntin jan hahah..</em> ]</p><p>Wala na, talagang hindi na makikinig si Baekhyun sa klase.</p><p>[ <em>laro tayo 21 questions hehehe nadaanan ko sa news feed ko kanina sinave ko</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,cqe bsta kaw muna!!!!!! hehe</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>hmmm osige pili ka number 1-40 to kasi may mga personal questions pero 21 na lang gagawin natin kasi pag personal masyado ang susundin natin yung no. na kasunod niya ok?</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,ok baek hehe.. 21..</em> ]</p><p>Zodiac sign, magandang panimula.</p><p>[ zodiac sign hehe taurus ako! may 6, ikaw? ]</p><p>[ ,,saqitTarius aq.. Nov 27.. Kaw nmn hehe.. ]</p><p>Ay, sagi. Hindi ba takot sa commitment ‘tong mga ‘to? ‘Wag sana siyang i-ghost ni Chanyeol kapag tumagal. Kung gusto niya, ngayon na niya gawin habang maaga pa.</p><p>Syempre biro lang ni Baekhyun ‘yan. Susugurin niya yan sa archi building pag ginawa ni Chanyeol ‘yan.</p><p>[ <em>ok 9 sakin celeb crush, snsd!! taeyeon biased ako &lt;3 ur turn</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,2ne1 sken hehe.. c dara us2 q.. 5!! </em>]</p><p>[ <em>height ok medyo biniyayaan ako, 5’9 uwu</em> ]</p><p>Isa ang height niya sa mga bagay na proud si Baekhyun. Pero syempre, alam niyang mas matangkad si Chanyeol dahil nakita na niya nga ito.</p><p>[ <em>,,naku.. Mas biniya2xan aq.. 6’1 hehe..</em> ]</p><p>Bwisit. Ang tangkad masyado pero napakababy ng dating. Cute.</p><p>[ <em>edi ikaw na hmp :(( 11 most hated food cucumber!!! hinding hindi ako kakain nyan kahit pa si taeyeon ang magbigay! </em>]</p><p>Napangiwi si Baekhyun sa upuan niya. Iniisip niya pa lang nasusuka na siya. Si Chanyeol kaya? Pag paborito ‘to ni Chanyeol ‘di na sila bati.</p><p>Syempre biro lang ulit ni Baekhyun. May pagbibigyan na siya ng pipino sa plato niya kung sakali kesa itapon niya.</p><p>[ <em>,,bgay m0 sken aq ka2xin hehe.. Aq auq nq maAnqhanq.. D q kaya.. 15!!</em> ]</p><p>“Aw shet.” Mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili at napatingin naman sa kanya si Jongdae na kunwaring nagnonotes kaya binulungan niya na rin ito. “Big. Baby. Must. Protect.”</p><p>Hindi na niya hinintay pa ang reaction ni Jongdae at agad na hinanap ang number 15 sa litratong pinagbabasehan niya ng laro.</p><p>Oh. Ideal partner.</p><p>[ <em>15 ideal partner uhhh gusto ko softie?? hehe yung mag-aalala ako na baka saktan ng ibang tao ang puso niya pero syempre poprotektahan ko siya ;p ikaw?</em> ]</p><p>Hindi humaharot si Baekhyun ngayon, ‘yan talaga ang ideal partner niya noon pa man. Gusto niya ng lambutin ang puso kasi mas cute ‘yung mga ganon.</p><p>Hindi naman sadya ni Baekhyun kung makuha ni Chanyeol ang mga ‘yan.</p><p>[ <em>,,hala anq deEp nmn nyan.. Anq sken lnq us2 q lnq nq cuTe anq eyesmile.. at makulit.. unq ta2xwa aq laqi hehe..</em> ]</p><p>Namura na lamang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa isip niya.</p><p>Hindi makulit si Baekhyun at pang grade 1 ang humor niya. Siya ‘yung tipong matatawa pa rin sumigaw ka lang ng tite sa klase.</p><p>Mukhang kakailanganin ni Chanyeol mag-adjust.</p><p>[ <em>wait til u see me, ako na type mo bleh oy pspsps medyo personal ‘to tell me if di ka komportable. 8 last break up</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,wala hehe.. Sinqle since birth.. Hayyyy kw b?? Dmi m0 na cquro xperience sm0oth talKer ka ea</em>.. ]</p><p>Bahagyang natawa naman si Baekhyun. Kung alam niya lang paano ito sa personal.</p><p>[ <em>wala rin. pakiramdam ko may hinihintay ako e.</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,an0 nmn?? Ryt tym?? Hehe..</em> ]</p><p>Right time nga ba? O right person?</p><p>[ <em>hindi.</em> ]</p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero naisend niya ang laman ng isip niya.</p><p>[ <em>ikaw.</em> ]</p><p>“Shit!” Napalingon na lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan dahil sa gulat sa sarili niyang message. “Shit ka, Jongdae!”</p><p>Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Jongdae. “Gago ‘to ah idadamay pa ako. Ano na naman bang ginawa mo? Pabasa nga.”</p><p>Hindi na nakapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil inagaw na sa kanya ang phone niya at hinayaan na lang niya ito dahil hiyang hiya pa siya sa nasabi. Rinig ni Baekhyun ang pagvibrate ng phone niya sa kamay ni Jongdae ngunit wala siyang lakas ng loob para alamin ang reply nito ngayon.</p><p>Sana lamunin na lamang siya ng lupa. Kasama ang phone niya, syempre.</p><p>Bahagyang napakislot si Baekhyun sa upuan niya nang makaramdam ng kirot sa kanang palasingsingan niya. Sinilip niya ito na siyang nakapatong sa hita niya sa ilalim ng desk niya at nakita itong umiilaw.</p><p>Umiilaw?</p><p>Kompleto ang tulog ni Baekhyun kagabi, kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit may nakikita siya ngayong manipis na liwanag na nakapulupot sa palasingsingan niya at may tali pa ito na para bang may nakakonekta sa kabilang dulo ng liwanag.</p><p>Tumagos ang tali sa kanyang upuan.</p><p>“Ano…”</p><p>Sinubukang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang taling liwanag gamit ang isa niyang kamay ngunit lumusot lamang ito.</p><p>Nasisiraan na siguro siya ng bait.</p><p>“Jongdae…”</p><p>Dahan-dahang inangat ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya upang ipakita sa kaibigan. “Please tell me nakikita mo ‘to….”</p><p>Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Jongdae. “Kaya ba ng walang panggagago today, Baek?”</p><p>Babalewalain na sana ni Baekhyun ang nakikita kung di lamang niya nahuli si MInseok na nakatingin din sa kamay niya.</p><p>“Nakikita mo ‘to Minseok, ‘di ba?”</p><p>Mas lalong hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman niya nang dahan-dahang umiling sa kanya ang kaibigan.</p><p>“Hindi.”</p><p>Imposible! Nakatingin sa kamay niya si Minseok direkta mismo sa tali. Imposibleng hindi!</p><p>“Min—“</p><p>“Cut the crepe, okay, Baekhyun?” Ibinalik na sa kanya ni Jongdae ang phone niya. “Tapos ko na basahin, replyan mo na si Chanyeol.”</p><p>Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Baekhyun at binasa ang reply ni Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,nqeks baek puro ka kLokohan hahahaha.. Teka lnq ahH liqpit lnq kmi d2 tpos punta na q jan.. C u l8er hehe..</em> ]</p><p>Nagreply na lamang ng maikling ‘<em>okay, i’ll text you</em>’ si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil nawalan ito ng gana bigla makipagusap. Alam niyang hindi lang gumagawa ng kung anu-ano ang isip niya. Hindi lang siya ang nakakita ng nasa daliri niya, nakadirekta ang mata ni Minseok dito.</p><p>Bakit niya ‘yon itinatanggi?</p><p>Hayaan na nga.</p><p>“Punta ‘ko plaza mayang recess ah.” Paalam ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan. “Sunod na lang ako sa inyo.”</p><p>“Bakit?” Tanong naman ni Minseok. Hindi niya ito sinagot dahil—hindi niya rin alam, pakiramdam niya at may tinatago ito sa kanya.</p><p>Ayan na naman siya, napapraning na naman si Baekhyun.</p><p>Si Jongdae ang sumagot para sa kanya. “May pizza kasi tayo mamaya babe, magme-meet sila ng phone pal niya.”</p><p>Nilingunan naman siya ni Baekhyun. “Pota ka, ang tanda mo. Phone pal?”</p><p>“Sunget mong hayop ka. Penge pizza ah.”</p><p>Yumuko na lamang si Baekhyun sa desk niya. I-iidlip na lang niya ang natitirang oras ng klase kesa mag-isip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa palinga-linga si Baekhyun at umaasang makita na niya agad si Chanyeol dahil na-iilang na siya sa pwesto niya.</p><p>Katapos ng klase ay agad na dumiretso si Baekhyun sa napag-usapang lugar nila ni Chanyeol. Kahit mabilis naman siyang makakarating dito nang hindi nagmamadali dahil nasa likod lang ito ng building niya, halos tinakbo pa rin ni Baekhyun ang pagpunta niya rito dahil—</p><p>Oo na, excited siyang makita si Chanyeol.</p><p>Gusto niyang malaman ang itsura nito. Mahinhin si Chanyeol; ang lumanay ng pag-uugali nito, parang hindi tulad niya na puro kalokohan lang ang alam sa buhay. Tugma ba sa itsura niya ang ugali niya? Mapupungay ba ang mga mata niya at nakakalambot ba ng puso ang ngiti niya gaya ng naiisip ni Baekhyun sa kaniya?</p><p>Kahit ano man ang itsura ni Chanyeol, sigurado siyang maganda ito dahil halatang maganda ang puso niya.</p><p>Maganda... Ano kayang mararamdaman ni Chanyeol kapag sinabihan siya nito ni Baekhyun? Ma-iinsulto ba siya? Mapapangiti? Matutuwa?</p><p>“Ano ba ‘yan, Baekhyun.” Kinausap na naman ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya. “Overthink mo lang? Manliligaw ka boy?”</p><p>Manliligaw… Gusto ni Baekhyun ang tunog.</p><p>Tatandaan niya ang naramdaman niya ngayon sa salitang ‘yan.</p><p>Nag-vibrate ang phone niya at dali-daling pinindot naman ito ni Baekhyun.</p><p>[ <em>,,here na q baek.. San kna??</em> ]</p><p>Sandaling inangat na naman ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya para hanapin si Chanyeol ngunit napanguso na lamang siya at ibinalik ang tingin sa phone niya nang hindi niya ulit ito nakita.</p><p>[ <em>dito na po hehe pangatlong table boss</em> ]</p><p>Mabilis namang nag-reply sa kaniya si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,huh?? Tlqa?? Pero knina pa q nand2.. Hndi nmn kita naki2xta.. Nkared cap pko qalinq w0rk baek aq lng nkacap d2..]</em></p><p>Halos mabali na ang leeg ni Baekhyun kakalingon dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya pa rin ito nakikita. Niloloko lang ba siya ni Chanyeol?</p><p>Tumayo na siya at inisa-isa ang mga lamesa habang nagta-type ng reply kay Chanyeol. Kita na niya ang dulo dahil maliit lang naman ang lugar at hindi niya nakita si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>wala ka yeol ;c</em> ]</p><p>Hindi naman siguro siya lolokohin ni Chanyeol, masyado itong mabait.</p><p>[ <em>,,d rin kita mkita baek.. i mean d q alam itsura m0 pero wLa sa mqa tao d2 anq nkahawak sa phone nila at nkahiqh skul unif.. Hs ka dba baek??</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>opo, senior :c</em> ]</p><p>Umupo na lang ulit si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya kanina. ‘Yung totoo? Nagpaloko lang ba siya ngayon? Andyan lang ba si Chanyeol sa gilid at tinatawanan siya? Hindi naman siguro, ‘di ba?</p><p>Inabot ng ilang minuto si Chanyeol bago magreply.</p><p>[ <em>,,pr0fs at engG lhat ng nand2 baek.. Kakaupo q lng..</em> ]</p><p>Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Profs at engineering students?</p><p>[ <em>chanyeol, kakaupo ko lang rin. mga med students ang nakapalibot sakin ngayon dito.</em> ]</p><p>Napatingin si Baekhyun sa orasan. Thirty minutes lang ang break niya, five minutes na lang ang natitira.</p><p>Twenty-five minutes ang oras na sinayang niya sa kalokohan ng kausap niya.</p><p>Patayo na sana siya nang hindi na mag-reply si Chanyeol ngunit naramdaman niya ulit na nag-vibrate ang phone niya.</p><p>[ <em>,,nilo2xko m0 lnq ba aq baek?? Us2 lnq nmn sana kita makita.. Sana cnabi m0 nlnq kung ayaw m0.. SorRy.. D na q manqgu2xl0 baek..</em> ]</p><p>Napanganga si Baekhyun sa nabasa.</p><p>“Haha! Ako pa ang nanloloko ngayon?”</p><p>[ <em>kanina pa ako nandito, chanyeol. gusto mo picturan ko pa?</em> ]</p><p>Ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang inis.</p><p>[ <em>,,haha alam m0nq nkakeypad lnq aq baek.. Cge na.. Psok na q ha?? Maya nlnq?? us2 kita kausap baek.. Hndi magba2xqo un khit ayaw m0 pa mkipaqkita.. Maqhi2xntay aq paq redi kna.. Usap pa tau baek ha??</em> ]</p><p>Hindi na niya nireplyan si Chanyeol dahil naghahalo-halo na ang nararamdaman niya. Naiinis siyang nagpauto siya kay Chanyeol at nasasaktan siyang inuto siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Gusto lang naman niyang makita si Chanyeol.</p><p>Kung ayaw nito magpakita sa kanya, hindi naman niya kailangang paasahin si Baekhyun. O kung pinagtitripan lang siya ni Chanyeol at tinatawanan ngayon na isa siyang malaking uto-uto…</p><p>Ewan. Sana hindi na lang niya ginawa ‘to. Ang dami nila sa klase, napakaraming ibang upuan na pwede sulatan ng number niya—</p><p>“Shet ‘di ko natanong.”</p><p>Umiling na lamang si Baekhyun sa sarili at naglakad na papunta sa klase. Hindi na niya pinansin ang phone niyang vibrate nang vibrate, kanina pa naman niya nakikita ang texts nina Minseok na nasa klase na ang teacher nila at kung makakalipad lang siya papunta sa klase nila ay gawin na niya kung ayaw niyang masunog nang buhay ni Sir D.O.</p><p>Shet lang talaga. Sa dinami-dami ng oras na magsasayang siya ng oras sa isang kalokohan, sa oras pa bago ng isang major subject.</p><p>Kung nasaan man si Chanyeol talaga ngayon, kung pinapanood man siya nito ngayon habang tumatawa sa katangahan niya, sana masubsob siya sa harap ng klase kapag magrereport siya. Sana mabura ang copy niya ng chapter 2-3 ng thesis nila. Sana matapunan ng hot sauce ang plates niya.</p><p><em>Napakapangit mo Chanyeol</em>, isip ni Baekhyun nang maalala niya ito sa isang lalaking nilagpasan siyang matangkad na naka-red cap na nagpo-phone habang naglalakad at may box ng pizza sa isang kamay. Ano ba ‘yan, kuya, madapa ka sana—</p><p>Teka. Matangkad na naka-red cap? Na may dalang pizza?</p><p>Noong na-realize na ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang lalaking nilagpasan siya sa gilid niya, malayo na ito sa kanya. Tumakbo na si Baekhyun upang mahabol ito dahil kailangan nilang mag-usap.</p><p>Kailangan niyang mag-sorry sa pananalita niya kay Chanyeol kanina at sa mga naisip nito sa kanya.</p><p>“Chanyeol!”</p><p>Masyado na sigurong malayo si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil mukhang hindi siya nito narinig. Mas binilisan lalo ni Baekhyun ang takbo niya. “Chanyeol! Si Baekhyun ‘to, sandali!”</p><p>Muntik nang mawala sa balanse si Baekhyun at matumba sa estudyanteng biglang humarang sa daanan niya.</p><p>“Kuya, survey lang po—“</p><p>“Sira ulo ka ba?!” Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapataas ang boses niya sa gulat at frustration niya. “Bilis ng takbo ko ‘di ba? E kung nadaganan kita, pilay ka!”</p><p>Nakonsensya naman bigla si Baekhyun nang makitang maluha-luha na ang JHS student sa harapan niya. “I’m sorry, kid, ‘wag mo na uulitin ‘yon okay? Delikado.” Inangat niya muna ang ulo niya bago magsalita at sakto ito sa pagkakaliko ni Chanyeol sa isang kanto. “Nagmamadali ako e, may online version ba ‘yan?”</p><p>“Meron po! Ito po kuya!” Inabutan siya ng batang lalaki ng isang maliit na papel na may nakasulat na shortened url sa ilalim. “Pasensya na po sa istorbo! Sorry po talaga!”</p><p>Marahang tinapik naman ni Baekhyun ang balikat ng bata. “Okay lang, ikakalat ko rin ‘to sa amin pambawi. Good luck sa research mo!”</p><p>Agad ulit tumakbo si Baekhyun at hindi na hinintay pang magsalita ang bata. Baka mahabol pa niya si Chanyeol bago ito pumasok sa klase niya.</p><p>Pumasok si Baekhyun sa kantong nilikuan ni Chanyeol kanina at laking gulat niya nang makitang saradong daan ito.</p><p>
  <em>Ano?</em>
</p><p>Literal na sarado ang daan. Nahaharangan ito ng mga upuang kahoy na gamit noon at iba pang mga bakal at sira-sirang gamit.</p><p>Pero dito nagpunta si Chanyeol. Nakita niya ‘yon. Dito siya pumasok. Hindi niya nakitang lumabas si Chanyeol.</p><p>Alisin niya kaya ang mga gamit? Baka harang lang ito, baka may daan pa sa likod nito.</p><p>Nag-vibrate na naman bigla ang phone niya at aksidente niyang nasagot ang tawag sa gulat.</p><p>“<em>Balik ka na sa room, Baek, tama na ‘yan</em>.” Si Minseok pala. “<em>’Wag mo nang subukan</em>.”</p><p>“Sige ‘di na, mukhang dead end talaga e.” Wala sa ulirat na sagot ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya napansin ang kaibahan sa usapan nila. “Pero nakita ko siyang lumiko dito tol.”</p><p>“<em>Matagal na ‘yon, Baek. Balik na dito, may detention slip ka na kay Sir D.O sa pagcucutting classes</em>.”</p><p>Hindi na pumasok sa tenga ni Baekhyun ang unang linyang sinabi ng kaibigan at tumakbo na naman ngunit sa klase na ang punta niya ngayon.</p><p><em>Hay nyeta</em>, pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun sa isip niya, <em>tumatakbo na naman ako</em>.</p><p>Tatawagan na lang niya si Chanyeol mamaya para mag-sorry sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sir D.O, hindi po talaga! Nagka-LBM po ako at sa kabilang building pa po ako tumae kasi puno po ang mga cr dito kanina. Sorry po talaga sir sana po ma-consider niyo.”</p><p>Kukunin na sana ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng kanyang guro upang magmano ngunit bigla itong lumayo sa kanya. Mukhang naniniwala na.</p><p>“Sige na, okay na. Take your seat, Mr. Byun.” Nakangiwing sagot nito sa kanya.</p><p>“Ser naman ih bless lang ih—“</p><p>“Do you want to get suspended, Mr. Byun?”</p><p>“Pasensya na po.” Napa-yuko na lamang si Baekhyun nang pagkababa-baba at agad na tumakbo sa pwesto niya sa likuran sa tabi nina Minseok. Hingal itong napaupo at inagaw ang kwaderno ni Jongdae upang paypayan ang sarili.</p><p>“Teka bago ka huminga,” paninimula ni Jongdae at hinarap pa talaga ang buong katawan nito sa kanya. “Sa’n ang pizza?”</p><p>Naghahabol pa rin ng hininga si Baekhyun kaya binigay na lamang niya ang maliit na papel na natanggap niya kanina sa batang humarang sa kanya.</p><p>Binasa naman ni Jongdae ang sulat sa papel. “Greetings... We are—ano ‘to ang panget ng sulat ‘di man lang printed—the researchers from—what the fuck Baekhyun ito lang nakuha mo katapos mong ma-late? Maging participant?”</p><p>“Hindi sila nagkita.” Sagot ni Minseok sa boyfriend niya habang nakasilip din sa maliit na papel na binabasa nito. “Nagkasalisi lang sila.”</p><p>Umangal naman agad si Baekhyun na parang bata. “Pero kasi, buong break nandon ako. Nilibot ko rin yung lugar, inisa-isa ko bawat lamesa at upuan pero puro pusa at med students lang nakita ko.”</p><p>Inabutan naman siya ni Minseok ng bote ng tubig.</p><p>“Baka isa si Chanyeol don? Sabi ni Jongdae galing raw trabaho si Chanyeol? Baka hindi mo lang nakita agad.”</p><p>“Imposible,” sagot ni Baekhyun katapos uminom ng tubig. “alam ko hulma ng katawan niya, nakita ko siya kahapon.”</p><p>Si Jongdae naman ang sumagot sa kanya. “Malay mo ba, e nakatalikod siya non.”</p><p>Napatigil naman si Baekhyun sa narinig sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Paano mo nalaman?”</p><p>Ngayon niya pa lang sinabi sa kanila na nakita niya na si Chanyeol.</p><p>“S-sinabi mo kanina, huy.”</p><p>Wala siyang ibang sinasabi maliban sa kurso ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Huh.” Napatango na lamang siya. Kung kanina si Minseok lang ang naisipan niyang may tinatago, ngayon mukhang silang dalawa na ni Jongdae. “Yeah, maybe.”</p><p>Nag-vibrate na naman ang phone ni Baekhyun sa bulsa niya at tinignan niya ito. Nag-text ulit si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,baek?? Us2 q lnq magsorRy.. Sa nsabi q knina.. Nani2nxwala na ak0nq dumatinq ka baek.. May nariniq ak0nq tumawaq sken.. Ikw un, db??</em> ]</p><p>Agad namang nakaramdam ng ginhawa si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Hindi galit si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>yes, that was me. sorry rin na naisipian kita ng kung ano ano. i actually thought you were hidden somewhere at tinatawanan ako dahil hanap ako nang hanap sayo hahaha. di ka naman ganon, diba?</em> ]</p><p>Tama naman ‘to, ‘di ba? Hindi lang nila pinagtitripan ang isa’t-isa. Seryoso si Baekhyun sa sinabi niyang gusto niyang makilala si Chanyeol.</p><p>Hindi niya man alam kung bakit, ngunit may kung anong bagay na meron si Chanyeol na humihila kay Baekhyun palapit sa kanya kahit hindi pa nila nakita ang isa’t-isa. Mukhang handa rin namang si Chanyeol na higit pang makilala si Baekhyun.</p><p>Hindi ba?</p><p>[<em> ,,hndi aq qan0nq kLasenq tao baek.. Panqako.. Hndinq hndi q maga2xwanq manloko nq tao pra sa katuwaAn lnq.. Maniwala ka nmn baek oh.. </em>]</p><p>Naniniwala si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>alright, i believe you. pero chanyeol</em> ]</p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung tamang sundan niya pa ang naunang message na sinend niya pero gagawin na lamang niya. Para sa ikatatahimik niya.</p><p>[ <em>pero chanyeol, bat di mo ako nilingon nung tinawag kita?</em> ]</p><p>Narinig pala siya ni Chanyeol, pero bakit dire-diretso lang ang lakad nito? Bakit hindi siya huminto para maabutan siya ni Baekhyun?</p><p>Bakit hindi niya hinayaang maabutan siya ni Baekhyun?</p><p>[ <em>,,baek.. Luminq0n aq.. Luminq0n aq nunq nariniq q anq panqalan q.. Huminto aq nunq nariniq q anq panqalan m0.. Hinintay kta baek.. Pero aq lnq maqisa n0n.. wLa ak0nq nkitanq ibanq tao.. </em>]</p><p>Iba na naman ang salita ni Chanyeol sa nakita ng mga mata niya.</p><p>Hindi na naman alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman niya.</p><p>Kung totoong lumingon si Chanyeol, maaaring ito ay noong kausap niya ang bata kaya hindi niya napansin. Pero ‘yung huminto at hinintay niya si Baekhyun?</p><p>Palalagpasin na lang niya ang mga palabok ni Chanyeol, wala namang masasaktan totoo man ‘yan o hindi.</p><p>Ang importante, sinipot siya nito.</p><p>[ <em>okay, naniniwala na ako chanyeol. </em>]</p><p>[ <em>,,waq kna qalit baek pls.. Kulitan na tau ulit..</em> ]</p><p>Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Ano ‘yan? Hindi ata masungit si Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon.</p><p>Subukan niya ngang ibalik.</p><p>[ <em>puro ka kalokohan hahahaha</em> ]</p><p>Nakonsensya naman siya bigla nang mabasa ang reply ni Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,Hndi tlqa kita nilo2xko baek pls im sorry.. Masaya ak0nq kausap ka sryoso khit khap0n palanq 2 us2 na aqad kta kausap.. Hndi q sa2xyanqin un baek pls.. Hndi q alam bkit pero magaAn l0ob q sau us2 ktanq mkilala baek pls..</em> ]</p><p>Napabulong na lamang si Baekhyun sa sarili dahil kung seryoso si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya, mukhang paiyak na ito habang tinatype ‘yon. “Ayan kasi Baekhyun, gago ka.”</p><p>[ <em>daming please nyan ha? haha im not angry na chanyeol, ginaya ko lang expression mo oh</em> <em>hahahaha</em>. ]</p><p>[ <em>,,qalit kpa ea.. ineEnqlish m0 pa aq :-(</em> ]</p><p>Natawa na naman siya. Dami namang napapansin ni Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>oh wag iyak hindi na nga e ;p</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,hmph.. puro ka kal0kohan baek… knabahan aq..</em> ]</p><p>Napakacute naman nito.</p><p>[ <em>bakit? kala mo goghost kita? HAHAHAHAHA</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,qhost?</em> ]</p><p>Ah, nakalimutan ni Baekhyun na matandang taga-bundok nga pala ang kausap niya.</p><p>[ <em>ghost, biglang di na magpaparamdam</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,ahH.. Waq qan0n baek ah!!!!!!! Manqako ka!!!!!</em> ]</p><p>Hindi na niya kailangang gawin ‘yan kay Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>yes, yeol</em> ]</p><p>Hindi na siya kailangan sabihan pa ni Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>hindi ako mawawala</em>. ]</p><p>Hindi na nabasa ni Baekhyun ang reply ni Chanyeol katapos ng huli niyang message dahil mukhang hindi na naman maganda ang gising ng teacher nila at biglaan na lang nagpa-quiz.</p><p>Sana talaga nagka-LBM na lang siya dahil mas gugustuhin niya pang sumakit ang tyan niya kesa sa ulo niya. Bakit ba kasi hindi siya nagbabasa bago pumasok?</p><p>Napansin naman niyang lingon nang lingon sa paper niya si Jongdae kaya tinutukan niya ito ng panulat. “Tingin tingin tingin mo d’yan?”</p><p>Ngumuso naman sa kanya si Jongdae. Kadiri.</p><p>“Para namang wala tayong pinagsamahan, Baek. Dali na.”</p><p>“Wala nga akong alam dito, e!” Pinadaanan naman niya ng tingin ang papel ni Minseok. “Puno laman ng sa jowa mo oh, kopya ka pakopyahin mo rin ako thanks.”</p><p>Napalingon naman si Minseok sa narinig.</p><p>“Ano ka ba? Sa ‘yo ko lang rin kinopya ‘to. ‘Di mo ako nakikitang sumisilip? Hehe.”</p><p>Napahilamos na lamang si Baekhyun ng mukha niya gamit ang palad niya. Ano ba ‘tong mga kaibigan niya, bakit pare-pareho silang mukhang walang patutunguhan sa buhay?</p><p>“Okay lang ‘yan, Baek.” Tinapik siya ni Jongdae sa likod. “’Lam mo namang kahit tulog tulog ka lang d’yan sumosobra pa score mo, pa-humble ampota. In Baekhyun-nim we trust.”</p><p>Sinamaan na lamang niya ng tingin ang kaibigan at sumingit naman si Minseok sa usapan. “Gusto mo punta tayo archi building mamaya? Samahan ka namin, puntahan ko pinsan ko mamaya do’n.”</p><p>Napalingon sa kanya si Jongdae. “May pinsan ka dito?! Hindi ko man lang alam?!”</p><p>“Wala. Pero para kay Baekhyun, meron.”</p><p>Nilapit ni Baekhyun sa kanila ang papel niya. “Sige kopya na kayo don’t be shy feel at home.”</p><p>Lihim na napangiti si Baekhyun sa papel niya habang itinuloy na niya ang pagsagot.</p><p>Mukhang makikita niya ulit si Chanyeol mamaya. Sana, sa mas malapitan na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi po namin siya kilala. Salamat po.”</p><p>Pasimpleng pinagpagan ni Baekhyun ang likod niyang bumagsak mula sa pagkakaupo at dire-diretsong naglakad na parang walang nangyari. Ramdam niyang humabol sa bilis niya ang dalawang kaibigan sa likod dahil rinig na rinig niya ang hagikgik nito na hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung sinusubukan ba talaga nilang itago.</p><p>Hindi naman niya kasalanan bakit siya natumba paupo!</p><p>Maayos siyang naglalakad nang bigla siyang nauntog sa… hangin. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano at hindi siya nagsisinungaling, para bang may pader sa dinaan niya kanina na hindi nakikita.</p><p>Takang taka pa nga siya kung bakit diretso lang sa paglalakad nina Jongdae samantalang ramdam niya ang sakit ng pagkakauntog niya at napaupo pa siya sa lakas nito.</p><p>Nasa tunnel sila ngayon na pinapagitnaan ng building niya at building ni Chanyeol. Ito madalas ang shortcut na dinadaanan ng mga estudyante kapag puno ng tao ang hallway sa ibaba dahil malapit ito sa canteen. May mali ba sa lugar na ‘to? Minumulto ba ‘to? Bakit siya lang? Inaaswang ba si Baekhyun?</p><p>Kating kati na siyang magtanong sa mga kaibigan ngunit marami pang estudyante ang nakatingin sa kanya.</p><p>“Ah yes, the walk of shame.” Mamaya na lamang siya magtatanong kapag wala nang tao. “Stan me.”</p><p>Nang makalayo na sila sa tunnel at nasa hallway na ng archi building, nilingon na niya ang dalawang kaibigan.</p><p>“Bakit hindi kayo nauntog?”</p><p>Napatigil naman sa kakatawa ang dalawa dahil sa tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Untog? Saan?” Tanong ni Jongdae. “Sa hangin?”</p><p>“Oo!”</p><p>Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung tatawa siya dahil mukhang seryoso si Baekhyun sa sinabi.</p><p>“Nag-aalala na ako sa ‘yo, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Gago, hindi ako nagbibiro!” Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun dahil katawa-tawa nga naman ang tunog niya ngayon. “Masubsob nang walang dahilan pwede ko pang magawa, pero matumba patalikod? Tingin niyo?”</p><p>Hindi nagsalita ang dalawa kaya itinuloy niya ang sinasabi niya. “May—parang may pader kanina do’n sa gitna! May matigas na nakaharang, do’n ako nauntog!”</p><p>Nagtititigan pa rin silang tatlo.</p><p>“Tunog panggagago, ano?” Umiling na lamang si Baekhyun. “Sige, hayaan niyo na.”</p><p>Tumalikod na siya at nauna nang maglakad sa dalawa dahil nakaramdam din siya ng hiya sa tinanong niya. Sino ba namang maniniwala do’n? Kung siya rin siguro ang tatanungin non, pagtatawanan niya lang rin.</p><p><em>Noon</em>. Bago pa siya makakita at makaranas ng mga bagay na alam niyang hindi lang siya ang nakakapansin.</p><p>Hindi na lamang inisip ni Baekhyun ang nangyari at lumapit sa isang babaeng nakatayo upang magtanong.</p><p>“Hindi mo naitago nang maayos ang pintuan.” Bulong ni Minseok nang masiguradong malayo si Baekhyun para marinig ang sasabihin niya.</p><p>“Mahina pa ‘ko babe.” Sagot ni Jongdae habang nakatingin din kay Baekhyun na may kausap na babae. “Limitado pa rin ang mga kaya kong gawi—“</p><p>“Alam ko na saan si Chanyeol!”</p><p>Nanahimik ang dalawa nang tumakbo si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanila.</p><p>“204-B daw sabi nung ate, tara!”</p><p>Tumawa naman si Minseok at patagong tinapik si Jongdae sa likod upang sabayan siya nito.</p><p>“Excited masyado, Baek? Ako ata ang may dadalawing “pinsan” dito ah?”</p><p>Hinila ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng dalawang kaibigan.</p><p>“Tara, dalawin na natin pinsan mo!”</p><p>Tahimik silang naglakad papunta sa klase ni Chanyeol dahil malapit pala ang room nito sa faculty at baka mapagalitan pa sila dahil hindi naman sila tagaroon. Nang nasa harap na sila ng pinto, si Minseok ang unang nagsalita upang magtanong sa lalaking nakatambay sa labas.</p><p>“Excuse me po, kuya? Pwede po bang pakitawag si Chanyeol?”</p><p>Sumilip naman si Baekhyun sa kwarto habang nagsasalita si Minseok para hanapin ang isang matangkad na lalaki ngunit wala siyang nakita.</p><p>Wala ba si Chanyeol?</p><p>“Ay!” Napalingon si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ng lalaki. “Nasa plaza, may kikitain daw.”</p><p>“Sige po, puntahan na lang po namin do’n.” Si Baekhyun ang sumagot. “Salama—“</p><p>Hindi natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya nang may sumingit na lalaki at mukhang hinahanap din si Chanyeol. May kasama itong isa pang lalaki sa likod niya.</p><p>“Pre, si Chanyeol nandyan na?”</p><p>Pamilyar ang mga mukha nila.</p><p>Nakita na niya ang lalaking ‘to, sigurado siya do’n. Sobrang pamilyar ng mukha niya at ng lalaking kasama niya.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, Jongin, kayo rin?” Natawa ang lalaki. “Nasa plaza nga, may kikitain daw.”</p><p>Nagkatinginan si Baekhyun at ang lalaking bagong dating.</p><p>Ah!</p><p>Kyungsoo at Jongin.</p><p>‘Yung dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyeol!</p><p>“Hello. Kayo pala sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanila nang tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo. “Nakwento kayo ni Chanyeol sa ‘kin.”</p><p>“Ikaw si Baekhyun?” Sagot sa kanya nito. “Pero akala ko ba… magkasama kayo ni—“</p><p>Tumunog ang bell ng building nina Baekhyun at hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya.</p><p>“Salamat po, una na po kami!” Tumango si Minseok sa kanila at hinila na si Baekhyun pabalik sa dinaanan nila kanina. Nakailang tunog na ang bell ngunit hindi nila magawang tumakbo nang mabilis dahil kumain muna sila bago pumunta sa archi building at ramdam pa nila ang kabusugan.</p><p>“Ba’t ba tayo nagmamadali?” Hingal na tanong ni Baekhyun habang pabilis nang pabilis ang lakad nila. “Ano bang sunod na subject?”</p><p>“CPAR.”</p><p>Binagalan naman ni Baekhyun ang paglalakad kaya napahinto ang dalawa niyang kaibigan upang lingunan siya.</p><p>“Chill lang kayo, si Sir Kai lang ‘yan.”</p><p>Nilapitan naman siya ni Jongdae at hinila sa braso kasabay ng bilis ng lakad nila ni Minseok.</p><p>“Sige, dahil hindi natuloy slip mo kanina galing sa jowa niya siya na lang magbibigay.”</p><p>Napasimangot na lamang si Baekhyun at nagpahila na lamang sa dalawa.</p><p>Oo nga pala, iisang araw nga lang pala ‘yung subject ng dalawang teacher nilang magjowa. Paano ba naging magjowa ang mga ‘yon? Napaka-approachable ng teacher nila sa CPAR; mapagbiro ito palaging nakangiti. Samantalang si Sir D.O ng Bio, parang araw-araw dumadaan sa divorce.</p><p>Napaisip si Baekhyun. Ba’t nga ulit Kai at D.O ang tawag sa kanila? Ang alam niya palayaw lang ‘yon pero dahil siya si Byun Baekhyun, hindi na niya natatandaan ang buong pangalan nila. Basta ang alam niya lang, tunog North Korean dictator ang buong pangalan ng isa sa kanila.</p><p>Tsaka na lang niya aalamin kapag clearance na.</p><p>Nang makabalik na sila sa klase, agad na nagpaalam si Baekhyun sa guro upang magbanyo dahil kanina niya pa tinitiis ang pantog niya. Nagpaiwan naman na ang dalawa niyang kaibigan dahil pagod na sila para samahan pa siya at hinayaan na lang sila ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Hinintay muna ni Jongdae na makalabas ulit ng klase si Baekhyun bago nagsalita.</p><p>“Namali ka ng oras, babe. Oras ‘yon ng magkikita pa lang sila kaninang recess.”</p><p>Napatango naman si Minseok.</p><p>“Akala ko kontrolado ko. Sana hindi napansin ni Baekhyun kanina.”</p><p>“Kahit pala makielam na tayo,” napahawak na lamang sa batok si Jongdae. “Hindi talaga sila magkikita, ano?”</p><p>Nakitang umilaw ni Minseok ang sulat sa desk ni Baekhyun na natatakpan ng tinta ng itim na marker.</p><p>“Magkikita rin sila. Naniniwala akong maaawa rin sila sa kanila.”</p><p>Isang linya ang nabuo mula sa ilaw na nanggagaling sa sulat, humaba ito naging isang manipis na tali na sigurado si Minseok na sa daliri ni Baekhyun ang punta ng kabilang dulo nito.</p><p>“At sa atin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>LAS FELIPINAS</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sa wakas kayo’y nagpakita na, Kasalukuyan, Kinabukasan.”</p><p>Sabay na lumuhod sina Minseok at Jongdae, ang mga tingin ay kanilang itinuon sa marmol na pinalilinyahan ng ginto at pilak na siyang ikinatutungtungan nila ngayon upang maitago ang kanilang mga mukha sa lalaking nagsalita.</p><p>“Narito kami upang tanggapin ang parusa,” Mariing sambit ni Minseok. “Nakaraan.”</p><p>Ang lalaking tinuringang Nakaraan ay humayo mula sa kaniyang kinauupuan at lumapit sa ikinaroroonan ng dalawa.</p><p>“Inyo bang pinagnilayan ang inyong nagawang kasalanan?” Hindi naikubli ng lamig ng boses nito ang siphayo sa kanyang salita.</p><p>Hindi sumagot ang dalawa at nagpatuloy ang lalaki.</p><p>“Kayo ay nagkonekta muli ng dalawang ipinagbuklod na tali datapwat ang inyo lamang gawain ay tantyahin at putulin ang mga ito.”</p><p>Napapikit si Minseok sa narinig.</p><p>“Iyon ay iisang tali lamang noon pa man, Nakaraan.” Ang siyang naging tuon ni Jongdae. “Ibinalik lamang namin ito sa pwesto.”</p><p>Nagpawala ng isang buntong-hininga ang lalaki.</p><p>“Mayroong dahilan ang pagkaputol ng tali ng mga mortal; wala sa atin ang kapangyarihan upang pagdesisyunan ang kabayaran ng kanilang mga kasalanan.”</p><p>“Atin silang naging kaibigan.” Iniangat ni Minseok ang kanyang tingin sa lalaki at nagsalitang muli. “Sila ang ating naging pamilya noong tayo’y mortal pa, Junmyeon.”</p><p>Humarap ang lalaki kay Minseok na may nanlilisik na mga mata.</p><p>“Ang pangalang iyan ay pagmamay-ari ng taong namatay na ilang siglo na ang nakakaraan.” Naglakad ito pabalik sa kinauupuan niya kanina. “Kayo ay binigyan pa ng isang pagkakataon. Inyo nang kalimutan ang mga mortal.”</p><p>Sa pagkakataong ito, si Jongdae naman ang nag-angat ng tingin sa lalaki.</p><p>“Narito kami upang tanggapin ang parusa.”</p><p>Tatlong segundong pagpikit.</p><p>Dalawang hakbang paurong.</p><p>Isang nakakabinging palahaw.</p><p>Ang sarili nilang mga kapangyarihan ang siyang bumawi sa buhay nina Minseok at Jongdae.</p><p>Isang puting ilaw ang lumabas mula sa bibig ni Minseok na siyang tinatalikuran ang kanyang kasalukuyan.</p><p>“Mula sa ilaw kayo ay ibinuong muli…”</p><p>Nabuo sa ilaw ang isang manipis na tali na kamukha ng mga itinadhanang tali ng mga mortal na kanyang ipinapaikot. Ito ay kumapit at nagpaikot mula sa kanyang batok hanggang harap ng kanyang leeg.</p><p>“Ngunit sa abo kayo’y muling ibabalik.”</p><p>Lumitaw naman sa palad ni Jongdae ang gunting liwanag na kanyang gamit sa pagputol ng mga itinadhanang tali na kamukha ng mga taling pumipigil ngayon sa paghinga ng kanyang kasama.</p><p>Ang gunting ay kusang tumusok sa kaniyang dibdib. Ito ay kusang bumaon at tumagos hanggang sa kanyang likod. Hindi inakala ni Jongdae na siya mismo ang puputol sa kanyang kinabukasan.</p><p>Kung ang kabayaran ng utang na kasiyahan ay kawalan, wala silang pagsisisihan.</p><p>Para sa mga mahal nilang mortal.</p><p>Napaluhod ang lalaki sa harap ng dalawa na ngayo’y nilalamon ng liwanag na pumupunit sa kanilang mga balat. Masakit man sa kanya ang nakikita, wala siyang magagawa upang wakasan ang paghihirap ng dalawang kaibigan.</p><p>“Mayroon lamang kayong isang tanang buhay upang mapanatiling magkarugtong ang tali ng dalawang mortal sa kanilang susunod na buhay. Ang tagumpay ng inyong pinapatunayan ay ang siyang magiging batayan ng halaga ng inyong sakripisyo.”</p><p>Pumatak ang isang luha sa kanang mata ng lalaki.</p><p>“Aabangan ko ang inyong tagumpay.”</p><p>Wala sa mga mundong kanilang napuntahan ang naging patas sa kahit na sino man.</p><p>“Hihintayin ko ang inyong pagbabalik, Minseok at Jongdae.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PILIPINAS</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ma, nandito na ho ako!”</p><p>Pagod na pinagpagan ni Chanyeol ang basang payong sa labas ng pintuan at isinabit ang hawakan nito sa sampayan. Halos mangiyak-ngiyak na siya sa sakit ng katawan habang nag-aalis ng sapatos dahil pagod na talaga siya at gusto na lamang niyang maligo at makapagpahinga na.</p><p>Tambak na ang mga gawain nila sa eskwela dahil bisperas na ng pasko. Pinagsasaksakan na ngayon sa schedule nila ng mga profs ang mga gawaing kakayanin naman sana matapos bago magbakasyon kung hindi sila masyado nag-relax noong sembreak at sinimulan na do’n pa lang.</p><p>Tambak na rin ang mga gawain niya sa trabaho dahil palaging puno ng customers ang pizza parlor na pinagtatrabahuan niya ngayon sa gantong panahon. Mula pagkarating niya ng trabaho galing sa university, hindi man lang siya nakatikim ng isang minutong pag-upo. Naka-upo na lamang siya sa jeep noong pauwi na siya.</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan.</p><p>Isang utak at isang katawan lang siya, hindi na niya alam pano hahatiin ang sarili niya.</p><p>“Kumain ka na ba, Chan?”</p><p>Nang nakalapit na si Chanyeol sa kanyang ina, nagmano siya rito.</p><p>“Opo, ma, pinakain nila kami kanina sa trabaho.”</p><p>“O siya, mukhang pagod ka.” Tinapik ng nanay niya ang itaas ng ulo niya. “Magpahinga ka na at ‘wag ka na munang gagawa ng schoolworks ngayong gabi. Malakas ang ulan, mukhang wala kayong pasok bukas.”</p><p>Patakbong pumunta si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya katapos niyang magpaalam. Gustong gusto na talaga niyang ihiga ang likod niya. Hindi biro ang dami ng customers nila kanina, muntik na niyang hindi mapigilan ang sarili niyang sabitan ng closed sign ang pinto.</p><p>Naalala naman niya ang isang lalaking naging customer niya noon.</p><p>Tuwang tuwa si Chanyeol noon habang pinagmamasdan ang ingay nila dahil naaalala niya kung paano sila ng mga kaibigan niya sa labas.</p><p>Ganon din sila kagulo. Parang silang dalawa ni Jongin ang dalawang lalaking magkatabi na nag-dadrawing ng kung anu-ano sa tissue at sa plato, at si Kyungsoo naman ang lalaking hindi makalimutan ni Chanyeol hanggang ngayon.</p><p>Tatlo sila, ngunit ang lalaking ‘yon lamang ang pumukaw ng atensyon niya.</p><p>Estudyante ito base sa unipormeng suot niya. Kapareho pa nga ng itsura nito ang uniporme ng mga high school sa paaralan niya kaso iba ang mga nakadikit sa polo nito. Hindi niya masyado nabasa ang pangalan ng eskwelahan na nakasulat sa logo ng uniporme niya bukod sa malaking 12 sa loob ng bilog at ang <em>Byun BH</em> na nakasulat sa name patch nito sa kabilang gilid.</p><p>Hindi niya masyado natitigan ang lalaki kahit gusto niya. Paano, pasimple siyang pinaalis, e.</p><p>Nasuntok ni Chanyeol ang unan niya.</p><p>Pakiramdam tuloy ni Chanyeol nagtataksil siya kay Baekhyun.</p><p>Ang unan na sinuntok ni Chanyeol kanina ay nakatakip na ngayon sa mukha niya.</p><p>Baekhyun.</p><p>Nag-iiba na agad ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol mabanggit lamang ang pangalan niya. May mga araw na hindi niya ito mapaliwanag.</p><p>Minsan, mainit sa pakiramdam ang presensya ni Baekhyun at gusto niyang maglikot sa ‘di malamang dahilan.</p><p>Ang init na nararamdaman niya ay magmumula sa tyan na ang una niyang inakala ay kaba. Ngunit aakyat ito sa dibdib niya, mamamanhid ito at biglang titibok nang mabilis ang puso niya hanggang sa ang init ay ramdam na niya sa kanyang mga pisngi at hindi niya mamamalayan na hinihila na ng init na namalagi rito ang dalawang sulok ng kanyang labi pataas.</p><p>Hindi malalaman ni Baekhyun na hindi lang simpleng pagngiti ang naipaparanas niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Minsan, lamig ang naibibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya.</p><p>Ito ay sa mga pagkakataong wala ito. Busy man o may ginagawa lamang; saglit man o matagal.</p><p>Malamig ang naiiwang espasyo ng pagkawala ng presensya ni Baekhyun. Para bang naging parte na siya ni Chanyeol na ramdam agad ng buong pagkatao niya kapag nawawala ito. Gaya ng kabaliktaran ng init ang lamig, kabaliktaran din ang unang panggagalingan nito dahil una niya itong mararamdaman sa dibdib niya at bababa ito sa tyan niya na para bang gusto niyang masuka ngunit walang lalabas dahil kulang—dahil may kulang.</p><p>Ang lamig na ‘yon ay mamamalagi muna sa kalamnan niya hanggang sa ito’y tumagos sa kaibuturan ng mga buto niya at ang mga daliri niya ay kikislot at pipitik dahil may nais itong hawakan at kapitan at ito’y wala—at ito’y nawawala sa tabi niya.</p><p>Hindi malalaman ni Baekhyun na hindi simple ang lahat ng bagay na kabilang siya para kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Noong una, akala ni Chanyeol ay mapuputol agad ang pagkakaibigan—o kung ano man ‘yon, dahil ayaw tawaging pagkakaibigan <em>lang</em> ‘yon ni Chanyeol—nila ni Baekhyun. Hindi imposible, hindi sila nagkakasama sa personal. Hindi nila alam ang itsura ng isa’t-isa. Isang beses lang silang sumubok magkita at hindi pa naging maayos ‘yon, hindi na rin sila nakasubok ulit dahil pareho na silang tambak ng gawain katapos non.</p><p>Hindi rin nila nasubukang magkita kahit noong sembreak. Isang linggo lamang ito at diretso probinsya sina Baekhyun para sa araw ng mga kaluluwa. Pagkatuloy ng klase, mas lalong naging mabigat ang mga gawain nila.</p><p><em>Ano ba ‘yan</em>, isip ni Chanyeol, parang tadhana na mismo ang nagpipigil sa kanilang magkita.</p><p>Laking tuwa na lang talaga niya noong umabot ng linggo hanggang buwan ang pag-uusap nila. Baka nasakal na lang niya ang sarili kung hindi. Hindi dahil sa lungkot, kundi sa pagkakagusto niya sa taong hindi niya pa nakikita ni isang beses.</p><p>Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya gamit ang mga palad niya at sumigaw.</p><p>“Hay Baekhyun, ayoko na!”</p><p>Bakit ba kasi hindi na lang siya do’n sa customer crush niya, at least ‘yon alam niya ang itsura at nakita na niya nang isang beses kaya hindi imposibleng makita niya pa ulit. Ba’t ‘di na lang siya kay Byun BH—</p><p>Byun BH.</p><p>BH.</p><p>Baek Hyun.</p><p>Nasampal ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa na-realize niya. “Park Chanyeol, tanga ka talaga!”</p><p>Ilang buwan na niyang kausap si Baekhyun pero hindi niya man lang natanong ang buong pangalan nito.</p><p>Agad niyang hinanap ang phone niya upang ikumpirma kay Baekhyun kung tama ang naisip niya.</p><p>Kaso nga lang, ngayon niya lang rin naalala na hindi na pala niya nareplyan si Baekhyun kanina mula nang pumasok siya sa trabaho.</p><p>
  <em>15 unread messages</em>
</p><p>[ <em>chanyeolieee tapos na klase namin hehe</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>isa lang homework ko for today pwede kita guluhin mamaya bleh uwuwuwu</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>hehe tambay muna kami sa lib nood kami movie ayaw pa namin umuwi e punuan pa sakayan</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>wag ka magseselos ha kasama ko sina minseok at jongdae as always hay wala naman akong ibang kaibigan this is so sad</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>chanyeolo done na kamiii uwi nakooo</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>yeolchan binigay ko burger ko dun sa bata kasi nasa labas siya ng mcdo sa pinto ;cc now im hungry</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>alam mo bang pag inalis mo ang b sa bananas pinya na siya? :((</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>done w my homework na! san na u pogscy27? :((</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>im eating saging with ketchup hehe kain ka rin dyan okay? wag papagutom! inom ka rin water lagi</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>u know how ang tao pag nasa tubig nalulunod diba e ang isda ba pag nasa lupa nalulunod ba sila sa hangin o di lang sila makahinga kasi wala sila sa tubig?</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>chanyeolie</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>it’s been 5 hrs :-----(</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>yeolie padilim na, nakauwi ka na ba?</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>yeol?</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>busy ka pa? idlip muna ako ha tabi ko to sa tenga ko para rinig ko agad kung nagtext ka na</em> ]</p><p>Hindi tuloy alam ni Chanyeol kung mag-rereply na ba siya dahil sa huling text ni Baekhyun, pero magdadalawang oras na ‘yon, baka pwede na? Baka gising na siya?</p><p>[ <em>,,khyunie.. KauUwi q lnq p0.. 7 na pLa x0ri :(</em> ]</p><p>Agad namang nagreply si Baekhyun. Kilig na kilig na naman si Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>hey yeolie i csnt type pa kakagisinf kp lanf hehe csn i call insteaf?</em> ]</p><p>“Aw,” Hinampas na naman ni Chanyeol ang unan sa sarili. “Pikit pikit pa ang baby ko!”</p><p>[ <em>,,sure baek hehe..</em> ]</p><p>Unang ring pa lang ng phone niya ay sinagot na agad ito ni Chanyeol. “Hello, Baekhyunie?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Yeolie. How was your day?”</em>
</p><p>Hindi mapagmura si Chanyeol, pero ang masasabi niya lang ngayon: putangina.</p><p>‘Yung gaspang ng boses ni Baekhyun. Nakakapanghina.</p><p>Sinimulan nilang mag-usap sa call noong inabot na ng isang buwan ang pag-uusap nila dahil komportable na sila sa isa’t-isa. May mga linggong gabi-gabi sila nag-uusap sa call ngunit hindi naman ‘yon madalas dahil nga busy sila pareho, at mahiyain si Chanyeol kaya napuputol agad ang usapan kapag tawag. Hindi na dinalasan ni Baekhyun ang pagtawag noong naranasan niyang hangin na lang ang naririnig sa kabilang linya.</p><p>Ang hindi niya lang alam ay dahil ‘yon sa iniwan na ni Chanyeol ang phone niya sa lamesa at sinubsob na ang mukha niya sa kama para sumigaw dahil sa kilig. At hindi naman kailangan malaman ni Baekhyun ‘yon.</p><p>Pamilyar na ang boses ni Baekhyun sa kanya, ngunit iba talaga ang epekto nito tuwing naririnig niya. Lalo na ngayon na unang beses niyang marinig ang boses nito nang bagong gising.</p><p>Sinubukang pigilan ni Chanyeol magwala. Nakakapanlambot talaga.</p><p>
  <em>“Tao po? May kausap po ba ako? Pabili pong yelo?”</em>
</p><p>Nabalik si Chanyeol sa ulirat nang marinig ulit ang boses ni Baekhyun. “U-um, hi, oo ayos naman hehe. Pagod pero kanina lang. Ikaw, musta araw mo?”</p><p>Nakarinig siya ng paggalaw sa kabilang linya. Bumangon siguro si Baekhyun.</p><p>
  <em>“Buti naman. ‘Yung akin? Hm, medyo malungkot.”</em>
</p><p>“Ha?” Napaupo nang maayos si Chanyeol. “Bakit? Ano’ng nangyari?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hindi kita nakausap nang matagal kanina.”</em>
</p><p>Ayan na naman ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol dahil sa mga pa-ganyan ni Baekhyun. Alam kaya nito ang nagagawa niya sa kaniya?</p><p>
  <em>“Kroo kroo. Boses po ni Chanyeol gusto ko marinig ngayon hindi tunog ng electric fan.”</em>
</p><p>Pangatlong suntok na ata niya ‘to sa unan niya. “E, ikaw kasi!”</p><p>
  <em>“Hahaha! Ano ginawa ko bukod sa mamiss ka?”</em>
</p><p>Isang suntok ulit. “Oh, tignan mo na!”</p><p>
  <em>“Ang ano? Ang makikita ko lang dito ay ang pagtingin ko sa ‘yo.”</em>
</p><p>Nasipa na ni Chanyeol ang unan palayo. “Baekhyun!!!”</p><p>
  <em>“Titigil na boss! Ayaw mo ata, e.”</em>
</p><p>“Oo, ayaw ko.” Kagat na ni Chanyeol ang kuko niya. “Ayaw ko na biro lang ang mga ‘yan.”</p><p>Rinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Baekhyun. Ayan na, pagtitripan na siya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hm? Baka biro.”</em>
</p><p>Nakahinga nang maluwag si Chanyeol. Hindi siya inasar ni Baekhyun ngayon.</p><p>“Sus, tapos n’yan chinacharot mo lang ako.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hinaharot lang, daming letter C naman n’yan, tatlo, pakitanggal nga.”</em>
</p><p>Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot kaya nagtanong na lamang siya kung bakit.</p><p>
  <em>“Isang C lang naman ang kailangan ko.”</em>
</p><p>Mapupunit na talaga ang labi ni Chanyeol kakakagat niya.</p><p>“Oo, may kailangan kang C ngayon. Mag-calm down.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, ‘yun ba? Akala ko Chanyeol ang C na kailangan ko.”</em>
</p><p>Kaya minsan talaga, ayaw ni Chanyeol na sa tawag sila nag-uusap dahil una, hindi niya alam madalas ang sasabihin sa lantarang panlalandi ni Baekhyun lalo na kapag sunud-sunod. Pangalawa, baka mainip lang si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil nga hindi siya nagsasalita.</p><p>Pangatlo at ang pinakamahalagang dahilan, hindi siya makatili.</p><p>
  <em>“Hay, na-inbox na naman ako ni pogs cy. Nakakalungkot naman.”</em>
</p><p>“Pakalma lang saglit!”</p><p>Nasampal ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya sa nasabi. Nakakahiya!</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, good to know na kasing bilis ng tibok ng puso ko ang iyo.”</em>
</p><p>Hindi talaga palamura si Chanyeol, pero— “Shet lang talaga, Baek. Ano’ng ginagawa mo sa ‘kin?”</p><p>
  <em>“Wala pa.”</em>
</p><p>“HOY!” Napabangon si Chanyeol nang ‘di oras. Kailangan talaga kumalma ng taong ‘to!</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe. Joke lang. Unless—“</em>
</p><p>Pinutol na agad siya ni Chanyeol dahil nag-papanic na siya.</p><p>“So ano’ng almusal mo nung lunch?”</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun. <em>“Hindi ako nag-almusal, at maganda sana kung ikaw ang naging lunch ko.”</em></p><p>Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung anong klaseng pagwawala lamang ang magagawa niya kaya humiga na lang siya sa sahig. “P-puro ka talaga kalokohan!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Uy, nautal. Naisip niya ri—“</em>
</p><p>“Ako tigilan mo ha, hindi ko pa nga alam ang full name mo.”</p><p>Hindi niya dapat ganyan itatanong ‘yan. Ipapaliwanag niya pa sana na nagbabaka-sakali siyang siya ang naging customer nila noon pero mukhang maganda na rin namang isingit ngayon.</p><p>
  <em>“Hindi mo rin sinabi ang sa ‘yo, babe.”</em>
</p><p>Wala nang paglalagyan ang kilig niya, umaapaw na. “Hindi babe ang pangalan ko. Park Chanyeol.”</p><p>
  <em>“Park Chanyeol…” </em>
</p><p>Naramdaman ata ni Chanyeol na tumigil sa pagtibok ang puso niya. Napakagandang pakinggan ng pangalan niya sa boses ni Baekhyun, hindi niya alam ang mararamdaman niya.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Byun Baekhyun, but you can call me yours.”</em>
</p><p>Hindi na napigilang mapatalon ni Chanyeol sa tuwa.</p><p>“Ikaw nga si Byun BH!”</p><p>Si Baekhyun nga ‘yung gwapong lalaki na naging customer-slash-slight crush niya dati! Hindi siya nagtataksil kay Baekhyun!</p><p>
  <em>“Ha?”</em>
</p><p>“’Yung customer na nag-iwan ng tissue na may drawing ng dalawang T’s as a tip.”</p><p>Natawa nang malakas si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.</p><p>
  <em>“Ikaw pala ‘yon, ‘yung waiter na mukhang pinapatay na kami sa isip niya.”</em>
</p><p>“Huy, hindi ha! Napagutusan lang akong paalisin kayo.”</p><p>
  <em>“Todo tingin ka kasi, mukha tuloy hindi ka makapaghintay na umalis kami no’n at na-offend ako slight kaya sorry sa mga tissue mong may drawing ti—“</em>
</p><p>“AH!” Napasigaw naman si Chanyeol. Wala talagang preno ang bibig ni Baekhyun, ano? “Chill mo lang, Baek! Tsaka sorry kung ganon ang naging labas. Napatitig lang kasi…”</p><p>
  <em>“Kasi?”</em>
</p><p>“…anggsgwggwgs.”</p><p>Masyadong minadali ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya na kahit siya hindi niya naintindihan.</p><p>
  <em>“Ano?”</em>
</p><p>“Sabi ko,” Huminga muna siya nang malalim. “Ang g-gwapo mo no’n. I-ikaw lang ang taong nakita kong binagayan ang undercut.”</p><p>Tumawa na naman si Baekhyun. Wow! Hindi na siya mapakali dito tapos tatawanan lang siya?</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, baby.”</em>
</p><p>Hindi na talaga sapat ang unan para paglabasan ng feelings niya.</p><p>“Heh! E, a-ako?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p>Kinakabahan siya sa itatanong niya. Hindi niya alam kung gusto niyang malaman ang sagot, baka masaktan lang siya.</p><p>“Anong… tingin mo sa ‘kin?”</p><p>
  <em>“Haha! Don’t worry, Yeol. Mas lalo kang naging cute para sa ‘kin ngayon. Exactly my type.”</em>
</p><p>Type daw!</p><p>Hindi lang siya basta pasok sa type ni Baekhyun, siya mismo ito!</p><p>“Weh? Talaga lang ah, baka minumura mo na pala ako noon sa isip mo.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, medyo. Pero wala naman akong sinabing ‘di kita type no’n.”</em>
</p><p>Siya naman ang natawa ngayon. Wala talagang filter ‘tong bibig ni Baekhyun.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, hindi mo pa kinwento sa ‘kin ang araw mo.”</em>
</p><p>“Ah,” Napatango si Chanyeol na para bang nakikita siya ni Baekhyun. “E, ‘yun lang naman kasi ang nangyari. Pumasok sa school, nakipagkulitan kina Kyungsoo at Jongin, nagtrabaho tapos napakarami nang tao sa mga mall ngayon dahil magpapasko na, tapos umuwi, tapos kausap ka ngayon.”</p><p><em>“So, nasa best part ka na ng araw mo ‘no?”</em> Halatang halata ang pang-aasar sa tono ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Oo.” Pero tama naman si Baekhyun, at ayos lang na malaman niya ‘yon. “Kanina pa.”</p><p>Tumagal ang pag-aasaran nilang dalawa hanggang hatinggabi. Nawala ang antok na ramdam kanina ni Chanyeol dahil sa pagod sa trabaho at mukhang hindi pa nga siya makakatulog nang maaga ngayon dahil sa halo-halong naramdaman niya.</p><p>Mabuti na nga lang talaga at malakas ang ulan ngayon, kundi mahihirapan siyang bumangon bukas dahil sa puyat.</p><p>Araw-araw silang magkausap ni Baekhyun, pero ni minsan hindi sila naubusan ng pag-uusapan. Nagtataka na nga siya minsan dahil alam niyang boring siya kausap pero walang pagkakataong natapos ang usapan nila na hindi dahil sa busy sila.</p><p>Hindi niya tuloy mapigilang umasa na baka totoong gusto siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Baka gusto rin siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Kasabay ng paglalim ng gabi ay ang paglalim din ng usapan nila gaya ng mga nakaraang araw. Ang kaninang mga harutan ay napunta na sa mga balak gawin katapos mag-aral at mga plano sa buhay.</p><p>Isa ito sa mga bagay na hindi pa masyadong iniisip ni Chanyeol dahil hindi naman siya sigurado kung saan siya dadalhin ng tadhana. Hindi naman siya tulad ng iba na may pangarap at determinadong makuha ang mga gusto sa buhay.</p><p>
  <em>“Tingin mo magiging doktor ako, Yeol? Kakayanin ko ba? Kailangan kong kayanin, ‘yun ang nagtutulak sa ‘kin makatapos, e.”</em>
</p><p>Hindi siya gaya ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Oo naman, ‘no! Kahit puro ka kalokohan halata sa ‘yo na matalino ka, kaya mo ‘yan!”</p><p>Saglitang pumasok sa isip ni Chanyeol na sana ay kasama siya sa mga plano ni Baekhyun, bilang tagatulak man o bilang bagay na aabutin niya ‘di katagalan.</p><p>Napailing na lamang si Chanyeol. Gustong gusto na niya talaga si Baekhyun.</p><p>
  <em>“E, ikaw ba?”</em>
</p><p>Sana, magkita sila sa gitna.</p><p>
  <em>“Ano’ng plano mo after college? Buti nga pala Architecture ang kinuha mo, hindi ko natanong kung bakit.”</em>
</p><p>“Hm, maging Calculus prof?” Bahagyang natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi. “Gusto kong magturo, Baek.”</p><p>
  <em>“Magturo?”</em>
</p><p>“Oo… Hindi talaga Archi ang gusto ko. Architect ang papa ko, at nung nawala siya, nasabihan ako ng mga kamaganak namin na kunin ang kursong kapareho ng sa kanya. Para sa alaala niya, kumbaga.”</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung itutuloy niya ang sasabihin niya dahil nanahimik si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya ngunit ginawa na lamang niya. “Educ ang gusto ko, kagaya nina Jongin. Naiinggit ako minsan kapag nagkekwento sila tungkol sa klase nila, pero ang iniisip ko na lang, malaki naman ang bayad ng mga architect.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeol…”</em>
</p><p>Sinubukang pagaanin ni Chanyeol ang usapan. “Sakto, magaling naman ako magdrawing! Pag nakita mo portraits ko, ma-iin love ka sa ‘kin.”</p><p>Mabuti na lang at naintindihan ito ni Baekhyun. <em>“Hindi na kailangan. Ngayon pa lang, hulog na ako.”</em></p><p>“Good.” Napangiti si Chanyeol. “’Wag kang babangon hanggat wala pa ako d’yan, okay?”</p><p><em>“Hindi ako babangon.”</em> Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagngiti ni Baekhyun sa boses niya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hindi ako aalis dito para sigurado kang merong sasalo sa ‘yo kapag handa ka nang tumalon.”</em>
</p><p>Ibinaba naman ni Chanyeol ang tawag at ibinato sa kama niya. Hindi na niya kinaya, tumayo na siya mula sa pagkakahiga sa sahig at nagtatalon sa gitna ng kwarto niya. Pinagsisipa niya ang lahat ng pwedeng sipain at kinurot lahat ng pwedeng kurutin dahil hindi naman siya pwedeng sumigaw, madaling araw na. Panigurado tulog na ang mama niya.</p><p>Kung napupunit lang ang mukha, malamang ay hati na sa gitna ang kay Chanyeol dahil kanina pa siya ngiting ngiti. Ramdam na rin niya ang sakit at ngawit sa panga niya ngunit hindi niya mapigilan.</p><p>Ang saya.</p><p>Ang saya na nasa iisang pahina sila ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Tumunog naman ulit ang phone niya at nakita ang sunod-sunod na texts ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa pala ito nagmemessage, hindi niya lang napansin dahil busy siyang magwala.</p><p>[ <em>uy, sumobra na ba ako?</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>yeollie sorry na :v</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>chanyeolooo ;&lt;&lt;</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>di na ako magsasabi ng ganon kung di ka komportable promise!</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>well ngayon lang, kasi kakailanganin mo magadjust dapat masanay ka hehe :c</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>uy sorry na call na ako ulet nnnggg hhnngg gmmmgg nggg</em> ]</p><p>Huminga muna nang malalim si Chanyeol bago nag-reply.</p><p>Noon pa cute si Baekhyun, sa pamamaraan pa lang nito magsalita tuwang tuwa na agad si Chanyeol noon. Lalo na kapag nagbibiro ito. Mapanggago pero cute. Ngayong may mukha na si Baekhyun, hindi alam ni Chanyeol na posible palang macute-an sa isang tao nang sobra sobra.</p><p>[ <em>,,cqe caLl m0 nko</em> ]</p><p>Agad namang tumawag si Baekhyun at dahil gusto munang magpakipot ni Chanyeol, sinagot niya ang tawag sa ikatlong ring.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry po! ‘Di na mauulit.”</em>
</p><p>“Talaga!” Kunwaring pagsusungit ni Chanyeol. “’Wag ka nang magbibiro nang ganon.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, so pwede ko pa sabihin ulit kasi hindi siya biro?”</em>
</p><p>Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pag-init ng pisngi at tenga niya. “Baek!”</p><p><em>“Hehe sa’n na nga pala tayo? Baka ibaba mo tawag ulit, e</em>.”</p><p>“Ha—“</p><p>
  <em>“Ah right, sa course pala! Anong major nina Kyungsoo at Jongin?”</em>
</p><p>“Wait, uh.” Saglit na nag-isip si Chanyeol. Hindi niya masyadong matandaan dahil 2nd year pa lang sila, hindi pa masyadong nag-fofocus sa major ‘yung dalawa. “Si Kyungsoo ang alam ko Bio, tapos si Jongin… MAPEH? ‘Di ko sure talaga basta ang sabi niya gusto niya art-related, MAPEH nga siguro.”</p><p>Bagay na bagay sa mga kaibigan niya ang mga kinukuha nila. Bagay kay Jongin ang MAPEH dahil magaling itong sumayaw at kumanta, at magaling pa ito sa History. Magandang combination. Si Kyungsoo naman… inisip na lang ni Chanyeol na bagay ito sa kanya dahil nasa mukha niya ang mukhang matalino.</p><p>
  <em>“Uy, malay mo, maging teacher ko pala si Kyungsoo sa college! Ang weird siguro no’n, ano? Pero sabagay, ito pa lang weird na. Magkakaedad tayo pero ako nasa high school pa lang, kayo 2nd year na.”</em>
</p><p>Isa na namang bagay na hindi alam ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ngayon niya lang naalala. Hindi niya nga pala alam anong taon na si Baekhyun.</p><p>Nasampal na lamang ni Chanyeol ang noo niya. “Siguro naman graduating ka na ‘no, Baek? Ang pangit tignan kung sakali, pumapatol ako sa high schooler.”</p><p>
  <em>“Pareho tayong eighteen! At mas matanda ako sa ‘yo. May ako, November ka.”</em>
</p><p>Sa natatandaang niyang itsura ni Baekhyun, mukha siyang fifteen. Mukha ngang mas matanda pa siya rito.</p><p>“Aw, Kuya Baekhyun pala, e.”</p><p>
  <em>“Shiiit. That’s hot.”</em>
</p><p>At masyado na ngang nadala si Chanyeol sa harutan nila na hindi na niya na-realize na hindi nila nababanggit pareho ang taon kung kelan sila pinanganak tuwing nasasabi nila ang mga birthdays nila.</p><p>Hindi niya rin naalalang itanong kung bakit <em>12</em> ang nakasulat sa level patch ni Baekhyun sa uniporme niya at hindi <em>S</em> at kung bakit nasa high school pa rin ito.</p><p>Dahil tutok masyado ang atensyon ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, hindi niya napapansin ang mga kaibahan nila ni Baekhyun na unti-unti nang mas nagiging litaw.</p><p><em>“Nga pala Yeol, pagod ka ‘di ba? Wala ka bang pasok bukas? Ba’t gising ka pa?”</em> Napahinto si Baekhyun saglit. <em>“Alas dos na pala, huy! Tulog na tayo aga pa tayo mamaya.”</em></p><p>“Ha?” Takang tanong ni Chanyeol at lumakad papunta sa bintana niya. Ang lakas ng ulan, mukhang bumabagyo. Hindi ba pansin ni Baekhyun? “Walang pasok mamaya, ako na nagsususpend. Sobrang lakas ng ulan oh, sure akong abot pati sa amin ang suspension n’yan.”</p><p>
  <em>“Umuulan? Huh? Wala naman sa amin.”</em>
</p><p>“Talaga?” Imposibleng wala kahit ni ambon kina Baekhyun, sobrang lakas ng ulan. “Baka nahuli lang.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hm, baka nga. Sana nga walang pasok, hindi pa ako tapos sa SIP ko, e.”</em>
</p><p>“SIP?” Gulat niyang tanong. “May—may SIP na ang high school ngayon?”</p><p>
  <em>“Ha? Oo naman. Wala ba kayo dati?”</em>
</p><p>“Wala…” Napailng pa si Chanyeol na para bang makikita ni Baekhyun. “Baby thesis nga lang ang meron kami dati, e.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ang swerte talaga! Ngayon, sabay-sabay na ang mga thesis. Full-blown theses ha, ang iba d’yan capstone projects. Tapos ‘di lang ‘yan, sabay-sabay rin ang mga SIP tapos para sa mga minor subjects, may pa-research papers din sila. Ano ba ‘yan, ang swerte mo naman.”</em>
</p><p>Nako, nag-rant na ang baby niya.</p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol sa narinig, at dahil na rin ito ang pinakamahabang sinabi ni Baekhyun na walang halong kalokohan. Naaawa siya pero sige, gaganti muna siya. “Baek, isa lang thesis namin n’yan.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hay, edi kayo na—“</em>
</p><p>“Sa buong college life ko.”</p><p>
  <em>“ANO?”</em>
</p><p>Hindi na napigilang matawa ni Chanyeol nang malakas. “Pasensya na, mukhang mas kampi ang tadhana sa mga Sagittarius kesa sa Taurus.”</p><p>
  <em>“Pare-pareho lang namang stars ‘yan—ay! Silip ka sa bintana Yeollie dali!”</em>
</p><p>“Nakasilip na ako kanina pa.” Hindi na niya nga ramdam ang binti niya dahil kanina pa pala siya nakatayo sa may bintana. “Bakit?”</p><p>
  <em>“Wala lang, para iisa tayo ng tinitignan ngayon. Bangon ako teka tingin tayo stars!”</em>
</p><p>“Baek,” Ang cute ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, nakakakilig sana kung ‘di lang dahil sa panahon. “Malakas ang ulan, walang stars dito. Malamang d’yan din, ‘wag ka nang bumangon.”</p><p><em>“Aw, okay.”</em> Rinig ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya ang mga kaluskos na nagagawa ni Baekhyun. Ang likot naman ng batang ‘yan. <em>“’Di ko pa rin kasi rinig ulan dito, e. Wala pa ata.”</em></p><p>Naglakad na si Chanyeol pabalik sa kama niya. Masakit na ang likod niya. “Batang aircon ka ata kaya hindi mo rinig, e. Mayaman talaga, kaya pala Med.”</p><p>
  <em>“Uy, hindi ako mayaman! Pinsan ko kasi nagpapaaral sa ‘kin, e medyo may kaya siya kaya suportado niya ako sa mga gusto ko.”</em>
</p><p>“Pinsan?”</p><p>
  <em>“Oo, si Kuya Junmyeon. Siya halos ang nagpalaki sa ‘kin. OFW kasi ang mama ko, kaya bata pa lang ako, tuwing bagong taon ko lang siya nakikita at kay Kuya Jun na ako lumaki.”</em>
</p><p>Nakaramdam ng lungkot bigla si Chanyeol. Kung may kaya ang pinsan niya, ibig sabihin batak sa trabaho ‘yon. Kung ganon, palaging naiiwan noon mag-isa si Baekhyun nung bata siya.</p><p>Sana hindi masyadong naging maglungkot si Baekhyun noon. Hindi na siya mag-iisa ngayon.</p><p>“Ang… papa mo Baek? ‘Di mo nabanggit.”</p><p><em>“Ah!”</em> Natawa si Baekhyun. <em>“Sumakabilang bahay.”</em></p><p>“Oh.” Bahagyang nagsisi si Chanyeol sa tinanong. “Sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>“Huy, sabi ko bahay! Multo na siya para sa ‘kin pero hindi pa siya patay, ba’t ka nag-sosorry? Okay lang ‘yon, Chanchan.”</em>
</p><p>Napangiti si Chanyeol sa huling linya. “Ano ba ‘yan, ang dami mong nicknames sa ‘kin hindi ko na nga matandaan ang iba.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ayos lang, isa lang kailangan mong tandaan sa susunod.”</em>
</p><p>“Ano?”</p><p>
  <em>“Mahal.”</em>
</p><p>Mahal.</p><p>Nagustuhan ni Chanyeol ang bigat at lambot nito sa boses ni Baekhyun. Tatandaan niya ang pakiramdam na ‘yon. Sa susunod.</p><p>“Aray!”</p><p>Nabitawan ni Chanyeol ang phone niya noong nakaramdam siya ng pagkirot sa kanang palasingsingan niya ngunit mabilis naman niyang kinuha ito gamit ang kabilang kamay at itinapat ulit sa tenga niya.</p><p>Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung papaniwalaan niya ang sarili sa nakikita niya.</p><p>
  <em>“Grabe ka naman! Hindi naman ako masakit magmahal!”</em>
</p><p>Isang manipis na tali na mukhang gawa sa liwanag ang pumulupot sa daliri niya. Humaba ito hanggang sa tumagos sa salamin ng bintana niya. Sinubukan niyang kalabitin ang tali gamit ang hintuturo niya ngunit wala siyang nahawakan.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Yeolchan? Nand’yan ka pa ba?”</em>
</p><p>Tumagos lang rin ito sa daliri niya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey? Yeol? What happened? Ano’ng masakit?”</em>
</p><p>“Baek…” Mariing pinikit ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya at umaasang mawala ang puting ilaw na nakikita niya ngayon sa daliri niya kadilat niya.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes? Ano ‘yon? Ano’ng nangyari? Sa’n masakit?”</em>
</p><p>Nagkamali siya. “Maniniwala ka ba… Kapag sinabi kong liwanag ang dahilan?”</p><p>Saglit na nanahimik si Baekhyun bago magsalita.</p><p><em>“Oo, Yeol.”</em> Rinig ni Chanyeol ang gulat sa tono nito. <em>“May masakit din sa ‘kin ngayon.”</em></p><p>“Sa daliri rin?”</p><p>Mas lalong kinabahan si Chanyeol sa sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p>
  <em>“Ring finger, kanang kamay.”</em>
</p><p>Gustong maniwala ni Chanyeol na mga puyat at pagod lang sila o di kaya’y pinagtitripan lang siya ni Baekhyun gaya ng madalas gawin nito pero isang malaking patunay ang huling sinabi niya na hindi nagbibiro si Baekhyun—na pareho sila ng nakikita ngayon.</p><p>Pero kung maniniwala si Chanyeol, ano ito? Ano’ng magpapaliwanag sa nakikita niya ngayon?</p><p>“Ano ‘to, Baek?” Hindi niya inalis ang tingin niya sa tali habang nagsasalita. “Ngayon lang rin ba?”</p><p><em>“Hindi. The first and last time na lumitaw ‘yung sa ‘kin nasa klase ako, nung oras bago natin sinubukang magkita.”</em> Napakurap na lang si Chanyeol sa naririnig<em>. “Ngayon na lang ulit lumitaw at hindi ko pa rin alam kung ano ‘to at kung ano ang kabilang dulo ng tali.”</em></p><p>Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung gusto niyang paniwalaan o isipin na lang na nababaliw na silang dalawa. “Tayo lang ba ang meron?”</p><p><em>“Hindi ko alam, Yeol.”</em> Isang malalim na paghinga mula sa kanilang dalawa. <em>“Ang alam ko lang sa ngayon, tayo lang ang nakakakita.”</em></p><p>Tinigil na ni Chanyeol ang pag-dedeny sa nakikita niya at nagsimula na siyang matakot sa kung ano’ng posibleng ibig sabihin nito. May masama bang mangyayari? May dulo ba ang tali? Ano ang dulo nito? Saan?</p><p>
  <em>“Alam kong nalilito ka ngayon at mahirap paniwalaan. Do you want to sleep na ba?”</em>
</p><p>Hindi siya nakasagot.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you scared?”</em>
</p><p>Wala sa sariling napatango si Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey baby, I assure you wala na po ‘yan pagkagising mo, okay? Saglit lang ‘yan, tulog ka na po, hm?”</em>
</p><p>Hindi napansin ni Chanyeol ang itinawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Okay.”</p><p>
  <em>“’Wag ka na takot ha? Mawawala ‘yan kapikit mo.”</em>
</p><p>Umayos muna siya ng pagkakahiga bago nagsalita ulit. “E, ikaw? Mawawala ka ba pagkapikit ko?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hindi, hihintayin kita makatulog bago ko ibaba yung call.”</em>
</p><p>“Hm, okay.” Unti-unti nang nawawala ang kaba ni Chanyeol at napalitan na ng kilig. “Good night, Khyunnie.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good night, Chanyeolie.”</em>
</p><p>Nakatulog si Chanyeol sa mahinang pagkanta ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.</p><p>Hindi na niya nakita ang paggalaw ng tali at pagpulupot nito sa ulo niya bago ito tumagos paloob.</p><p>
  <em>“Sweet dreams, my love.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>MA-I</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Paparating na ang Raja!”</p><p>Ang mga tao sa daan ay agad na tumigil sa pagtatrabaho at mabilisang gumilid sa anunsyo. Lahat sila ay humarap sa direksyon ng papalapit na hari at sabay-sabay na lumuhod pati na ang mga bata, liban sa pinunong nag-anunsyo. Naging tahimik ang lugar, tunog na lamang ng mga alon sa dagat ang tanging naririnig sa kanila.</p><p>“Lakan Yixing.” Pagbati ng hari sa lalaking nag-anunsyo ng kanyang pagdating. Ito ang nagsilbing permiso sa lalaki na maaari na siyang lumuhod at magbigay galang sa hari.</p><p>“Raja Baekhyun.” Pabalik na pagbati ng lalaki. “Kung hindi niyo po mamasamain, bakit po kayo napadalaw sa aming munting baryo?”</p><p>Napangiti ang hari sa nakapintang kaba sa mukha ng pinuno. “Nais ko munang lumayo sa palasyo, sumasakit ang aking ulo kay Datu Junmyeon.”</p><p>Mapang-asar na tinignan ng hari ang pinuno kaya napaiwas na lamang ito ng tingin habang namumula ang mga pisngi. “Sa anong dahilan, Raja?”</p><p>“Pinaghahanap na niya ako ng asawa.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa mas komportableng pananalita, walang bakas ng pagkahari. “Ng <em>mga</em> asawa pala. Ayaw ko. Pagsabihan mo ang iyong asawa, Yixing.”</p><p>Napapikit na lamang sa hiya ang pinunong si Yixing dahil rinig ng lahat ng taong nakaluhod pa rin kasama niya ang sinabi ng hari. “Raja.”</p><p>“Baekhyun.” Pagtatama niya kay Yixing. “Malayo tayo sa palasyo, huwag na muna tayong magpaka-edukado ngayon.”</p><p>Humarap si Baekhyun sa mga taong nakaluhod pa rin. “Maaari na kayong tumayo at bumalik sa inyong mga gawain, pasensya na sa abala.”</p><p>Iba’t-ibang bati at papuri na naman ang natanggap ni Baekhyun dahil sa kabaitan nito. Kitang kita sa batang hari ang malasakit nito sa kanyang pinamumunuang lugar at mga tao. Kakaiba si Baekhyun sa mga naunang namuno, hindi ramdam ang malaking harang sa pagitan niya at ng kanyang mga tao.</p><p>Dahil dito, minahal si Baekhyun ng bawat tao sa lahat ng baryong kanyang kinasasakupan. Pinadadalhan ito araw-araw sa palasyo ng mga pagkain, damit, at mga kagamitan na siya namang tinatanggap ng hari isa-isa.</p><p>Saglit na luminga-linga si Baekhyun sa paligid at pinagmasdan ang mga ginagawa ng mga tao roon. Ang iba ay nagluluto at naglalaba, samantalang ang iba naman ay naghahabi at nagbabatok. Natuwa si Baekhyun sa pinapanood niya.</p><p>Ngunit may isa pa siyang hinahanap. Ang isa pang dahilan ng pagpunta niya rito.</p><p>“Yixing,” Kanyang tawag ulit sa Lakan. “Ang magandang lalaki na itinuro ko sa ‘yo noon, hindi ko siya makita.”</p><p>“Si Chanyeol?” Sinubukan ding hanapin ni Yixing ang lalaking nabanggit. “Baka nagtatrabaho.”</p><p>Napaharap si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Trabaho?”</p><p>“<em>Alipin</em> si Chanyeol.” Napabuntong-hininga ang kanyang kausap. “Kaya nga ang payo ko sa ‘yo ay maghanap ka na lang ng mapapangasawa sa mga panginoong nakapila sa ‘yo.”</p><p>“<em>Namamahay</em>?”</p><p>Umiling si Yixing at kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “<em>Sagigilid</em>. Namana niya ang utang ng kanyang mga magulang, kawawang bata.”</p><p>“Alamin mo kung saang bahay siya nagsisilbi, bibilhin ko ang kanyang kalayaan.” Naglakad na palayo si Baekhyun at sinundan naman siya ni Yixing. “Gawin mong <em>timawa</em> ang magandang lalaking iyon.”</p><p>“Baekhyun—“</p><p>“’Yan ay salita ng hari.” Napangiti si Baekhyun nang hindi na nakasagot pa si Yixing. “Mamamasyal na ako sa may tabingdagat, hindi mo na ako kailangan sundan. Paalam!”</p><p>Agad na tumalikod si Baekhyun at hindi niya nakita ang pagsampal ni Yixing sa sarili niyang noo dahil sa kaniya.</p><p>Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa may tabingdagat na hindi kalayuan sa pinanggalingan niya. Tahimik ang dagat. Mabababa ang alon nito at walang taong nakapaligid, marahil ay tanghaling tapat. Oras ng pagkain at pahinga.</p><p>Nagpatuloy ang hari sa paglalakad habang palapit nang palapit sa tubig, sadya niyang hinahayaang mabasa ang kanyang mga paa. Maligamgam ang tubig, mas lalo itong ikinatuwa ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Nakarinig naman siya ng mahinang tunog sa ‘di kalayuan. Sa pag-angat niya ng ulo niya, nakita niya ang lalaking kanina niya pa hinahanap.</p><p>Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit dito at sumilip sa likod nito upang makita ang kanyang ginagawa. Hindi siya napansin agad ng lalaki dahil nakaupo ito sa may buhangin.</p><p>Ang lalaki ay mayroong lalagyan na gawa sa bao ng niyog na naglalaman ng mga dahon. Kumuha siya ng bagong dahon sa lalagyan at itinapon ang hawak niya. Inipit niya ito sa gitna ng mga labi niya at hinipan.</p><p>Namangha naman si Baekhyun sa kanyang nakikita.</p><p>“Mahusay!”</p><p>Agad na lumingon ang lalaki sa kanya na may nanglalaking mga mata.</p><p>“Raja!”</p><p>Luluhod na dapat ito nang pigilan siya ni Baekhyun. “Huwag na, ituloy mo ang ginagawa mo kanina.” Umupo siya sa tabi ng lalaki. “Ang musikang nagawa mo sa pag-ihip ng dahon, gusto ko iyon.”</p><p>Halata sa pisngi at tenga ni Chanyeol ang pula nito dahil sa lapit ng hari at ang mga papuri niya. “Raja…”</p><p>“Ayaw mo ba?”</p><p>Mabilis na umiling si Chanyeol. “Masusunod po, Raja!”</p><p>“Baekhyun na lamang,” Natutuwa rin si Baekhyun sa pulang nakikita niya. “Maaari ba ‘yon?”</p><p>“Kung ‘yon ang inyong gusto,” Napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol. “B-baekhyun.”</p><p>Umayos ng upo si Baekhyun at humarap sa dagat. “Maaari ka bang tumugtog para sa ‘kin, Chanyeol?”</p><p>Napanganga si Chanyeol sa narinig. “Ala—alam mo ang aking pangalan, Ra—Baekhyun…”</p><p>“Nalaman ko sa inyong Lakan.” Matapang na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Tinanong ko sa kanya kung ano’ng pangalan ng magandang lalaking nagnakaw ng kamote sa isang taniman.”</p><p>“P-patawarin niyo po ako, mahal na hari!” Napaluhod na ngayon si Chanyeol. “Nawala sa aking isipan na inyo lahat ng lupain sa lugar na ito! A-akala ko po ay bakanteng lupa i-iyon! Lubos ko pong tatanggapin ang inyong parusa!”</p><p>“Nais mo bang mapasaiyo ang lupang ‘yon, Chanyeol?”</p><p>Mukhang mababali ang leeg ni Chanyeol sa sobrang bilis ng pag-iling nito. “Ako’y isang hamak na alipin lamang, Raja.”</p><p>“Baekhyun.” Pagtatama ng hari. Makakailang beses ba siya ngayong araw sa pagsasabi ng pangalan niya? “At hindi ka na magiging isang alipin, Chanyeol.”</p><p>Malungkot na napangiti si Chanyeol. “Pinagbabayaran ko pa ang utang ng aking mga magulang, Baekhyun, wala pa akong maipambibili sa aking katayuan—“</p><p>“Binili ko na.”</p><p>Napakurap na lamang si Chanyeol. “A—ano? Bakit? Ba—Ano?”</p><p>Hinawi ni Baekhyun ang mahahabang buhok ni Chanyeol na humaharang sa kanyang mukha dahil sa hangin. “Ikaw ba’y may asawa na, Chanyeol?”</p><p>Hindi naman na nakapag-isip nang maayos si Chanyeol dahil ramdam niya ang daliri ng hari sa kanyang mukha at tanging mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso na lamang ang naririnig niya.</p><p>Matagal na niyang gusto si Baekhyun. Bata pa lamang sila at hindi pa hari si Baekhyun ay sinisilip-silip na niya ito sa palasyo kapag may trabaho sila ng kanyang mga magulang roon. Kapag wala naman ay aakyat sa puno na malapit sa palasyo si Chanyeol upang mag-abang kung lalabas si Baekhyun.</p><p>Hindi inakala ni Chanyeol sa buong buhay niya na makakausap niya ang hari, tatawagin siyang maganda, at hihingin ang kamay niya.</p><p>“W-wala, Baekhyun…”</p><p>“Ako rin.”</p><p>Nanlumo naman bigla si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Nais lamang pala ibahagi ng hari na wala pa siyang asawa, pinaasa lang ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya, isang aliping sagigilid, na gusto siyang pakasalan ng hari dahil lang sa tinawag siya nitong maganda—</p><p>“Maaari bang ikaw ang aking maging nag-iisang asawa?”</p><p>At tumigil na nga sa paggana ang utak ni Chanyeol sa narinig.</p><p>“N-nag… iisa?”</p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun. “Aanhin ko ang maraming asawa kung ang gusto ko lamang ay ‘yung lalaking nakaupo sa taas ng puno na nakatapat sa aking silid noon araw-araw?”</p><p>“Baekhyun—“</p><p>“Ikaw rin ang batang ‘yon, hindi ba?”</p><p>Inilapit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol at idinampi ang labi niya sa kanya. Hindi pumapasok sa isip ni Chanyeol ang mga nangyayari.</p><p>“Mabuti na lang at hindi mo na ginagawa ‘yon, ikapapahamak mo ‘yon.” Natawa ang hari. “Maaari mo na akong panoorin ngayon sa mas malapitan, kung payag ka.”</p><p>Maluha-luhang tumango si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hindi na ako titingin mula sa malayo.” Inabot niya ang kamay ng hari at inilagay sa kanyang pisngi. “Pagmamasdan na kita ngayon habang hawak ang iyong kamay, Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaya ng inaasahan, hindi naging mainit ang pagtanggap sa pagpili ng hari ng kanyang mapapangasawa. Kontra ang mga tao sa palasyo, ang iba ay may halo pang pandidiri na inasahan na rin naman ni Chanyeol dahil bakit nga ba hawak ng isang hamak na alipin ang kamay ng hari?</p><p>“Raja Baekhyun, hindi maaaring isa lamang ang iyong asawa.” Pagkontra ng isang lakan. Tinignan nito si Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang paa bago nagsalitang muli. “At hindi pa isang <em>panginoon</em>.”</p><p>“Ang kalahati ng lupang aking kinasasakupan ay mapupunta sa ilalim ng aking mapapangasawa.” Mariin na sagot ni Baekhyun at lumingon ito kay Chanyeol. “Siya lamang ang aking pakakasalan.”</p><p>Sumingit naman ang isa pang lakan. “Ngunit Raja, dadayo na ang iba’t-ibang <em>Maginoo</em> mula sa ibang baryo rito sa palasyo upang hingin ang iyong kamay. Ang iba sa kanila ay mga <em>dayang</em>, mas maganda upang may magdala ng iyong magiging mga anak.”</p><p>Nakita ng lahat ang pagyukom ng kamao ni Baekhyun sa gilid niya.</p><p>“Sinasabi niyo bang walang saysay ang aking kasal dahil hindi magdadalang-tao ang aking mapapangasawa?”</p><p>Walang sumubok na magsalita sa mga tao roon sa takot na tuluyang sumabog ang hari sa galit. Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanyang kanang-kamay na si Junmyeon.</p><p>“Datu Junmyeon, para saan pa ang pagpupulong na ito?”</p><p>“Raja,” tugon ni Junmyeon nang nakayuko. “Ang iyong mapapangasawa—“</p><p>“Ang aking salita ay ang batas sa lugar na ito.” Niyakap papalapit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Naglalakas loob kayong sumalungat sa salita ng hari?”</p><p>Kanina pa hindi mapakali si Chanyeol ngunit sinusubukan niyang hindi ‘yon ipahalata kay Baekhyun. Nanliliit na siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Ang mga nakapalibot sa kanya ay mga lakan ng iba’t-ibang baryo kasama na rito si Yixing na hindi na lamang kumikibo. Kasama rin sa silid na ito ang Datu, ang kasunod sa posisyon ni Baekhyun, ang pangalawang mataas katapos ng hari.</p><p>At higit sa lahat, naririto ang hari. Sa tabi niya. Hapit ang kanyang bewang papalapit dito.</p><p>Isa lamang siyang alipin, wala siyang lugar rito.</p><p>“Raja Baekhyun,” sagot muli sa kanya ni Junmyeon. “Bakit hindi natin isali sa pagdedesisyon ang mga diwata?”</p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig.</p><p>Itinuloy ni Junmyeon ang sinasabi. “Kapag siya ang karugtong ng iyong tali, buong-puso naming tatanggapin ang inyong relasyon.”</p><p>Napaangat ng ulo si Chanyeol sa narinig. Ginamit na nilang panumbat ang tali ng tadhana.</p><p>Matagal nang hindi ito isinasali sa mundo ng pulitika mula nang naging kagawian ng mga naunang hari ang pagkakaroon ng mahigit sa isang asawa. Sa mga ordinaryong tao gaya ni Chanyeol, isa pa rin sa mga pangarap nila ang mahanap ang taong nasa kabilang dulo ng tali na nasa daliri nila.</p><p>Ang nasa kabilang dulong iyon ay ang taong itinadhana sa kanila. Biyaya ito ng mga diyos sa kanila kapalit ng pagpapatira sa mga anak nilang diwata sa lugar nila. Ang mga diwata ay kalahating tao; madalas ay nabubuo sila kapag napapasyal ang mga diyos sa lupa at dahil sila ay kalahating mortal, hindi sila maaaring umakyat agad sa langit.</p><p>Ang nabanggit ni Baekhyun na tanimang pinagnakawan niya ng kamote, doon nakatayo ang nag-iisang puno ng Acacia sa isla nila. Ang puno ay nakatayo sa gitna ng malawak at bakanteng lupa. Hindi ipinagbibili ng mga hari ang lupang iyon sa mga panginoon dahil ito ay nakareserba para sa mga diwata.</p><p>Isa rin ‘yon sa mga naging sadya ni Chanyeol doon noong araw na iyon. Bukod sa kumakalam na ang kanyang sikmura sa gutom dahil wala na siyang makain at alam niyang maraming tanim ang lugar na ‘yon, gusto niya ring palitawin ang tali sa kamay niya. Ngunit hindi siya masyadong nakalapit sa puno.</p><p>Ang nasabi ng mga matatanda sa kanya, hindi nawawala ang tali sa mga tao kahit pa pumanaw na ang nasa kabilang dulo nito, ngunit hindi niya makikita ang tali sa daliri niya hanggat hindi siya nalalapit sa mga diwata.</p><p>Gusto ni Chanyeol makita ang kanya. Dahil hindi maaaring makita ang tali na hindi sa ‘yo, naging hilig niyang magpakwento tungkol sa itsura nito. Maganda raw ang tali, may kirot at paso ito sa daliri dahil gawa ito sa liwanag ngunit maganda raw itong tignan.</p><p>Matagal nang hiling ni Chanyeol na makita ang dulo ng tali niya upang mawala na ang pagkagusto niya sa hari. Ngunit ngayon, mukhang ayaw na niya malaman.</p><p>Lalo na kung hindi si Baekhyun ang kabilang dulo ng kanya.</p><p>“Sige.” Hinamon ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon ng tingin. “Bakit hindi mo palitawin ngayon ang tali, Datu Junmyeon?”</p><p>Nanlalaking matang napatingin si Chanyeol sa datu. Mukhang alam naman ng lahat ng taong nasa silid dahil siya lang ang nagulat.</p><p>Isa itong diwata?</p><p>Na malamang ay isa ring panginoon ng isa o higit pang lupa dahil may mataas itong katungkulan sa palasyo?</p><p>Napasimangot na lamang si Chanyeol. Anak nga ng diyos ang mga diwata, masyadong paburito.</p><p>Mas lalong naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang layo niya kay Baekhyun. Malamang ang mga gamit ng hari sa kanyang silid ay galing sa pakikipagkalakalan sa iba’t-ibang isla. Babasagin malamang ang mga plato at baso nito at ang mga alahas nito ay hindi makikita sa kanilang lugar.</p><p>Samantalang si Chanyeol, sa batong hinugasan sa tubig-dagat sila kumakain. Maswerte na nga sila ng pamilya niya kung makakain sila nang tatlong beses sa isang araw dahil madalas, ipinambabayad na lamang ng tatay niya sa utang ang mga tanim nila at mga nahuling isda.</p><p>Tapos ay naririto siya, nangangarap na mapakasalan ni Baekhyun—ng hari.</p><p>Hindi na nahiya si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hindi maaari, Raja.” Binalik ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya sa Datu na siyang nagsalita. “Kailangan ay tatlo kami ng aking mga kapatid na nagpapalitaw ng tali. Iyon ay pabilin ng langit sa paggamit ng aming mga kapangyarihan.”</p><p>Kahit mukhang nakikinig si Chanyeol sa usapan, lumilipad ang utak niya. Nasa isang silid siya na may kasamang hari at isang datu na kalahating diyos.</p><p>Gusto na niyang umuwi.</p><p>“Magkita tayo mamayang gabi sa inyong lugar.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Itinuon niya ang tingin sa labindalawang lakan na natira sa silid. “Sang-ayon na ba kayo sa suhestyon ng Datu?”</p><p>Tumango ang lahat at nagbigay puri sa hari.</p><p>“Kung gayon, kami’y pupunta na sa aking silid.” Muling sabi ni Baekhyun at nilingon ang mga taong natira sa silid. “Maaari na kayong umalis.”</p><p>Ang kamay na nasa bewang ni Chanyeol ay nawala at nalipat sa kaliwang kamay niya nang hawakan ito ni Baekhyun at hilain paalis sa kinatatayuan nila. Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi sundan ang mabibilis na yapak ni Baekhyun na ang iniisip niya ay pang-aasar sa datu dahil nakasunod ito sa kanila. Mas lalong binilisan ni Baekhyun ang paglalakad nang tinawag siya ng datu.</p><p>“Sandali, Baekhyun!”</p><p>Bigla namang tumigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad at mabilisang umikot, hawak pa rin niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol kaya nasama ito sa pag-ikot niya at muntikan nang matumba kung hindi lamang siya sinalo ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Mukhang hindi lang pala ang datu ang gusto niyang asarin.</p><p>Napangiti si Baekhyun sa ginawa niyang pagkukulong kay Chanyeol sa braso niya bago sagutin ang datu, akap-akap pa rin si Chanyeol. “Marami pa akong gagawin, Junmyeon.”</p><p>Tinaasan siya ni Junmyeon ng kilay. “Nakalimutan mo atang ako ang may hawak ng listahan ng mga gawain mo, walang nakatala ngayon.”</p><p>Tinuro ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol gamit ang labi niya.</p><p>Parehong nanlaki ang mga mata ng datu at ng alipin sa biro ng hari.</p><p>“Baekhyun!”</p><p>Sabay nilang tinawag ang hari. Nalipat naman kay Chanyeol ang tingin ni Junmyeon.</p><p>“Ano ang iyong karapatang tawagin ang hari sa kanyang pangalan!”</p><p>Mas hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang yakap kay Chanyeol at napatago na lamang siya sa dibdib ng hari, pinilit niyang isiksik ang sarili niya sa katawan nito dahil mas malaki siya kay Baekhyun.</p><p>“Tinatakot mo ang asawa ko, Junmyeon. Dalhan mo kami ng pagkain sa aming silid.”</p><p>Sinamaan siya ni Junmyeon ng tingin. “Ako ang nagpalaki sa iyo nang mawala ang mga magulang mo, hindi mo ako alipin.”</p><p>“Biro lang, kami’y uuna na—“</p><p>“Sandali.” Hinila ni Junmyeon si Chanyeol paharap sa kanya at binitawan naman ito ni Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa. Hindi malaman ni Chanyeol kung ano ang iniisip ng datu sa kanya.</p><p>“Hm, matikas ang pangangatawan at mukhang batak sa trabaho, ngunit hindi ito makakapagdala ng bata.”</p><p>Napayuko na lamang si Chanyeol ngunit nabigla siya nang biglang sinubukang iangat ng datu ang kanyang bahag.</p><p>“D-datu!” Pinatungan ni Chanyeol ng dalawang kamay ang bahag niya at muling sumiksik kay Baekhyun. Agad naman siyang niyakap ng hari.</p><p>“Pasado na ba?” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun kaya napaangat ang ulo ni Chanyeol mula sa dibdib niya na nakakunot ang noo. Muntik na siyang masilipan ng datu at hindi man lang nagalit si Baekhyun. Normal ba ito sa palasyo?</p><p>“Dahil mukhang masaya ka,” tumango si Junmyeon. “Sige, pwede na.”</p><p>Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun sa kanya at naglakad na sila papunta sa silid ng hari. Nag-utos si Baekhyun sa isa sa mga aliping nadaanan nila na pagdalhan sila ng pagkain at hindi magawang maiangat ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa narinig dahil isa rin siyang ganon, isa rin siya sa mga dapat inuutusan.</p><p>“Pasensya ka na sa kalat.”</p><p>Napanganga si Chanyeol habang tinitignan ang silid ni Baekhyun. Ang kalat na sinasabi ng hari ay mga nagkalat na damit na hinabi sa mga pinakaiingatang hibla, mga bato at alahas na sadyang sinisid para sa hari, at mga kagamitang panlaban na gawa sa pilak ang hawakan.</p><p>Napahiling na lamang siya na sana’y ganyan ang kalat sa kubo nila.</p><p>Umupo si Baekhyun sa kanyang higaan at tinapik ang espasyo sa tabi niya. “Upo ka, wag kang mag-alala, wala akong gagawing masama.”</p><p>Mabilis na umiling si Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman ni Baekhyun. “H-hindi kita pinag-iisipan nang masama!”</p><p>“Alam ko.” Ngiti sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang papalapit si Chanyeol. “Binibiro lang kita, sana maging komportable ka sa presensya ko.”</p><p>Pagkaupo niya ay kanyang ipinulupot ang kamay niya sa braso ng hari. “Nanliliit lang ako, Baekhyun. Ikaw ang hari ng ating isla, at ako, isa lang akong—“</p><p>“Sa silid na ito, hindi ako isang hari. Isa akong taong gustong maging iyo. At ikaw, ikaw ang taong gusto kong mapasakin.”</p><p>Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay niya at hinalikan ito. “Matagal ko nang gustong hawakan ang kamay mo. Ngayong hawak ko na, walang kahit sino ang makapagbibitaw sa ‘kin dito.”</p><p>Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagngiti. Sa silid na ito, malayo sa mata ng mga tao, walang kahit na anong titulo ang kanilang pagkatao. Sa silid na ito, hindi abot ang ingay ng mga sikmurang kumakalam o ang pagkalansing ng ginto at pilak sa mga porselanang magbibigay laman sa tyan ng mga mayayaman o ang boses ng taong bayan na hindi sang-ayon sa pagmamahalan ng isang hari at ng isang alipin.</p><p>Sa silid na ito, tibok ng puso nilang naghahabulan ang tanging maririnig sa kabila ng ingay ng paligid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Raja.”</p><p>Lumuhod ang dalawang diwata sa harapan ni Baekhyun na siya namang pinigilan nito. Tumingin siya kay Junmyeon na hindi nag-abalang lumuhod sa harap niya upang senyasan na patayuin ang mga kapatid.</p><p>“Hindi na kailangan. Para namang hindi tayo sabay-sabay tumanda.”</p><p>“Oo nga.” Dagdag ni Junmyeon. “’Wag niyong pansinin ang pilyong batang ‘yan.”</p><p>Natawa naman sa sinabi ng datu si Chanyeol pati ang mga lakan sa likod nila na pumuntang muli upang malaman ang magiging resulta ng desisyon sa pag-aasawa ng hari. Kahit na nakakagulat noong una na nagkukulitan ang hari at ang datu, unti-unti na ring nasasanay si Chanyeol sa lokohan ng dalawa.</p><p>Nakwento ni Baekhyun sa kanya na maagang nawala ang mga magulang niya dahil lumubog ang bangkang sinasakyan nila patungong kabilang isla upang makipagkalakalan. Alam iyon ng buong isla ngunit hindi ang dahilan, at natuwa naman si Chanyeol na pinagkakatiwalaan siya ni Baekhyun sa kwento ng buhay niya.</p><p>Si Junmyeon ang nag-alaga at gumabay kay Baekhyun sa pagiging hari sa murang edad. Ito ay sa kadahilanang ipinagkatiwala si Baekhyun sa mga diwata ng namayapang hari. Walang naging kaso kay Junmyeon, palagi naman siyang nasa palasyo dahil sa kanyang posisyon at anak na rin ang turing niya kay Baekhyun kahit hindi masyadong nagkakalayo ang edad nila.</p><p>“Sige, ang mapapangasawa ko na lamang ang inyong pansinin.” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Magpakilala kayo sa kanya.”</p><p>Napalunok naman si Chanyeol nang tignan siya ng tatlong diwata. Buong araw ba siyang makakaramdam ng panliliit?</p><p>“Ikaw ang malas na lalaking nagkagusto sa hari.” Biro ng isang diwata. “Ako si Minseok. <em>Kasalukuyan</em> ang tawag sa ‘kin sa langit. Ako ang tagaikot ng tali upang masiguradong magkikita ang magkabilang dulo.”</p><p>Sunod na nagsalita ang katabi nito. “Ako si Jongdae, ang pinakamalapit na kaibigan ni Baekhyun. <em>Kinabukasan</em> naman ang tawag sa ‘kin don sa itaas. Ako ang nagsusukat ng tali bago ito paikutin ni Minseok. Tumakbo ka na habang may pagkakataon.”</p><p>Sinipa ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa binti nito ngunit wala siyang naging oras upang magulat sa pagsipa ng hari sa isang taong kalahating diyos dahil nagsalita si Junmyeon.</p><p>“Kilala mo na siguro ako. Ako ang kanang kamay at pangalawang ama ni Baekhyun.” Napatingin si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun at napabuntong hininga na lamang. “<em>Nakaraan</em> ang isa ko pang pangalan. Ako ang tagaputol ng tali.”</p><p>“Napuputol… ang tali?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Oo, mali ang kwentong matatanda.” Bahagyang natawa ang datu. “Napuputol ang tali kapag ang isa sa kanila ay namatay habang hindi pa sila nagkikita upang makonektang muli ang tali ng natira, o kapag pagputol ng tali ang parusang ibinigay sa kanila ng mga nasa taas.”</p><p>Napakurap si Chanyeol sa narinig. “Parusa?”</p><p>“Hindi sa tao nakapulupot ang tali, kundi sa kaluluwa. Kung sino ang nakatadhana sa ‘yo ngayon ay siya ring nakatadhana sa ‘yo sa mga susunod mo pang buhay.” Paliwanag ni Junmyeon. “’Yan ay kung wala kang nilabag sa utos ng nasa itaas at hindi nila gawing parusa ang pagputol.”</p><p>“’Wag kang mag-alala, asawa ni Baekhyun.” Pagsingit ni Jongdae. “Hindi ka naman mukhang gagawa ng masamang bagay, ligtas ang tali mo.”</p><p>Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pag-init ng pisngi niya sa naging tawag sa kanya. Asawa ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol po a-ang aking pangalan.”</p><p>“Ikinagagalak ka naming makilala, Chanyeol.” Si Minseok ang sumagot. “Sana’y hindi mo agad pagsisihan si Baekhyun dahil kapag nakitang siya ang kabilang dulo ng tali mo, wala ka nang kawala.”</p><p>“Ang sasama ng inyong mga ugali!”</p><p>Natawa ang lahat sa komento ng hari dahil halatang nahihiya na ito sa mga naririnig ni Chanyeol. Hinayaan muna ni Chanyeol ang sarili na titigan ang pagkalat ng pula sa mukha ng hari mula sa pisngi hanggang sa dulo ng mga tenga nito.</p><p>“Bakit mo ako tinitignan, mahal?”</p><p>Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Mas gusto niya ang tawag na ito sa kanya.</p><p>“Maganda ka sa paningin, aking hari.”</p><p>Sumingit naman sa Jongdae. “Tama na yan, naiinggit ako, hindi pa ako sinasagot ni Minseok.”</p><p>Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Hindi ba’t magkapatid kayo?”</p><p>“Sa ama.” Depensa ni Jongdae. “At isa pa, walang kama-kamaganak sa mundo ng mga diyos, nakalimutan niyo na ba?”</p><p>Napatango na lamang siya. Oo nga pala, magkaibang magkaiba nga pala ang dalawang mundo.</p><p>Halata namang nainis si Baekhyun sa pagsingit ni Jongdae. “Simulan niyo na.”</p><p>Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa mga sumunod niyang nakita.</p><p>Ibinuka ni Minseok ang kanyang palad at lumabas mula rito ang isang pitik ng liwanag. Gumuhit ito ng bilog sa hangin at dahan-dahang umikot. Kasabay ng pag-ikot nito ay ang paglitaw ng liwanag sa dulo ng hintuturo ni Jongdae.</p><p>Nahati ang liwanag sa dalawa. Humaba ito papunta sa mga daliri nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na siya namang nagkaron ng sariling linya dahil sa mga taling ngayon ay lumitaw na sa kanang palasingsingan nila. Hindi tulad ng kay Jongdae, hindi ito nasa dulo ng kanyang daliri kundi mukha itong nakapulupot na parang singsing sa daliri niya. Nagsimulang humaba ang tali nila pasalungat sa diretsong liwanag na nagmumula kay Jongdae.</p><p>Lumitaw naman ang isang liwanag mula sa gitna ng mga daliri ni Junmyeon at bumuo ng hugis ng isang gunting. Itinutok ni Junmyeon ang dulo ng gunting sa espasyo sa gitna ng kamay nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Diretso ang ilaw ng gunting tulad ng kay Jongdae, ngunit hindi ito nahati sa dalawa at sa gitnang espasyo ito nakatutok.</p><p>Nagkita ang magkabilang dulo ng mga tali nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa liwanag ng gunting. Ibinaba ng tatlong diwata ang kanilang mga kamay.</p><p>Iisang tali lamang ang nagkokonekta sa mga palasingsingan ng hari at ng alipin.</p><p>Sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang itinadhana para sa isa’t-isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Raja! Nakatapak sa ating lupa ang mga tagakabilang isla! Nagbabanta silang sumugod sa palasyo!”</p><p>Agad ginising ni Baekhyun ang natutulog na asawa sa sinabi ng isang lakan na halatang tinakbo ang pagpunta sa palasyo dahil hingal pa ito. Kalagitnaan na ng madaling araw, hindi paaabutin ng isang lakan ang problema sa palasyo kung hindi ito seryoso.</p><p>Nang makitang kumurap-kurap na si Chanyeol, agad na naghanap si Baekhyun ng balabal at mga gamit pandepensa na pwedeng magamit ng asawa.</p><p>“Mahal…?”</p><p>“Kailangan nating umalis, mahal. Delikado tayo rito.” Dinamitan niya si Chanyeol at ipinahawak ang isang maliit na kutsilyo na ibinabad sa lason. “Gamitin mo ito pag kailangan, ‘wag kang magdadalawang-isip.”</p><p>Humarap si Baekhyun sa lakan na nakaabang sa kanila at hindi pa rin pumapasok sa isip ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari. “Ihanda ang mga kawal. Pagdalhin sila ng mga armas at dinamita at papuntahin sa lugar ng mga diwata. Hindi palasyo ang sadya nila.”</p><p>“Masusunod, Raja.”</p><p>“Mahal,” Kabadong tawag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Ngayon niya lang nakitang galit ang asawa. “Ano’ng nangyayari?”</p><p>“Ipapaliwanag ko sa ‘yo, mahal, pero kailangan na muna nating umalis.”</p><p>Nagmamadali silang umalis sa palasyo at pumunta sa may puno ng acacia. Bilib din naman si Chanyeol sa asawa kahit na ganito ang sitwasyon nila dahil kahit tumatakbo na sila, nagawa pa ring magpaliwanag ni Baekhyun. Marahil ay kalahating tulog pa ang utak niya kaya hindi pa nilalamon ng takot ang sistema niya kahit na alam niya nang may nagsisimulang gyera sa isla nila.</p><p>“Si Sehun. Sigurado akong sila ang nagkakalat ng gulo ngayon.”</p><p>“Ang hari ng kabilang isla na hindi mo nakasundo?”</p><p>“Tama, mahal.” Hingal na sila pareho ngunit nagsalita pa rin si Baekhyun. “Gusto niyang bilhin ang lupa ng mga diwata upang gawing taniman ng tubo. Hindi ako pumayag dahil hindi pwedeng alisin ang puno ng acacia, pagmamay-ari ‘yon ng mga diyos.”</p><p>Saglit silang tumigil upang maghabol ng hininga. “Puputulin nila ang puno kapag napasakanila ang lupa. Ikasisira ng ating isla ang galit ng langit.”</p><p>“Ano?” Nakaramdam ng inis si Chanyeol sa nalaman. “Bakit sa atin mapupunta ang galit? Bakit hindi sa kanila?”</p><p>“Dahil responsibilidad ng ating isla ang puno, mahal.” Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Baekhyun pampakalma. “Madaya man, hindi man natin kasalanan, mga mortal lamang tayo.”</p><p>Hindi na sila nagsalitang muli at binilisan na ang pagpunta sa lugar ng mga diwata. Naroon na ang mga lakan at mga kawal karating nila. Marami ring pamilya ang naroon, marahil ito ay ang mga pamilyang nakatira sa tabingdagat na pinagdaungan ng mga Bangka ng kabilang isla.</p><p>“May pamilya ka pa ba sa tabingdagat, mahal?”</p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol. “A-ang kapatid ko.” Luminga-linga siya sa paligid. “Wala rito ang ate ko, Baekhyun.”</p><p>Hinanap ni Baekhyun si Yixing mula sa mga lakan na nakahilera kasama ng mga kawal at inutusan na hanapin ang kapatid ni Chanyeol. Agad namang sumunod sa utos ng hari ang lakan.</p><p>“Mga walanghiya.”</p><p>Narinig nilang dalawa ang boses ni Junmyeon. Agad lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun upang pakalmahin ito.</p><p>“Hindi na sila nahiya, pati lupa ng mga diyos nais nilang angkinin.”</p><p>Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kaya tinignan na lamang niya si Baekhyun na sinusubukang pakalmahin ang datu.</p><p>“Mananalo tayo, Junmyeon. Hindi nila magagalaw ang puno. Wala silang makukuha sa ating isla.”</p><p>Ang daming mga batang umiiyak. Ang iba sa mga tao ay sugatan; may paso sa iba’t-ibang parte ng katawan na siyang tinutulungan naman ng mga alagad ng palasyo. Nais mang tumulong ni Chanyeol, alam ata ni Baekhyun ang nasa isip niya dahil hinawakan siya nito sa kamay habang kausap pa rin si Junmyeon.</p><p>Napatingin na lamang siya sa iba pang sulok ng lugar habang hawak ng asawa. May mga espada. May mga boteng may likido at mahabang bagay sa loob na iniisip ni Chanyeol ay mga dinamita. May mga sibat. May mga pana. Naramdaman na ni Chanyeol ang takot at galit na kanina niya pa pinipigilan.</p><p>Dadanak ang dugo sa kanilang isla dahil lamang sa kasakiman ng mga taong hindi galing sa lugar nila ngunit sila ang tatanggap ng parusa.</p><p>Napakadaya ng mundo.</p><p>Nakaramdam siya ng pagyakap mula sa kanyang likuran.</p><p>“Mahal, natatakot ka ba?”</p><p>Humarap si Chanyeol at isinuksok ang mukha sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya itinanggi ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman.</p><p>“Oo. Natatakot ako, mahal.”</p><p>Mas hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang yakap sa kanya at lalong kinabahan si Chanyeol.</p><p>Ang higpit ng kapit ni Baekhyun, parang namamaalam. Parang ito na ang huli.</p><p>“Kung ano man ang mangyari ngayong gabi,” Bahagya siyang itinulak ni Baekhyun palayo upang hawakan ang mukha niya. “Palagi mong tandaan na mahal kita.”</p><p>“M-mahal…” Ayaw ni Chanyeol umiyak ngunit paanong hindi kung ganito ang naririnig niya kay Baekhyun?</p><p>Paanong hindi kung kahit gusto niyang isipin na walang bigat ang mga sinasabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun dahil walang mangyayaring masama sa kanila ngayong gabi, alam niyang meron at alam niyang baka ito na ang huling maramdaman niya ang lambot ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya at na marinig na mahal siya nito?</p><p>“Sabihin mo ‘yan sa ‘kin bukas, B-baekhyun…” Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga hikbi. Hindi niya kailangan ng pampalubag loob ngayon.</p><p>Kumikinang na rin ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa luha. “Chanyeol, mahal ki—“</p><p>“Ayoko,” Gusto ni Chanyeol marinig pa bukas ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun. Kailangan niyang marinig bukas. Kailangan ay magkasama pa rin sila sa darating na bukas.</p><p>“Bukas mo na ako mahalin. Sa ngayon, kailangan ka ng iyong mga tao, Raja.”</p><p>Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan ang gulo ng paligid. Nasasaktan siya para sa asawa. Halata sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang takot at konsensya sa mga pamilyang napahamak. Hindi itatanggi ni Chanyeol na kung siya lamang ang masusunod ay kanina pa niya niyakap si Baekhyun at hinayaang matakot ito ngunit hindi pwede. Hindi maaaring maging mahina si Baekhyun dahil pasan niya sa kanyang balikat ang kapakanan ng buong isla.</p><p>Malaki ang responsibilidad na hawak ni Baekhyun ngayon at hindi nila pwedeng unahin ang mga kagustuhan nila.</p><p>Napaluha na lamang si Chanyeol. Hindi pwedeng unahin ni Baekhyun maski ang sarili niyang kaligtasan.</p><p>“Kailangan… nila ako?” Tuluyan na ring tumulo ang kaninang nagbabadyang mga luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. “Pero ako… pero kailangan ko ang asawa ko ngayon… paano ako?”</p><p>Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol yakapin ang asawa. Bata lang sila—bata lang si Baekhyun. Labingwalong taong gulang pa lamang ito, ngunit bakit hindi man lang siya pinaranas magpakabata? Bakit hindi siya pwedeng umiyak? Matakot? Umurong? Bakit ang laki na ng responsibilidad niya sa murang edad?</p><p>“Katapos nito, nandito pa rin ako, mahal.” Pagpapatahan niya kay Baekhyun. Natatakot din siya, ngunit kung kailangang maging mahina saglit ng hari, siya na muna ang magpapakatatag para sa kanila. “Katapos nito, dapat nandito ka rin kasama ko.”</p><p>“Mananalo tayo, Baekhyun. Mamahalin pa kita bukas at sa mga sumusunod na bukas.” Hinalikan niya ang mga luhang tumulo sa mata ng kanyang asawa. “Patuloy kitang mamahalin hanggang may bukas pa.”</p><p>Nagpunas ng luha si Baekhyun at ngumiti sa kanya. Mas lalo namang minahal ni Chanyeol ang kinang sa mga mata ng kanyang asawa.</p><p>“Hindi nga tayo maaaring matalo.” Bahagya tumawa si Baekhyun at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. “May mamahalin pa ako bukas.”</p><p>Ngunit katapos magsalita ni Baekhyun, nagsidatingan ang mga taong hindi pamilyar ang mga itsura. Marami sila. Halatang gulo ang kanilang sadya dahil may dala rin itong mga armas.</p><p>Napadasal na lamang si Chanyeol na sana, sa kanila kampi ang mga diyos ngayong gabi dahil kaligtasan din ng mga diwata ang nakayata rito.</p><p>Isang lalaki ang humakbang papalapit.</p><p>“Nasaan ang inyong hari?”</p><p>Hindi nagdalawang-isip na humakbang rin palapit si Baekhyun at nagtuloy-tuloy pa ito hanggang sa makalapit sa lalaki. Sa bawat hakbang ni Baekhyun ay ang siyang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Raja Sehun, akala ko’y naging malinaw ang ating huling pag-uusap.” Diretsong tititigan ni Baekhyun ang lalaki sa mata. “Hindi ko maaaring ipagbili itong lupa dahil hindi ko ito pagmamay-ari.”</p><p>Tumawa naman ang lalaking tinaguriang Sehun na may nakabababang tono. “At kung hindi sa hari ang lupa na ito, kanino? Sa mga diyos?”</p><p>Nakita ni Chanyeol ang pagtiim ng bagang ng kanyang asawa.</p><p>“Ikaw ay nasa lupa ng mga diwata, Raja.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “Nawa’y nais mong bantayan ang iyong pananalita.”</p><p>Ibinaling muli ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya sa kanyang likuran. May liwanag ang paligid sa kabila ng dilim ng hatinggabi dahil sa mga diwatang nag-aapoy sa galit. Isang mahinang liwanag ang nagmumula sa kanialang katawan habang nakatayo sa harapan ng puno ng acacia upang protektahan ito. Ang mga kawal ay nakahilera sa tapat ng mga taga-isla. Kasing kinang ng mga armas nila ang kinang sa mata ng mga bata at magulang na naluluha sa takot habang akap ang pamilya.</p><p>Humarap naman si Chanyeol sa kausap ng kanyang asawa. Sa likod ng isa pang hari ay makikita ang kanyang mga kawal na doble ang rami kaysa sa kanila. Mas armado rin ang mga ito; mas malalaki ang mga kagamitan na hindi pa nakita ni Chanyeol ni minsan sa buong buhay niya.</p><p>Mukhang malayo pa ang umaga.</p><p>Kahit malalim na ang gabi, hindi na sigurado si Chanyeol kung may umaga pa silang madadatnan.</p><p>“Ito ba ang tinatawag ninyong hari?” Pasigaw na tanong ng haring si Sehun sa mga tao ni Baekhyun. “Isang tao na gagawa ng mga diyos sa utak niya upang may mapaniwalaan siyang may maaawa sa inyo at magbibigay ng masaganang buhay?”</p><p>Mapangmaliit na pinadaanan ng tingin ni Sehun si Baekhyun bago nagsalitang muli. “Dito niyo pinagkatiwala ang mga buhay ninyo? Sa taong umiimbento ng mas mataas sa kanya upang may sambahin dahil bakit? Dahil isa siyang mahina?”</p><p>“Bibigyan ko pa kayo ng isang minuto upang umalis sa aming isla.” Kalmado ang tono ni Baekhyun. “Umalis na kayo nang tahimik, hindi mapapasainyo ang lupang ito. Ayaw namin ng gulo.”</p><p>“Pasensya na, Raja Baekhyun.” May lakas pa ito ng loob na tapikin ang pisngi ni Baekhyun at susugod na sana si Chanyeol kung hindi lamang siya pinigilan ng mga diwata. “Mas kailangan ko ang mga ginto at pilak na manggagaling sa Tsina kaysa sa opinyon mo. Iniwan ko na ang pambayad sa palasyo, ipapakita sa iyo ng aking mga tao ngayon.”</p><p>Masyadong naging mabilis ang mga pangyayari.</p><p>Tinitignan pa lamang ni Chanyeol mag-usap ang dalawang hari sa kanyang harapan ngunit pagkurap niya, napuno na ng palahaw ang paligid. Nagliliparan na papunta sa kanila ang mga panang may apoy, pumipintig na sa tenga niya ang tunog ng mga espadang nagtatama, dumadampi na sa balat niya ang talsik ng dugo ng mga taong sinasaksak at ginigilitan ng leeg.</p><p>Hindi makagalaw si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya at nakatingin lamang siya kay Baekhyun na ngayo’y duguan na ang mga hawak na armas at tumutulo pa ito hanggang sa kanyang mga kamay. Mabilis ang mga galaw ni Baekhyun at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung matatakot o masusuka siya na kayang pumatay ng asawa niya ng limang tao sa isang segundo.</p><p>“Chanyeol!”</p><p>Nasa harapan na niya bigla si Baekhyun nang hindi niya namamalayan, harang nito gamit ang maliit na sibat sa kanang kamay ang espadang malapit na pala sa leeg niya, at pinansaksak naman ng hari sa lalaki ang espadang hawak niya sa kaliwang kamay. Sumirit ang dugo nito at tumalsik kay Chanyeol at isinipa palayo ni Baekhyun ang lalaking wala nang buhay.</p><p>Nanlalamig ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol habang maluha-luhang nakatitig sa asawa. Muntik na siyang mamatay. Pumatay ng tao si Baekhyun sa harapan niya. Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay bumabaliktad na ang mga laman-loob niya.</p><p>“Mahal, lumapit ka sa mga diwata, ‘wag kang lalayo sa kanila.” Panandalian siyang niyakap ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang ulo niya bago tinulak papunta sa puno ng acacia.</p><p>“Ang kutsilyong binigay ko sa ‘yo, alam kong hindi ka sanay kaya may lason ‘yan. Nakamamatay na kahit ang daplis. Pasensya na’t kailangan mong makagamit n’yan, mahal.” Halata sa mata ni Baekhyun ang konsensya. “Matatapos din ito. Ingatan mo ang sarili mo at ‘wag kang aalis.”</p><p>Umiiyak na si Chanyeol. “Ang kapatid ko, mahal, kailangan ko siyang hanapin. Wala pa rin si Yixing.”</p><p>Saglit na nilingon ni Baekhyun ang paligid at nang makitang mas nananalo ang mga tao niya, ibinalik niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol.</p><p>“Ako na ang pupunta sa tabingdagat, ‘wag ka lang aalis dito.” Masakit ang ngiting natanggap ni Chanyeol galing sa asawa. “Babalik ako.”</p><p>Wala na siyang nagawa kundi yumuko. Hindi na siya nakapagpasalamat kay Baekhyun dahil agad itong tumakbo palayo, dumadanak ang dugo sa daanan nito dahil pumapatay pa rin siya ng mga nakaharang sa daanan niya habang tumatakbo.</p><p>Kumirot ang dibdib ni Chanyeol sa takot na baka mapahamak ang asawa at sa konsensyang siya ang naglagay kay Baekhyun sa sitwasyong ikapapahamak niya. Nangako si Chanyeol na gagawin niya ang lahat para makabawi kay Baekhyun pagkatapos ng lahat ng nito.</p><p>Sa kabilang dako naman ay sabay-sabay ginilitan ni Baekhyun sa leeg ang tatlong kawal ng kabilang isla na humarang sa daan niya sa kanan, at dalawang tao naman sa kaliwa.</p><p>Pagod na siya. Hindi na niya mabilang kung ilang buhay ang nasawi ng dahil sa dalawang armas na hawak niya sa magkabilaang kamay. Masakit na rin ang mga kamay niya. Dumudulas ang kapit niya sa mga armas dahil sa mga dugong tumutulo rito kaya mas mapwersa ang paghawak niya, masakit na rin ang mga braso niya kakagalaw.</p><p>Ipinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang pagtakbo patungong tabingdagat. Nag-aalala na rin siya kay Yixing. Ang dami nang nangyari ngunit hindi pa sila nakakabalik kasama ng kapatid ni Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang iisipin niya at ayaw na niya munang mag-isip.</p><p>Agad nakarating si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman kalayuan ang lugar ng mga diwata mula sa dagat. Ngunit ang una niyang nakita ay ang hari ng kabilang isla at ang mga kawal nito na hawak si Yixing at ang isang babae.</p><p>Kaya pala bumawas ang mga tao ni Sehun sa lugar ng mga diwata, hindi pala sila napatay.</p><p>“Ah, ang datu ang inaasahan kong pumunta dito.” Humakbang si Sehun palapit sa kanya. “Hindi ko naisip na ipapasundo ng datu ang asawa niya sa hari. Sayang, papatayin ko na sana ang mga sinasamba mong diwata upang wala ka nang dahilang tumanggi sa ‘kin”</p><p>Nanlilisik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang nagsasalita ang isang hari. Masyado itong maraming sinasabi. Gusto nang patayin ni Baekhyun ang haring nasa harapan niya dahil kanina pa siya naiinis sa kadaldalan nito ngunit baka mapahamak sina Yixing at ang kapatid ni Chanyeol sa gagawin niya.</p><p>“Ah, ‘yung babae ba ang iyong sadya, Raja?” Tumawa nang malakas si Sehun at kating kati na si Baekhyun isaksak pababa ang sibat niya sa ngala-ngala nito. “Pinasundo sa ‘yo ng asawa mo? ‘Yan ba ang trabaho ng hari ng islang ito? Utusan?”</p><p>“Ang alam ko’y wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan, ngunit napakarami mo pa ring satsat.” Galit na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Pakawalan mo silang dalawa.”</p><p>Bigla namang dinaplisan ng isang kawal si Yixing sa binti at agarang tinutok ni Baekhyun ang armas niya sa leeg ng isang hari ngunit tatlong espada kaagad ang tumutok din sa leeg niya.</p><p>“Sinubukan mong saktan ako, Raja Baekhyun?”</p><p>“YIXING!”</p><p>Napalingon si Baekhyun sa sigaw ng kapatid ni Chanyeol at nakitang nakayuko na si Yixing sa lapag habang hawak ang kutsilyong nakatusok sa dibdib niya.</p><p>Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil sa gulat sa nangyari at sa takot na baka isunod ang kapatid ni Chanyeol kapag gumalaw pa siya. Nawala na si Yixing dahil hindi siya nag-ingat, hindi pwedeng hindi niya kasama ang kapatid ni Chanyeol pagbalik niya sa lugar kanina.</p><p>“Handa kang masawi lahat ng tao mo para sa isang lupa, Raja?” Tinanguan ni Sehun ang mga kawal niya at nawala ang mga espadang nakatutok sa leeg ni Baekhyun. “Inubos mo ang mga tao sa isla para sa mga diyos-diyosan mo?</p><p>“Hindi ko obligasyong paniwalain ka,” mahinahong sagot ni Baekhyun dahil pagod na siya sa mga nangyayari at nakikita niya. “ngunit kapag tinanggal niyo ang puno, lulubog ang islang ito. Mamamatay rin kaming lahat kapag sinira ninyo ang lupa ng mga diwata.”</p><p>Napailang si Sehun sa narinig. “Napakalawak ng imahinasyon mo para sa isang hari. May sira ka ba sa ulo?”</p><p>Pagod na pagod na si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko obligasyong paniwalain ka.”</p><p>“Ah, ganito.” Pumalakpak si Sehun sa naisip. “Nangangako kaming hindi namin gagalawin ang puno, ngunit amin ang lupa.”</p><p>Nanghihinang napatingin si Baekhyun kay Sehun. Wala siyang tiwala rito, pero ano’ng magagawa niya? Talo na sila kahit ano pang gawin niya.</p><p>Napatango na lamang siya. “Payag ako.”</p><p>Napangiti naman si Sehun at tinapik ang balikat niya bago humarap ulit sa kanyang mga kawal. “Balik sa lugar.”</p><p>Pagkawala nina Sehun ay agad na nilapitan ni Baekhyun ang katawan ni Yixing at humarap sa kapatid ni Chanyeol. “Ayos ka lang ba?”</p><p>“Raja.” Lumuhod ang ate ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Malamang ay si Chanyeol po ang nagpadala sa inyo rito, patawarin niyo po sana kami sa dala naming perwisyo.”</p><p>Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya maalis ang tingin niya sa katawan ni Yixing. Hindi siya makaiyak. Hindi niya man lang magawang paglamayan ang pagkawala ng kaibigan dahil kailangan na nilang bumalik agad at hindi niya alam paano niya sasabihin sa datu na wala na ang asawa nito kung nasa gitna ito ng pagpoprotekta sa tahanan nila.</p><p>Mas pinili ni Baekhyun na hindi na lamang muna makaramdam. “Kailangan na nating bumalik, hinihintay ka ni Chanyeol.”</p><p>Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun, nasusunog na ang buong lugar at wala nang taong natira bukod sa tatlong diwata at ang kanyang asawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nasaan si Baekhyun?! Nasaan ang asawa ko!”</p><p>Ipinababa ni Sehun ang mga armas na kusang tumutok kay Chanyeol dahil sa pagsigaw niya sa hari. Imbes na saktan ang asawa ni Baekhyun, humarap si Sehun sa kanyang mga kawal at nagbigay ng utos.</p><p>“Sunugin na pati ang acacia. Isama ninyo sila kung hindi sila lalayo sa punong ‘yan. Sunugin sila nang buhay.”</p><p>Hawak nina Jongdae at Minseok si Chanyeol upang pigilan ito sa pagsugod. Si Junmyeon naman ay hindi na nagpapigil sa galit. “Wala kang karapatan!”</p><p>“D’yan ka nagkakamali, Datu Junmyeon.”</p><p>Tinignan ni Sehun sa mata si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Iyon ay utos ng hari niyo.”</p><p>Naapaluhod si Chanyeol sa narinig at nakahawak pa rin sina Jongdae at Minseok sa kanya. Kung nagagawa nang baguhin ni Sehun ang salita ni Baekhyun at wala pa rin siya dito, ibig sabihin…</p><p>“HINDI TOTOO ‘YAN! ANO’NG GINAWA MO SA ASAWA KO!”</p><p>Nagsimula nang sunugin ng mga kawal ni Sehun ang puno at napabitaw kay Chanyeol sina Jongdae at Minseok. Nataranta si Chanyeol nang makitang napaluhod ang tatlong diwata sa sakit. Lumapit siya at inangat ang ulo ng dalawa at nalaman niya kung bakit.</p><p>Nilingon niya si Junmyeon at pare-pareho silang magkakapatid ng sitwasyon.</p><p>Unti-unti ring nilalamon ng apoy ang mga diwata kasabay ng pagkasunog ng puno.</p><p>“Hin—hindi pwede—“</p><p>Hindi nakapagsalita nang maayos si Chanyeol dahil nahihirapan na itong huminga. Nasusunog na ang buong paligid. Hindi niya rin alam ang gagawin sa tatlong diwata bukod sa panooring malapnos ang kanilang mga balat dahil sa apoy na bumabalot na sa kanilang mga katawan ngayon.</p><p>“Hindi niyo pwedeng—hindi niyo pwedeng iwan si Baekhyun…” Ito ang naging mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol kasabay ng mga palahaw na nagmumula sa tatlong diwata. Ang mga taong nasa harapan niya ngayon ay ang naging pamilya ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang paniwalaang may ginawa si Sehun sa kanyang asawa. Naniniwala siyang babalik pa ito.</p><p>Kailangan pa sila ni Baekhyun, hindi sila pwedeng mawala.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Nahulugan ng umaapoy na sangay mula sa nasusunog na puno si Chanyeol sa balikat at napaupo siya sa lapag kaharap ng mga diwata. Ramdam niya ang pagkasunog ng balat niya ngunit hindi niya magawang masaktan sa hapdi ng pagkalapnos ng balat niya dahil gusto na niyang umuwi.</p><p>Gusto na niyang umuwi. Gusto na niyang matapos ang lahat at umuwi sa asawa niya. Gusto na niyang umuwi kay Baekhyun.</p><p>Tumalikod na ang isa pang hari sa kanila at akmang paalis na ng lugar nang tawagin siya ni Chanyeol habang kinukuha niya ang kutsilyong ibinigay sa kanya ni Baekhyun na nakaipit sa likuran niya.</p><p>“Raja Sehun!”</p><p>Pagkalingon ni Sehun, ibinato ni Chanyeol sa direksyon niya ang kutsilyo gamit ang lahat ng natitirang lakas niya at dumaplis ito sa braso ng hari.</p><p>Diniinan ni Sehun ang sugat sa braso niya gamit ang palad niya at ngumiti kay Chanyeol. “Sana isinakto mo sa dibdib kung gusto mo akong mapatay.”</p><p>Bago makasagot si Chanyeol, isang espada na ang nakasaksak sa tyan niya gawa ng isang tauhan ni Sehun.</p><p>“H-hindi lang kami ang mamamatay ngayong g-gabi, Raja.”</p><p>Bumulwak ang dugo sa bibig ni Chanyeol at binitawan na niya ang huli niyang mga salita.</p><p>“Isasama ka namin sa hukay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PILIPINAS</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Baek, may saksakan ba d’yan?”</p><p>“Jusko, ‘wag naman sana.”</p><p>“Gago, sabog amputa! Saksakan ng charger kasi! Nakasinghot ka bang hayop ka—”</p><p>“Tangina Jongdae pumunta ka na lang dito, papasakan ko ng medyas na may lata ‘yang bunganga mo kung hindi mo isasara ‘yan!”</p><p>Rinig na rinig ang bulyawan nina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kabila ng ingay ng mga taong kasama nila sa likod ng stage.</p><p>Ngayon ang araw ng graduation nina Baekhyun. Nakatipon ngayon ang mga estudyanteng aakyat ng entablado kagaya nila sa isang malaking kwarto sa likod nito. Ang iba sa mga estudyante ay inaayusan ng mga magulang, lalo na ang mga babae. Ang iba ay nag-iiyakan at nagyayakapan.</p><p>At ang iba, kagaya nilang dalawa ni Jongdae, ay nakaupo sa sahig malapit sa saksakan at nag-pophone habang naka-charge.</p><p>“Baeeek!” Niyugyog ni Jongdae ang balikat niya at halos masapak na ito ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“’Yung gown ko gago, malulukot!”</p><p>Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Jongdae. “’Yan talaga concern mo e nakaupo tayo ngayon sa sahig? Partida toga pa natin pinangsapin natin ng pwet.”</p><p>“Huh,” napatango si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “May tama ka. Pero manahimik ka dahil busy ako.”</p><p>Kanina pa tinatadtad ni Baekhyun ng texts si Chanyeol dahil hindi pa ito nagrereply sa kanya magmula nung huling text niya na nagbibihis na siya at paalis na ng bahay. Sinabi kasi nito na gusto niyang pumunta sa graduation ni Baekhyun. Pumayag naman ang isa basta’t papapuntahin din siya ni Chanyeol sa recognition nila next week.</p><p>Ngayon na lang ulit nila susubukang magkita.</p><p>Hindi sila nakapagkita noong pasko dahil nagkabasyon sa probinsya sina Chanyeol at kabalik naman nila sa eskwelahan, tambak agad ang mga gawain nila, lalo na si Baekhyun dahil graduating siya. Tuwing binabalak ni Chanyeol na magkita sila, palaging puno ang schedule ni Baekhyun at kapag naman nakaluwag-luwag na siya, si Chanyeol naman ang maraming gawain.</p><p>Parang ayaw talaga silang pagkitain ng tadhana.</p><p>Pero sigurado na silang dalawa ngayon na magkikita sila. Hindi pwedeng hindi. Kukunin pa ni Baekhyun ang graduation gift niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Ang matamis niyang oo.</p><p>“Sus, puro ka na Chanyeol kinakalimutan mo na kami.” Sinuntok ni Jongdae ang braso niya at nagkunwari si Baekhyun na wala siyang naririnig.</p><p>“’Nu ‘yon may kumalabit, mag-isa lang naman ako dito.”</p><p>“Ulol! Ih, Baek!” Pumadyak padyak si Jongdae sa pwesto niya na parang bata. “Wala pa si Minseok! Hindi rin ako nirereplyan, galit pa ata sa ‘kin.”</p><p>“’Di ba nga kasabay niya mga magulang niya papunta?” Sagot ni Baekhyun nang hindi tumitingin dahil busy siyang punuin ng hearts at iba’t-ibang emoticons ang inbox ni Chanyeol dahil hindi ma-read ng phone nung isa ang emojis. “Tsaka ba’t di ka bati? Hindi ba monthsary niyo kahapon?”</p><p>“’Yun na nga!” Mukhang napagod na si Jongdae sa paglulupasay sa sahig at sumandal na sa balikat ni Baekhyun. “Ayaw niya ‘yung regalo ko.”</p><p>Tatlong puso at isang nakangusong emoticon na naman ang sinend ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Ba’t ayaw niya?”</p><p>“Hindi ko rin alam! Sabi niya kasi gusto niya ng may diamond!”</p><p>Isang ‘<em>naflush ka na ba sa toilet why r u not talking to me’</em> ang sinend ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bago ulit sagutin si Jongdae. “Ano binigay mo? Singsing? Necklace? Relo?”</p><p>“Ah ganon ba dapat?”</p><p>Napalingon na si Baekhyun sa sagot sa kanya ng kaibigan. “Ha? Ano ba’ng binigay mo?”</p><p>“Baraha.”</p><p>Pinagsisipa ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan sa binti. “Putangina mo Kim Jongdae bakit ka pa nabuhay bakit ikaw may jowa sa ganyang pag-iisip ako wala.”</p><p>“Awie nagtext na ang baby ko!” Dinilaan na lang siya ni Jongdae at tumayo na. “Kasi meant to be kami. Malay mo, wala ka pa lang soulmate sa sama ng ugali mo.”</p><p>Pinulot ni Baekhyun ang toga na pinagupuan ni Jongdae at ibinato sa kaibigan. “Hindi kita kaibigan ah, tandaan mo ‘yan! ‘Di kita ipapakilala kay Kuya ko!”</p><p>Napaupo naman ulit si Jongdae sa narinig. “Makakapunta kuya mo? Buti hindi na busy! Tagal na nating magkakaibigan pero hindi pa namin nakita sinong nagpalaki sa ‘yo para maging ganyan ka.”</p><p>“F.O na talaga tayo gago.” Tinaasan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae ng panggitnang daliri. “Bahala ka mag-isip ng ipanreregalo mo ulit kay Minseok.”</p><p>Sinilip niya ang phone niya kung nagreply na sa kanya si Chanyeol at napabuntong-hininga nang makitang wala pa rin. Tumabi naman sa kanya ulit ang kaibigan.</p><p>“Oo na bibilhan ko na ng diamond, ‘yung kumukutikutitap.”</p><p>“Wow kumukutikutitap, ano bibigay mo parol na hugis diamond? Christmas lights?”</p><p>Nagtaka si Jongdae sa sagot ni Baekhyun. “Ay mali ba term? Ano ba tagalog ng shiny?”</p><p>“Makinang, tanga.”</p><p>“Ah,” tumango ito at nagtanong ulit. “E ano’ng english ng kumukutikutitap?”</p><p>Napaisip si Baekhyun at hinintay siya ni Jongdae sumagot.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Take your time.”</p><p>“…babling babling babling bling?”</p><p>Binatukan na lamang siya ng ng kaibigan at tumayo na ulit para tawagan ang nobyo. “Ewan ko sa ‘yo, ‘wag ka sanang sagutin ni Chanyeol.”</p><p>Pagkabanggit naman ni Jongdae ng pangalan ni Chanyeol ay biglang nagreply ang isa kaya mas lalo siyang sumulok sa pader palapit sa saksakan para mas lalong walang taong pumansin sa kanya.</p><p>[ <em>,,khyunNie ko waq na po panic hehe.. Bumili lnq po aq cake sglit.. Nka2xhiya nMn kc kunq wla aq dala pra sa kua m0..</em> ]</p><p>Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Boyfriend na boyfriend ang galawan ni Chanyeol, baka ngayong araw na nga talaga ang huling araw ni Baekhyun ng pagiging single.</p><p>Syempre biro lang. Hindi naman niya minamadali ang isa, at kahit may apat na buwan na siyang nanliligaw, sa texts lang naman lahat ‘yon. Gusto niyang bumawi ngayong magbabakasyon na at gawin ito nang maayos lalo na’t hindi na muna nila kailangan intindihin ang pagiging estudyante.</p><p>Gusto rin ni Baekhyun maranasan na ihatid-sundo si Chanyeol sa trabaho at sa bahay nila at bigyan ng kung anu-anong regalo at pagkain kapag gusto ni Chanyeol o kapag gusto lang talaga ni Baekhyun magbigay.</p><p>Katapos nito, kay Chanyeol na lahat ng oras at atensyon niya.</p><p>[ <em>yeoool :c nubayan bat nagabala ka pa e papakainin din naman niya tayo katapos ng ceremony HAHAHA</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,huy.. Hndi.. Byad q ok.. Waq ka kokontra gus2 q magpapogi sa kua m0..</em> ]</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Napaka-cute talaga.</p><p>[ <em>hindi na kailangan, pogi ka na matagal na, gwapo pa! ang cute cute mo pa &lt;3</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>,,may ksalanan ka n0?</em> ]</p><p>“Hala!” Kausap na naman ni Baekhyun ang sarili mag-isa. “Sa cute kong ‘to?”</p><p>[ <em>kung kasalanan ang pagiging honest, oo nagkasala ako ive been a bad boy ;o</em> ]</p><p>Tawang-tawa naman siya sa bilis ng reply ni Chanyeol.</p><p>[ <em>,,bastos ka!!! nbasa ata ng ktabi q d2 sa jeep txt m0!!!</em> ]</p><p>[ <em>ay iba takbo ng utak niyo pareho ah wala naman akong sinabing masama bb ;(</em> ]</p><p>Pumasok ang gurong si Kyungsoo, o <em>Sir D.O</em> para sa mga estudyante niya, sa silid at sinabihan ang mga estudyante na maglinya na base sa ranking nila. Tumayo naman agad si Baekhyun sabay bunot ng charger dahil sa lagpas tatlong daang estudyante na nasa overall ranking, bibilangin niya pa ang pang-isang daan dahil doon dapat siya tatayo.</p><p>Hinanap niya sina Jongdae at Minseok dahil hindi naman masyadong malayo ang pagitan nila sa rankings ngunit hindi niya makita ang dalawa kaya naisipan na lang niyang sumigaw.</p><p>“RANK 101 TAAS ANG KAMAY NAPAPALIGIRAN KA NA NAMIN!”</p><p>Napataas ng dalawang kamay ang estudyanteng natawag sa ranking niya sa gulat at pinuntahan siya ni Baekhyun para pumila sa harapan niya. Tinignan na lamang siya nang masama ng lalaking napagtripan niya at hindi na nagsalita dahil gumagalaw na ang linya.</p><p>Simula na ng seremonya.</p><p>Nagpaalam na muna si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na hindi ito makakapag-reply dahil sa kanya nakatitig ang guro mula pa kanina. Kinwento pa niya kay Chanyeol kung paanong malagkit ang tingin nito at iisipin niyang type ata siya nito kundi lamang nakasalubong ang kilay at nanlilisik ang mga mata.</p><p>Hanggang sa nakalahati na ang pila at nakalabas na ng silid si Baekhyun, sa kanya pa rin ang tingin ng kanyang guro. Kinapalan na ng mukha ni Baekhyun magtanong.</p><p>“Sir?” Hindi siya nito pinansin. “Sir Bio? Sir Diyooo?”</p><p>Napakurap naman ang guro nang marinig ang pagtawag sa kanya. “Yes, nak?”</p><p>“Kanina pa po kayo nakatitig sa ‘kin Sir, ‘di naman po ako late today.” Nginitian niya nang malapad ang guro. “May dumi po ba sa mukha ko? Or extra pogi po ba ako today? Hehe.”</p><p>“Mag-cocollege ka na, Byun, ayus-ayusin mo na ang buhay mo ha.”</p><p>Napanguso si Baekhyun sa narinig. Ang KJ talaga.</p><p>“I apologize if it made you uncomfortable. It’s just that… sobrang familiar ng mukha mo.”</p><p>Agad namang umiling si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Nako, hindi po, Sir! Nagtaka lang po, baka may nagawa po pala ako. Tsaka, baka nagkita na po tayo dati sa labas ng campus, Sir.”</p><p>“No…” Wala na sa kanya ang tingin ng guro. “It felt like nagkita na tayo dito sa campus, pero noong kabataan ko pa.”</p><p>“Ah, imposible nga po, Sir. Bata pa po ako non kung sakali, hindi po magiging pamilyar sa inyo ‘tong poging mukhang ‘to kung ganon hehe.”</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga na lamang sa kanya ang guro at naglakad palayo. Ilalabas na sana ulit niya ang phone niya ngunit may guro na pumalit sa pagbabantay at sa kanya na naman ang tingin.</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun. Pila ng honor roll ito pero kung bantayan siya ng mga teachers parang may apat na offenses siya sa isang araw.</p><p>Mabilis ang galaw ng pila dahil isahang lakad lang naman ‘yon sa stage at wala ng kung anu-anong kaartehan. Tanaw na ni Baekhyun ang lugar ng audience. Ilang minuto na niyang hinahanap si Chanyeol ngunit wala pa rin ito.</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun, with honors. Best in Calculus 1 &amp; 2, best in Research 1 &amp; 2, and best in Biology 1 &amp; 2.”</p><p>Nakatungtong na siya ng stage. Nasabitan na at nakipagkamay na mga admin, pero hindi niya pa rin makita si Chanyeol. Madali lang dapat itong hanapin dahil nakahiwalay ang parents na sa ibaba nakaupo, at sa mga bisita lang na sa balcony nakapwesto. Konti lamang ang tao sa balcony, pero wala sa kanila si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Congrats bunso! Kuya is so proud of you!” Bati sa kanya ng kanyang kuya habang naglalakad papunta sa upuan nito kanina. Nang makaupo na si Baekhyun sa reserved seat para sa kanya sa tabi ng kuya niya, niyakap niya ito.</p><p>“Thank you, kuya! Para sa inyo ‘to ni mama. Wala ako dito ngayon kung hindi dahil sa inyo. Salamat sa pagiging pangalawang tatay ko, kuya Myeon.”</p><p>Nangilid naman ang luha sa mga mata ni Junmyeon at niyakap pabalik ang pinsan. “Hay nako, ang Baekhyun namin nagdrama pa. Paano ka magkakajowa n’yan kung baby ka pa rin?”</p><p>Agad namang lumayo si Baekhyun at idiniretso ang likod sa pag-upo.</p><p>“Sinong baby? Matanda na ‘ko kuya pwede na nga ako mag-asawa e.”</p><p>“Hindi pwede.” Mabilis na sagot sa kanya ng pinsan. “Hindi ka marunong magluto. Tsaka wala kang jowa.”</p><p>Napatigil si Baekhyun at naalalang wala pa pala si Chanyeol. “Kuya, labas lang ako ha? Call ko lang. Kanina ko pa siya hindi nakikita, e. Wala naman nang gagawin n’yan sa stage uupo ka na lang hanggang matapos umakyat ‘yang students pang natira.”</p><p>Tumango si Junmyeon at pinalo ang pinsan sa pwet pagkatayo nito. “’Yan ang manok ko! Go get your man, insan!”</p><p>Tinignan niya na lamang ang pinsan hanggang sa makalabas ito ng theater hall. Pagkasarado ng pinto, ibinalik niya ang kanyang tingin sa harapan at nagkatama ng tingin sa dalawang taong kanina pa siya tinititigan mula sa may pila at bakas sa mga mukha nila ang gulat.</p><p>Nginitian ni Junmyeon sina Minseok at Jongdae.</p><p>Sa wakas, pagkatapos ng ilang siglo, nakita na rin niyang muli ang mga kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeollie? Hello? Hindi ka nagsasalita, is everything alright?”</p><p>Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ng hall ay tinawagan na niya si Chanyeol. Agad namang sinagot ng isa ang tawag niya ngunit hindi ito nagsasalita. Kinakabahan na si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Yeol? Baby? Please talk to me? Ano’ng nangyari?”</p><p>Inaasahan na ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng pwede niyang marinig kay Chanyeol. Pwedeng sabihin ng isa na na-traffic ito at nasa gitna pa rin ng daan, o na may emergency sa bahay o sa trabaho at hindi na ito makakapunta.</p><p>Ayos lang naman kay Baekhyun. Basta ‘yan ang dahilan ng hindi niya pagpunta at hindi dahil sa may nangyaring masama.</p><p><em>“B-baek,”</em> Mahinang tunog ni Chanyeol at mukhang umiiyak ito dahil sa tunog ng boses. Kumirot ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. <em>“Hindi mo naman ako niloloko, ‘di ba? Totoong graduation niyo, ‘di ba?”</em></p><p>“Ano?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Oo naman! Yeol, ang laki laki ng banner sa main gate na grad namin oh? Ano’ng nangyayari?”</p><p>“Baekhyun…” Umiiyak na si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya at naluha na rin si Baekhyun dahil ang sakit pakinggan na umiiyak si Chanyeol kahit hindi niya maintindihan ang dahilan.</p><p>
  <em>“Walang—walang banner sa main gate... Nagtanong na rin ako sa guard kung tapos na ba ang graduation at—at tinawanan niya lang ako… Next week pa ang graduation ng mga senior, Baek. Kasabay ng sa college.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, baby, calm down muna okay?” Hindi na rin alam ni Baekhyun kung maniniwala siya kay Chanyeol. “Baka—baka ang ibig niyang sabihin sa senior ay 4th year college. Senior highschool ako Yeol, grade 12. Sigurado akong graduation namin ngayon dahil tangina nakatoga ako oh?”</p><p><em>“Really, Baek? Grade 12? Senior high school</em>?” Natawa si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya habang lumalakas ang mga hikbi. <em>“Ano’ng kabullshitan ‘yan?”</em></p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman niya.</p><p>“What? Ano’ng kabullshitan? I’m a grade 12 student, Yeol, sinabi ko naman sa ‘yong graduating ako sa high school ‘di ba?”</p><p><em>“BAEK!”</em> Sumigaw na si Chanyeol at halata sa boses nito ang pagkalito. <em>“Naririnig mo ba sarili mo?! Grade 12?! Ano ka nasa ibang bansa?! Baliw ka na ba o niloloko mo lang talaga ako?!”</em></p><p>Sa oras na iyon, napagdugtong-dugtong na ni Baekhyun ang lahat.</p><p>Ang phone ni Chanyeol na de keypad. Ang hindi niya pagkaintindi sa unang text ni Jongdae sa kanya noong nakita nila ang phone number sa desk niya. Ang kaibahan ng panahon sa lugar nilang dalawa kahit na nasa iisang lungsod lamang sila at hindi nasasaktuhang umuulan at umaaraw—</p><p>Napaupo si Baekhyun sa lapag nang makita ang sagot.</p><p>Kaibahan ng panahon.</p><p>“Yeol…” Nanghihinang tawag ni Baekhyun. “Anong—anong taon ka pinanganak?”</p><p>Noong una nilang sinabi ang birthdays nila sa isa’t-isa, hindi nila nabanggit ang taon dahil pareho naman silang labingwalong taon gulang.</p><p>
  <em>“Baekhyun ano’ng kalokohan—“</em>
</p><p>“Just answer me!”</p><p>Ngunit mukhang nagkamali sila.</p><p>
  <em>“November 27, 1992.”</em>
</p><p>Napatakip na lamang si Baekhyun sa bibig niya gamit ang palad niya at napaiyak nang malakas. Hindi na niya pinansin ang mga staff na napatigil sa paglalakad at pinagtitinginan na siya. Hindi matanggap ni Baekhyun ang nalaman.</p><p>Sampung taon.</p><p>Sampung taon ang tanda sa kaniya ni Chanyeol at hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit—</p><p><em>“Ikaw naman ang tatanungin ko, Baekhyun.”</em> Muling salita ni Chanyeol. <em>“Paano—saan mo nakuha ang number ko?”</em></p><p>Natawa na lamang si Baekhyun kahit walang emosyon ang tunog nito.</p><p>“Sa desk ko. Nakasulat sa desk ko, bottom right. Maniniwala ka ba kung sasabihin kong unang kita ko do’n, zero lang ang nakalagay?”</p><p>Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun para pigilan ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo bago nagsalitang muli. “Pagkapasok ko kinabukasan, isang buong phone number na siya.”</p><p><em>“’Wag mo akong pinaglololoko, Baekhyun.”</em> Galit na sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. <em>“Desk ko lang ang sinulatan ko ng number ko, wala nang iba.”</em></p><p>Ah. Sulat pala ni Chanyeol ‘yon.</p><p>Wala sa wisyong sumagot si Baekhyun. Nawala lahat ng lakas na meron siya.</p><p>“Then I guess nasa iisang pwesto lang tayo nakaupo noong panahon mo.”</p><p>
  <em>“Baek—“</em>
</p><p>“Hindi mo ba ako tatanungin kung ano’ng petsa ngayon, Chanyeol?”</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Today is April 6, 2020. Almost 10 months na tayong magkausap.”</p><p>Natawa ulit si Baekhyun. Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Ten… I’m guessing it’s April 6, 2010 ngayon sa ‘yo d’yan, ano?”</p><p>Natatakot si Baekhyun. Natatakot siya dahil sigurado na siya ngayon na hindi lamang basta hula ang sinabi niya.</p><p>
  <em>“…oo.”</em>
</p><p>Wala nang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa mas lalong lumaki ang takot ni Baekhyun dahil hindi na niya alam ang mangyayari katapos nito. Ano ba ‘to? Laro ng langit? Ngayong nalaman na nilang dalawa na hindi sila galing sa iisang panahon, ano’ng mangyayari? Hindi na ba nila makakausap ang isa’t-isa?</p><p>Muling lumitaw pagkatapos ng ilang buwang pagkawala ang tali sa daliri ni Baekhyun. Humaba ang kabilang dulo ng tali na mukhang papunta sa building nila.</p><p>“Kita mo rin ba, Yeol?”</p><p>Nanginginig ang boses ni Chanyeol. “<em>O-Oo. Sinusundan ko ngayon.</em>”</p><p>Bago pa sumagot si Chanyeol sa kanya, sinusundan na ni Baekhyun ang tali. Hindi niya inalis ang tingin niya sa taling tila mas dumoble ang liwanag ngayon hanggang sa umiksi ito nang umiksi.</p><p>Nasa tapat na ngayon si Baekhyun ng building niya. Ang dulo ng tali ay nasa kabilang daan; sa tapat ng kinatatayuan niya ngayon.</p><p>Sinundan ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang taling unti-unting umaangat at mas nagliliwanag sa gitna ng daan.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon, nakita na rin sa wakas ni Baekhyun ang dulo ng tali sa daliri niya.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon, nakita na ring muli ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakatayo sa kabila ng daan.</p><p>Ang dulo ng tali ni Baekhyun ay nakapulupot sa kanang palasingsingan ni Chanyeol.</p><p><em>“Ikaw…”</em> Kita ni Baekhyun kung paanong napa-upo si Chanyeol na may mahigpit na hawak sa phone niya pati na ang pagbaba ng tali nila. <em>“Ikaw ba ‘yan, Baek?”</em></p><p>Pagtango na lamang ang nagawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Oo, Chanyeol. Ako ang dulo ng tali mo.”</p><p>Isang hakbang papalapit ang ginawa ni Baekhyun at nanatiling nakatitig lamang si Chanyeol sa kanya mula sa kabilang daan. Mas lalong bumilis ang mga hakbang ni Baekhyun at lumabo ang paligid dahil natatakpan na ng mga luha niya ang kanyang paningin.</p><p>“Sandali—wag—Baekhyun!”</p><p>Huli na nang mapansin ni Baekhyun ang businang palakas nang palakas sa gilid niya at tanging ang pagsigaw ni Chanyeol at ng mga tao ang huli niyang narinig bago tuluyang tumama ang kanyang ulo sa espalto at nagsara ang kanyang mga mata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>MA-I</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagkamali ang haring si Baekhyun sa pag-aakalang may mababalikan pa siya.</p><p>Iniwan niya ang kapatid ni Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan at agad na sumulong sa nasusunog na lupain. Mahapdi ang mga nasusunog na damo sa kanyang mga paa at nagkalat ang mga nalalapnos na bangkay at bakas ng dugo sa lapag. Hindi binigyang pansin ni Baekhyun ang mga sugat at paso na kanyang nakukuha sa dinadaanan niya at pinilit pa ring makarating sa may puno.</p><p>“H-hindi…”</p><p>Ang puno ay nilalamon na nang buo ng apoy. Malapit dito ay ang huling suot ng tatlong diwata na siyang nasusunog na rin.</p><p>At katabi ng mga nasusunog na saplot ay ang bangkay ng kanyang asawa.</p><p>“Cha—chanyeol—“</p><p>Napaluhod si Baekhyun sa tabi ng asawa. Itim na ang balat nito at hindi na makita ang mukha dahil sa pagkalapnos. May espadang nakasaksak sa tyan nito at napatakip na lamang si Baekhyun ng kanyang bibig dahil gusto niyang sumigaw ngunit walang boses na lumalabas.</p><p>Gusto niyang mawala. Gusto niyang kwestyunin ang langit kung bakit napakaraya nito. Gusto niyang kwestyunin ang mga diyos kung bakit ang mga taong walang wala pa ang mga pinapahirapan nila. Gusto niyang malaman kung bakit ang mga taong walang ibang ginawa sa buhay kundi magbigay ng kabutihan ang pinaparusahan na para bang kasalanan nila ang pagiging buhay sa mundong ito.</p><p>Gusto niyang kwestyunin ang mga diyos na pinagsilbihan nila—ang ama nina Junmyeon—kung bakit napakalupit nito at ng kanyang uri para gamitin lamang sila sa sarili nilang kapakanan at abandunahin sa lupa kappag wala na itong silbi sa kanila. Gusto niyang itanong kung bakit hindi sila nagawang protektahan nito sa kabila ng paghihirap at sakripisyo na ibinibigay ng mga mortal sa kanila.</p><p>Gusto niyang tanungin ang mga nasa itaas kung bakit nagbibigay lamang sila upang bawiin din naman sa huli.</p><p>Nakita ni Baekhyun ang kutsilyong ibinigay niya kay Chanyeol sa di kalayuan katabi ng isang bangkay na nakilala naman niya bilang ang isang hari.</p><p>Walang buhay na naglakad si Baekhyun papunta roon at sinipa pa ang bangkay ni Sehun bago pulutin ang kutsilyo at bumalik sa tabi ng bangkay ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Patawad, mahal, hindi ko magagawang mahalin ka bukas.”</p><p>Umagos ang luha mula sa mga mata ni Baekhyun pagkapikit nito ang itinapat ang kutsilyo sa kanyang leeg.</p><p>Nanginginig na ang lupa at nagagalit na ang langit. Napangiti si Baekhyun.</p><p>Palubog na ang isla.</p><p>“Ngunit mamahalin kita sa bawat ngayon.”</p><p>Tumalsik ang dugo ng hari sa espadang nakasaksak sa tyan ng kanyang asawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PILIPINAS</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“B-baek? Baek?! Jongdae! Junmyeon! Gising na si Baekhyun!”</p><p>Liwanag ang unang nakita ni Baekhyun sa pagdilat niya ng kanyang mga mata. Pinagmasdan niya ang paligid. Malabo pa ang paningin niya at mabigat pa ang talukap ng mga mata niya ngunit pilit niya itong iginalaw.</p><p>Ang una niyang napansin ay ang IV line na nakaturok sa kanyang kaliwang kamay. Kasunod ay ang umiiyak na Minseok sa gilid niya at ang biglang pumasok na Jongdae kasama ang kuya niya.</p><p>“Bunso!” Tumakbo sa kanya ang kuya niya at hinaplos ang buhok niya. “Bakit ka ba nagkaganyan ha? Sinabi ko namang—“</p><p>“Opo, kuya, tumingin sa kanan at kaliwa bago tumawid.” Masakit ang lalamunan ni Baekhyun pero pinilit niyang magsalita. “Malala ba? May pilay ba ako? May nadurog ba sa mga buto ko—“</p><p>Hinampas naman ni Jongdae ang binti niya pagkalapit sa kanya. “Oa mo gago. Hindi man nga raw dumikit sa ‘yo ‘yung kotse, bigla ka lang nag-collapse.”</p><p>“Ha?” Dahan-dahang umupo si Baekhyun at inalalayan naman siya ni Minseok. “Eh ano ‘to, ba’t may nakaturok sa ‘kin? Ba’t ako nasa hospital?”</p><p>“Dehydrated ka raw. Isang buong araw ka nang tulog, Baek.” Si Minseok ang sumagot sa kanya. “Si Junmyeon ang namilit na ipa-confine ka.”</p><p>Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun sa tawag ng kaibigan sa pinsan niya. “Kuya ko ‘yan gago, mas matanda sa ‘yo ‘yan.”</p><p>Hinawakan naman siya ni Junmyeon sa balikat.</p><p>“It’s fine, bunso. We go way back.”</p><p>Napatango na lamang si Baekhyun. Alam niya.</p><p>Akala niya noong una ay panaginip lamang ang lahat, lalo pa at sinabi ni Minseok na isang buong araw siyang tulog. Ngunit dahil sa sinabi ng kuya niya, alam na niyang totoo ang lahat ng nakita niya.</p><p>Alam niyang magkakakilala ang tatlong kasama niya ngayon. Alam niyang minsan ay namuno siya ng isang lugar. Alam na niya ang nangyari sa gabing hindi niya naabutang buhay ang asawa.</p><p>Alam na niya ang dahilan kung bakit ganito ang sitwasyon nila ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Kung hindi madaya ang mundo, maliit lang ang naging kasalanan ni Chanyeol. Pinatay niya ang taong papatay sa kanya.</p><p>At kung ibabase sa batas ng langit, na kay Baekhyun ang pinakamalaking kasalanan.</p><p>Kinuha niya ang sarili niyang buhay upang masundan ang asawa.</p><p>“Kuya…”</p><p>Maluha-luhang tumingin si Baekhyun kay Junmyeon.</p><p>“Bayad na ba kami sa mga naging kasalanan namin?”</p><p>Napaluha ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa narinig. Bakas sa mga mukha nila ang gulat sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Makikita ko na ba si Chanyeol ngayon, mga diwata?”</p><p>Napahagulgol na si Jongdae at maya-maya pa ay sinundan na rin ni Minseok. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Junmyeon ang mga luha niya. Hindi sila nakasagot kay Baekhyun.</p><p>“Naalala ko na lahat.” Agad na pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya na parang walang nangyari. “Alam ko ring pinilit niyong magkita kami sa buhay na ‘to. It’s just something you guys would do.”</p><p>“Nasa ibang panahon na nga tayo.” Singit ni Jongdae habang umiiyak pa rin. “Umeenglish ang hari.”</p><p>Natawa naman si Baekhyun. “Tangina mo gago.”</p><p>“Hoy! ‘Yan makukuha namin sa sakripisyo namin?” Tinaasan siya ni Minseok ng gitnang daliri.</p><p>“Hindi, makakakuha kayo ng yakap. Dito nga kayo.”</p><p>Agad namang dinamba ng tatlo si Baekhyun na halos sumigaw na sa sakit dahil natamaan ni Jongdae ang nakaturok sa kamay niya ngunit hindi na lamang siya nagpahalata. Maliit na bagay kumpara sa mga ginawa para sa kanya ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Salamat at kayo pa rin ang pamilya ko dito.” Hindi na itinago ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga luha. “Sana, sa mga susunod kong buhay, kayo pa rin ang mga kasama ko.”</p><p>Walang sumagot sa tatlo at naintindihan ni Baekhyun kung bakit.</p><p>“Oh wag ma-pressure, joke lang ‘yon. Pero siguraduhin niyong babantayan niyo kami palagi mula sa itaas.”</p><p>Yumuko sa kanya si Jongdae habang nakayakap pa rin at hinalikan ang noo nito.</p><p>“Sa susunod na buhay mo, gagawin kitang palaka.”</p><p>Tinulak naman siya palayo ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Hinayupak ka! Hawak mo ba ’yon?”</p><p>Natawa ang tatlo at lumayo sa kanya. Dumukot naman si Junmyeon mula sa bulsa niya at iniabot ito kay Baekhyun.</p><p>Ang phone niya.</p><p>“Maaaring isang araw lang ang nakalipas para sa ‘yo,” Inilagay ni Junmyeon ang phone sa palad ni Baekhyun. “Pero sampung taon na ang nakalipas para kay Chanyeol.”</p><p>Kumirot ang dibdib ni Baekhyun sa narinig.</p><p>Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at napatitig na lamang sa petsa na nakalagay roon.</p><p>
  <em>April 8, 2020.</em>
</p><p>Sa wakas, iisang petsa na ang makikita sa phone nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol, nasaan ka na ngayon?</em>
</p><p>“Nasa school siya, Baek. Naging teacher ang Chanyeol mo.” Sagot ni Minseok na para bang narinig ang nasa isip niya.</p><p>“Puntahan mo na, may utang ka pa sa kanya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“SIR DIYOOO! SIR KAIII!”</p><p>Mabuti na lamang at walang laman ang parking lot bukod sa dalawang gurong tinawag ni Baekhyun dahil kung hindi ay pagtitinginan siya ng mga makakakita sa pagsigaw niya. Mas binilisan ni Baekhyun ang pagtakbo nang makitang lumingon ang dalawa.</p><p>“Nak? Kumusta, okay ka na ba?” Tanong sa kanya ng kanyang ‘<em>Sir Kaiii’</em>.</p><p>“Opo, Sir Kai.” Hingal na sagot ni Baekhyun. “‘Di ko rin po alam ba’t ganon po ako katagal bago nagising e hindi naman po pala ako nabangga hehe.”</p><p>Ang ‘<em>Sir Diyooo’</em> naman niya ang sumagot. “Nako, bumabawi na sa ‘yo ang katawan mo sa pananagad mo sa kanya, Baekhyun. Bakit ka nga pala nandito? May deficiencies ka pa ba?”</p><p>Ang alam ni Baekhyun ay naasikaso na niya ang lahat bago ang graduation noong isang araw kaya mabilis itong umiling.</p><p>“Hindi po, may itatanong lang po sana ako.”</p><p>“Ano ‘yon?”</p><p>Napahawak muna si Baekhyun sa batok niya bago nagsalita. “Alam niyo po ba kung saang department si Sir Park Chan—“</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Jongin!”</p><p>Nanigas si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya nang nakarinig ng pamilyar na boses sa likod niya.</p><p>“Chanyeol, dito!”</p><p>Lumalabo na ang paningin ni Baekhyun at nanlalamig na ang mga kamay niya. Ramdam niya ang paglakad papalapit sa kanila ng taong tinawag ng kanyang mga guro at ang tanging nasa utak ni Baekhyun ay kung bakit hindi niya naisip nung una pa lamang na—</p><p>D.O. <em>Do Kyungsoo</em>. Biology. Kai. <em>Kim Jongin</em>. MAPEH. CPAR.</p><p>Ang mga lalaking nakita niya sa harap ng classroom noon ni Chanyeol ay ang dalawang lalaki ring nakikita niya sa klase araw-araw at bahagyang naiba lamang ng itsura dahil tumaba at nagkabigote ang mga ito.</p><p>Bakit hindi niya nakita ang bakas ng kabataan nilang isang beses ay nakausap ni Baekhyun?</p><p>Nilagpasan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa gilid nito, habang ang isa naman ay nanatiling nakayuko.</p><p>“Sakto,” Sambit ni Kyungsoo. ‘Mukhang hanap ka ng batang ‘to.”</p><p>Iniangat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ulo at nagtama ang tingin nila ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Sabay ang pagpatak ng mga luha nila.</p><p>“Baek—“</p><p>Unti-unting lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at nag-aalangang hinawakan sa pisngi na para bang mawawala ito kapag nadampian ng kamay niya.</p><p>“Baek—ikaw ba talaga ‘yan, Baek—Baekhyun—“</p><p>Nag-iba ang itsura ni Chanyeol. Nawala ang laman sa mukha nito at mas tumanda ang itsura nito. Halata ang itim sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata na dinaanan na naman ng isa pang patak ng luha.</p><p>Halos isumpa ni Baekhyun ang sarili dahil hindi niya lubos maisip kung gaano naging kahirap para kay Chanyeol ang sampung taon na walang nagpupunas ng mga luhang umaagos mula sa mga matang tinitignan niya ngayon.</p><p>“Teka…” Singit ni Kyungsoo. “Siya… ang Baekhyun mo? Ang estudyante ko? Teka—ten years mong—edi 8 years old pa lang siya no’n—teka paano—“</p><p>“Mag—magpapaliwanag ako mamaya, Kyungsoo.” Hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun habang nagsasalita. “Ayos lang bang iwan niyo muna kami?”</p><p>Hindi na nagsalita ang dalawa at naglakad na papalayo.</p><p>Ang dalawang naiwan ay hindi nakagalaw sa kanilang mga pwesto lalo na si Baekhyun dahil kahit gustong gusto na niyang yakapin ang lalaki sa harapan niya ngayon ay tingin niya wala na siyang karapatan.</p><p>Hinayaan niyang mag-isa si Chanyeol nang sampung taon nang hindi niya man lang alam at napakadaya ng sitwasyon para kay Chanyeol dahil para kay Baekhyun, isang araw lamang silang hindi nagka-usap. Hindi nalungkot si Baekhyun sa isang araw na wala si Chanyeol dahil dala naman niya ang alaala nilang dalawa sa kanilang mga nakaraang buhay ngunit si Chanyeol—</p><p>Napahikbi si Baekhyun sa harapan ng lalaking ilang taong halaga ng luha ang sinayang sa kanya.</p><p>“You must’ve been so lonely…” Nanginginig na lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Yeol—“</p><p>Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. Mahigpit. Madiin. Malakas ang kapit na para bang mawawala si Baekhyun sa kanya sa oras na binitawan niya ito. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagkabasa ng balikat niya dahil sa mga luha ni Chanyeol at hindi maiwasang sisihing muli ni Baekhyun ang sarili dahil kung may dapat mang nasasaktan ngayon, hindi dapat si Chanyeol ang taong ‘yon.</p><p>“Hindi mo ba ako tatanungin kung anong petsa ngayon, Baekhyun?”</p><p>Mas lumakas ang mga hikbi ni Baekhyun sa tanong niyang ibinalik sa kanya ni Chanyeol dahil alam na niyang sa wakas ay pareho na sila ng isasagot.</p><p>Sa wakas, nagkita na sila sa iisang pahina.</p><p>“Ano’ng petsa sa ‘yo d’yan ngayon, Chanyeol?”</p><p>Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng labing dumampi sa kanyang noo.</p><p>“April 8, 2020 ang araw sa <em>atin</em> ngayon, Baek.”</p><p>Humigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Kanila. Ito ang araw nila.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Yeol. Hindi ko alam—para sa ‘kin kaka-graduate ko pa lang noong isang araw at isang buong araw akong walang malay kahapon. Dalawang araw pa lang ang nakalipas para sa ‘kin at sampung taon na agad sa ‘yo—I’m sorry—“</p><p>Hindi siya pinatapos magsalita ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Sampung taon mo na akong nililigawan, Baek.” Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi at bahagyang lumayo upang tignan si Baekhyun. “Hindi mo ba kukunin ang graduation gift mo sa ‘kin?”</p><p>Muling inilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Baekhyun at ibinigay ang regalo nito sa labi ng isa.</p><p>“Salamat at bumalik ka sa ‘kin, Baekhyun.”</p><p>Muling niyakap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.</p><p>Sa wakas, dumating rin ang bukas na ipinangako niya sa asawa niya ilang siglo na ang nakakaraan.</p><p>Dumating na ang kanilang bukas.</p><p>“Mahal kita, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>wakas.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, Prof. Park, anong ginawa mo sa sampung taong wala ako?”</p><p>“Naghanap ng iba.”</p><p>“Ah ganon ba, sige.”</p><p>“Baekhyuuun! Joke lang e, kiss na dali.”</p><p>“Hindi. Okay lang naman. Ba’t ba big deal sa ibang tao ‘yung naghahanap ng iba ‘yung mga gusto nila e hindi naman sila magjowa? Eh kung dun ka masaya, edi sige sana huling tawa mo na ‘yan.”</p><p>“Lika na dito, lablab na tayo dali. Namiss ko talaga boses mo.”</p><p>“Talaga? Hm, gusto mo ba i-kwento ko naging panaginip ko sa buong araw na wala akong malay?”</p><p>“Yay, story time! Anong nakita mo non?”</p><p>“Alam mo na ba ang kwento ng haring nahulog sa isang alipin?”</p><p>“Ah, ngayon na ba ang bukas na mamahalin mo ako, <em>Raja Baekhyun</em>?”</p><p>“Oo. Ngayon, bukas, at magpakailanman, <em>mahal</em>.”</p><p>“Baekhyun… Palagi mo akong hanapin, ha? Sa kahit anong mundo, dapat ako ang palaging nasa dulo.”</p><p>“Sa kahit anong mundo, mananatiling ikaw ang aking dulo, gitna, at simula, Chanyeol.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>references:</p><p>1. <a href="https://www.officialgazette.gov.ph/the-order-of-sikatuna/#:~:text=The%20Order%20of%20Sikatuna%20is,in%20fostering%2C%20developing%2C%20and%20strengthening">The Order of Sikatuna</a><br/>2. <a href="http://www.pilipino-express.com/history-a-culture/in-other-words/251-maharlika-and-the-ancient-class-system.html">Maharlika and the Ancient Class System</a><br/>3. <a href="https://www.greekmythology.com/Other_Gods/The_Fates/the_fates.html#:~:text=The%20Fates%20%E2%80%93%20or%20Moirai%20%E2%80%93%20are,and%20Atropos%20(the%20Inflexible).">The Fates</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>